


Just Let Me Go

by Heavens_Wheel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, B Me, B Me and On Track AU, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Minor Violence, NO Swearing, No Smut, OT8, On track, Plot, Some Romance, looks like slice of life (which it is) but actually has fantasy, some hyunin, some minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Wheel/pseuds/Heavens_Wheel
Summary: They barely knew each other. It was with the help of faith and a little project that brought them together. It was jealousy that broke them apart.Everyone is trying to move forward. Maybe it's best not to dwell on the past, and focus on the future. However, when what originally broke them apart leads to devastating consequences, one of them decides that the only way to move forward, is to fix the past. But how?A theory story behind "On Track" and "B Me"
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 46
Kudos: 48





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Heavens Wheel (whoaa who knew?) and this is my first story on a03! I'm originally a Wattpad writer and decided to move to this platform after discovering how amazing it is! This full story is already on Wattpad, so for those who want to check out the full thing, here's the link: [Just Let Me Go](https://www.wattpad.com/story/240968693-just-let-me-go-a-stray-kids-story)
> 
> Since this story is already complete, I can update regularly and this will 100% be finished. This story is an On Track and B Me AU (cause like, B Me is still a bop), based on my own theories and theories I've seen online. I can't wait to share this story with more people and see the response! I sincerely thank you for picking up this story and I hope you guys enjoy this <3

**_Seoul was a crowded place with many people occupying the land. However, in this city, was eight individuals, who felt like they were alone in the world._ **

**Kim Seungmin sat alone in one of the courtyards, the place where he got** **the most** **inspiration.**

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his writing notebook and put pen to paper. He could do this, this was where he could focus.

However, try as he might, nothing felt right. His words were bland, lacking of any emotion. He felt like he had simply written words instead of a story.

Why was this happening now? Writing was his talent, it usually came to him so easily. Looking down at his broken words, Seungmin tried to figure out what was missing.

No, that was a lie. He knew what was missing. But he would never be able to get it back. You can't fix the past. You can't repair what's already broken.

Frustrated, Seungmin ripped out sheet after sheet of his notebook, wanting nothing more to do with those empty pages. He put his head in his hands.

Would he ever be able to replace what was missing?

**Bang Chan wandered the rink with his skateboard in hand. He wasn't in the mood for it today, so he resolved to simply listen to some music.**

Putting his headphones on, the notes that filled Chan's head were familiar.

Too familiar.

Lasting only a few seconds, Chan threw the headphones away. He couldn't bear it.

This was his music. He used to be so proud of it. It was some of his best work.

However, when those songs lost their purpose, they lost their appeal. Now, listening to them brought Chan too close to the past. Too close to what he was trying to forget.

But would he ever be able to truly forget?

**Lee Felix sat down at a table and carefully examined the contents on it.**

The film tape was still in good shape. So was the album. They seemed too good for items that would never be used again.

Sighing, Felix picked up his camera and walked around. Now would be the perfect time to figure out some camera shots for the scenes ahead. They had to be good.

However, after ten minutes of wandering around with the camera, that was all Felix was doing. Just wandering.

Giving up, Felix put the camera back down. What was the point? What was the use in imagining future scenes that would never be filmed? Why torture himself like this?

With that, Felix walked out of the area, hoping that maybe new scenery will lead to new inspiration. A new start.

He could really use some of that.

**Seo Changbin was tiring himself out. Yet for some reason, he couldn't stop.**

Ball after ball went at the hoop, some going in, but most missing. It wasn't like Changbin played basketball a lot, but he had rented this space out for a few weeks. Now that the entire project had fallen apart, he had to make use of the space so he wouldn't waste money.

Looking around, Changbin couldn't stop himself from imagining what could have happened here. What THEY could have accomplished. This was supposed to be the set to film the ending scene. The fact that it never happened just felt plain cruel.

Another basketball missing the hoop, Changbin wondered when he'd ever get to score and finally know what to do from here on out.

Until then, he kept on playing.

**Han Jisung looked depressingly at the piece of paper in his hand.**

The surprise he had prepared for everyone, now down the drain. Learning that THEIR movie had reached enough popularity that people wanted to be extras had been an amazing discovery. Han had worked so hard to prepare the signup sheet as a surprise.

Now, it meant nothing.

Han knew that he couldn't hold on to it for long. He had to try to move forward, all wasn't lost. The first step to that was letting this last thing go.

Taking out a lighter, Han quickly lit the edge of the paper on fire. He dropped it, letting the fire do the rest of the work. He began to walk away.

Stealing one last look, Han could see that till the very end, that piece of paper was refusing to catch fire. The flames eventually won, but it felt so unsatisfying. 

Han quickly exited the building, refusing to give it a second thought.

**Lee Minho sped home on his motorcycle.**

Usually, this was a thrill, an experience he looked forward to every day. But these days, it felt different.

Minho had stopped riding the usual way home, maybe that was it. But he knew deep inside that that wasn't the problem. It wasn't his surrounding, or the motorcycle.

It was simply that after all that time, he was no longer used to riding ALONE.

But Minho didn't think about that too much. He didn't want to consider the fact that that he could be missing the races, the thrill of having company. Not after everything that had happened. This was no time for regrets.

So instead, he raised the speed bar, hoping he could race away all his worries. 

**Hwang Hyunjin was ready to board the bus. That was definitely different.**

True, his motorcycle was in repairs, but that wasn't it. Hyunjin simply didn't feel like riding it as much anymore. He didn't want to run into a certain someone again, yet going on his motorcycle no longer felt the same without that someone.

It was confusing. These past few days, Hyunjin kept on playing the blame game with himself. Trying to go over past events, trying to figure out what went wrong, when the answer was obvious.

HE had done something wrong. This was his fault. But it felt horrible to admit, so Hyunjin usually tried to avoid it.

If he went back, would he have been able to change what had happened? Or was this fate?

Hyunjin no longer had enough belief in himself that he could have fixed things.

Yet, he couldn't stop wondering if that were a possibility. Even if not by him, someone else.

**Yang Jeongin stood at the edge of the railway, watching the highway below.**

It was astonishing to think that every car that passed by held a whole entire life, with the ups and the downs. All those cars sped forward. Life would keep moving forward.

Jeongin was sure that everyone else was moving forward along with it. Why couldn't he? Things weren't the worst, they just weren't the same as before.

It was so frustrating. It had been such a little thing. A little thing that had broken up everything. There were so many things that could have been done to fix it.

So could he? It wasn't too late, nothing bad could happen. Jeongin wanted the past back so badly, he could almost see it before his eyes.

But no, he couldn't. Not yet. He had to try to move forward himself first. Like everyone else probably had. Things would go back to a new form of normal soon. He could let go of the past.

So until the future was clearly in jeopardy, Jeongin wouldn't even think about trying to change the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm kind of obsessed with the On Track and B Me storyline and pray for a B Me MV all the time XD  
> A couple of final notes: I won't use honorifics in this story (not very confident with using them, and don't want to possibly offend anyone T-T). The female character that will appear in the story is not based on any existing idol. But that's pretty much it, I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Drama

** A few months ago**

Hwang Hyunjin closed his locker, getting ready to leave for the day. A couple of students said hello to him on his way out. Hyunjin was pretty popular in high school, in the sense that he knew almost everyone in his grade, and also tried to be friendly with everyone.

He wasn't the type of person to have a huge group of friends. Sometimes, he wondered what that would be like, but usually, he knew what he had was enough.

"Hyunjin!!" Hyunjin turned back towards the voice calling him and immediately smiled. It was Yang Jeongin, his best friend in school. The two had been close ever since middle school and did almost everything together. He was younger, but Jeongin was one of the coolest people Hyunjin knew.

"What's up?" Hyunjin asked. But instead of talking, Jeongin put the flyer he had in his hand in front Hyunjin's face.

"This- This is your chance!" Jeongin said dramatically.

Hyunjin took some time to read the flyer. A grin immediately came on his face.

_Drama Club - meetings starting next week._

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Hyunjin said.

"How!?" Jeongin exclaimed. "You've been waiting for this for like, forever! Now you're finally old enough to be able to join!"

It was true. Hyunjin and Jeongin had met in an extracurricular drama class, where they had gotten partnered up. Once they found out about each other's love for acting, they had easily been able to work together and become friends. Their school's highly praised drama club was THE place to join. Unfortunately, younger students were not allowed to join.

"Are there auditions?" Hyunjin asked, a bit nervous about that aspect. Jeongin shook his head. "They expect all new members to give monologues though, to show their skills."

Hyunjin groaned. "Like that's not any less pressure."

"Cheer up!" Jeongin said, putting his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "You're one of the most talented people I know when it comes to acting. You'll do just fine!"

Hyunjin wasn't so sure about that but it helped to hear those words. He remembered that he wasn't the only one with talent. "What about you, Jeongin? You're still not old enough, won't it be unfair if I join without you?"

"Don't worry about me," Jeongin said. "As long as you let me help you practice your lines and tell me about every performance, I'll be fine. Besides, if you join first, I'll be extra prepared next year!"

Hyunjin chuckled. He couldn't argue with Jeongin logic. "So you're fine even if it means you don't get a free motorcycle ride when I have meetings?"

Jeongin stifled a groan. "I suppose I can deal with public transit two times a week..."

He quickly recovered. He pulled Hyunjin by the arm. "But come on, let's go to your house!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what for?" Hyunjin asked.

"To practice for your monologue obviously," Jeongin said. "You only have a week, so if we work together, you'll have an award-worthy monologue in no time!"

Hyunjin laughed. Jeongin's optimism was extremely contagious, so he left school dreaming of all the opportunities he'd get with membership in the drama club.

**A week later:**

"Tell me everything!" Jeongin said, getting ready to leave. "I will," Hyunjin assured. Then, taking a deep breath, he walked into the drama room.

He recognized some kids in his grade. On the other side of the room were clearly the older students. The meeting began.

"This year, everyone will be split into groups. Each group will prepare a play which will be presented at the New Years assembly," the teacher explained. "One director per group and this time, the older students will be in charge of choosing who they want in their group. That's one of the reasons why I asked for the new members to prepare a monologue. Let's begin."

Seeing the other students present, Hyunjin began to feel more nervous. Would he be good enough? Everyone here had skill. Hyunjin knew he was in the club no matter what, but it would be cool if he were actually wanted in a group. 

Finally, his turn came. Hyunjin slowly walked to the front of the room. He took another deep breath. He got this. Jeongin helped him rehearse a lot and he was prepared.

Hyunjin didn't quite remember how the next few minutes went. He didn't mess up, that's what mattered. Feeling relieved, he went back to his seat.

But something was different. Hyunjin had this feeling like he was being watched. Someone was definitely looking at him. 

Studying the room, Hyunjin found the person. It was one of the older students. He had sweeping brown hair covering his forehead and hazel eyes that stared directly at Hyunjin. His glare was a little bit intimidating and Hyunjin started to wonder if he had done something wrong.

"That's Lee Minho," the voice next to Hyunjin said, realizing who Hyunjin was looking at. Hyunjin recognized the person next to him to be Lee Felix. He was in the same English class as Hyunjin and had the best scores. According to what he'd heard, Felix moved to Korea from Australia, so English class was easy for him.

"Who's he?" Hyunjin asked.

"Only one of the best actors in the club! He played the lead in one of the plays last year and it almost made it to provincials," Felix explained. "He has an Instagram page where he posts skits and stuff like that, and it's pretty popular. You must be a pretty good actor yourself if he has his eyes on you. He might choose you."

Hyunjin tried not to get his hopes up, but that was a good thing to hear. He then remembered what Felix originally said. "Wait, you were in the club last year? I thought we're only allowed to join now."

"They allow directors to join from all grades," Felix explained. "There aren't many of us."

Throughout the rest of the monologues, Hyunjin took the opportunity to search up Lee Minho on Instagram. He finally came across a page titled _Lee Know_ (interesting name). He couldn't watch anything during the meeting, but there was a lot of content with tons of likes. Hyunjin made sure to give the account a follow right before the meeting ended.

"Okay, we will meet again in two days, where groups will be formed," the teacher concluded. Everyone got up to leave.

"I hope we're in the same group," Felix told Hyunjin. "It's fun to direct for good actors. See ya!"

Hyunjin did feel a bit more confident after that. He headed over to the school parking lot to pick up his motorbike. Most students took the transit so Hyunjin found himself alone in the parking lot, all cars having left right after school. 

But he wasn't alone. In the far distance of the parking lot, Hyunjin could make out another person. He walked his motorbike over to see who it was.

"Whoaa..." Hyunjin said under his breath.

He couldn't believe his eyes.


	3. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are... actually reading this, I-.  
> I really appreciate you guys, starting a fanfiction that only has two chapters in the definition of dedication!

**Hyunjin couldn't believe his eyes. The only other person in the parking lot was none other than...**

Lee Minho. The student he had learnt all about during the meeting. But what was more astonishing than that was the fact that he too was getting ready to back a motorcycle out of the parking lot. Seeing this, Hyunjin became excited beyond relief.

"Is that the latest model!?" Hyunjin blurted out. It couldn't be.

Minho looked startled at the question, not expected there to be anyone else. "Yes, it is! You know about bikes?"

"Yeah, tons!" Hyunjin said. They had always struck him as fascinating, even from a young age. "Your model has all the latest gears, I was so excited when it came out!"

Minho couldn't help but feel fired up by this. He had never met another person who was as interested in bikes as he was. "Yeah, so was I. I got it as a present last year, for almost making it to provincials in drama."

"Luckyy," Hyunjin said. "I had to save up forever to afford this one."

"I mean, the model doesn't matter the most at the end," Minho said, putting on his bike helmet. "It's skill. Do you have that?"

Hyunjin grinned. "You bet! I've been practicing for a long time."

"Cool," Minho said. "But... I don't think you could beat me."

Hyunjin took that as a challenge. His confidence level was boosted. "I think I could."

Minho smirked. "Want to bet on that?"

"Sure!" Hyunjin said. "Where do you live?"

Minho told him. "That's around where I live too. Let's have a race." Hyunjin declared.

"Sounds good to me," Minho said, getting on his bike. "And do you know the smoothie place nearby?"

"Yeah," Hyunjin said, putting on his helmet. It was one of his and Jeongin's favourite hangout spots. 

"Good. Then loser buys drinks." Minho said.

"You're on!" Hyunjin said, getting on his bike and feeling a sense of acceleration. One of the older students was challenging him to a race! He would do his best!

"Ready..." 

"Set..."

"GO!"

And it was on. This bike ride was a new experience. Along with the thrill of riding the wind on the bike, Hyunjin also got to experience the chance to show off his skills, to truly be in competition.

The boys, provided they were following proper speeding rules, raced all across their usual route. They were both very good. But halfway through, Hyunjin had to face the undeniable truth.

Minho was on a whole different level.

"I've been waiting for hours." Minho joked, as Hyunjin finally parked at the smoothie place, huffing and puffing.

"How...are you so... good," Hyunjin asked.

Minho shrugged. "Practice, I guess. Anyways..." he grinned. "I'm thirsty and it looks like you're paying for drinks." 

Hyunjin groaned and reluctantly took out his wallet. He walked up to the counter. "Okay, I'll have a chocolate smoothie and a..." he looked over at Minho who was sitting down, waiting for his order.

"An Ice Americano." Minho said.

"And an Ice Americano," Hyunjin told the cashier. He then realized the order. "What!?" He exclaimed at Minho.

"What's wrong with that?" Minho asked as Hyunjin sat down.

"You're ordering coffee at a smoothie place, that's what's wrong," Hyunjin said.

"Ice Americano is always superior, no matter where you are," Minho said. Looking at Hyunjin's reluctant expression, he became shocked. "Are you telling me... you don't like Ice Americano!?"

"What? No, I LIKE it!" Hyunjin said, quickly defending himself. "It's just that.." he tried to figure out how to say it. "I may have been staying away from it ever since it stained my favourite hoodie," Hyunjin explained, slightly embarrassed.

Silence. And then, Minho burst into laughter. "Oh gosh, I wish I saw that!" In the end, Hyunjin could only laugh along. Come to think of it, it was pretty funny.

Their drinks arrived. Hyunjin realized he had forgotten the most important thing.

"I'm Hwang Hyunjin," Hyunjin said, introducing himself.

"I know," Minho said. Obviously, Hyunjin had just presented. "I'm Lee Minho. But please call me Lee Know, that's what everyone calls me."

"Because of your Instagram page?" Hyunjin asked. "Why that name anyways?"

"Because it's cool," Min- Lee Know simply said. Hyunjin couldn't argue with that logic. 

"Do you usually come here?" Hyunjin asked.

Lee Know nodded. "Han and I come here a lot."

"Han?" Hyunjin asked.

"Han Jisung. He's my friend. He's in your grade." Lee Know said.

That person didn't sound familiar to Hyunjin. "I don't think he's in any of my classes."

Lee Know sighed. "Probably too busy polishing a camera or buying Ice Americanos with me to bother socializing with people in his grade. Typical Han."

He put down the empty coffee cup. "I'm done. Should we leave?"

"Yeah, I have homework," Hyunjin said. They both got up to leave.

"Can we race again soon?" Hyunjin asked Lee Know.

Lee Know grinned. "I can race you like, as soon as tomorrow, if you're up to it." He was enjoying himself.

"But I ride my friend, Jeongin, home on days I don't have a club," Hyunjin said.

"Are you making excuses?" Lee Know joked.

Not really. In fact, Jeongin would probably enjoy the fast bike rides. "No, it's not a problem! Same time and same bet!"

"Okay, but I warn you, your wallet is going to be empty by the end of the week," Lee Know provoked.

"We'll see about that. Anyways, see you!" Hyunjin got ready on his bike.

"Oh, and be prepared for the next drama meeting!" Lee Know called out.

Hyunjin looked back. What did he mean by that? Could it be...

Lee Know smiled at Hyunjin's realization. "Your acting skills are definitely something you can brag about."

"Welcome to the team."

Hyunjin arrived home feeling very fulfilled. He had been fully accepted into the drama club, he found another motorbike fan, and... it almost seemed like he had made another friend. Hyunjin was very grateful.

He had little way of knowing how many meaningful connections he would make over the next few weeks. But they would be connections he would cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, they make my day no matter how long or short they are :)


	4. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hate it when schoolwork and other stuff prevent me from writing! (Currently working on another Stray Kids fanfiction on Wattpad which I will move to this platform once it's over :)  
> So might as well work on moving more of this fanfiction, because the response looks amazing (I don't know the a03 standards yet, but I'm happy with the response so far XD)! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Jeongin immediately ran out of his house when he saw Hyunjin pull into the driveway.**

"How was it!?" He eagerly asked, getting on the back of the motorcycle.

"Boy, do I have a lot to tell you," Hyunjin said, starting the motor.

Jeongin patiently listened as they hit the road to school. He gasped. "So you're telling me you made friends with THE Lee Know!?"

"You know him?" Hyunjin asked.

"I follow him on Instagram," Jeongin said. "He's like my idol, he's so talented. I wish I could be as good."

"Don't beat yourself up, you're a good actor too," Hyunjin said. He chuckled. "Well, I know he's amazing at motorcycle racing, but I've never actually seen him act. I have high expectations now."

"Well, you'll get a chance tomorrow," Jeongin said. Then, his face turned hopeful. "Wait, you guys are friends now, right? Can I like... MEET him!?"

"Jeongin, he's another person at our school, not some kpop idol," Hyunjin laughed. "But you're in luck, we're meeting him after school today. At the smoothie place."

"Yessss!" Jeongin celebrated. He carefully took out his phone and blasted some music to accompany the motorbike ride.

This was how their mornings usually went. It was a pleasure.

**Lee Know had never actually specified to Hyunjin where he would be after school.**

"How am I supposed to find a motorbike among all these cars!?" Hyunjin complained.

"Over here!" a voice called out. Lee Know had come over himself with his motorbike.

"Hey!" Hyunjin said. "This is my friend, Jeongin. Jeongin, this is Lee Know."

"Hello!" Jeongin said excitedly. "I'm a huge fan of your Instagram page, you're really talented!"

"Wow, looks like I'm famous now," Lee Know said with a smirk. "I look forward to the day you join the drama club." He looked at Hyunjin. "Are we still racing?"

"Racing?" Jeongin asked. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Hyunjin said. "We have this bet on who can win a motorbike race. Lee Know won yesterday, but I'm winning today."

"You sure about that?" Lee Know said. "Let's go."

"So you'll be going faster this time? Cool!" Jeongin said, getting on the back of the motorbike.

And soon, the thrill began again. But Hyunjin still couldn't catch up with Lee Know.

"Hyunjin, over there!" Jeongin said, pointing over to an alternate route that had a high hill. "The bus goes that way to avoid traffic and it would be really fun to bike on!"

"Oh yeah, good idea!" Hyunjin said. "Hold on tight!"

As he approached the hill, he called out to Lee Know. "Change of directions!" He then headed over to the hill, assuming Lee Know would follow.

Hyunjin didn't bother to look behind him. Riding on the hill was amazing and it was only when Hyunjin and Jeongin reached the smoothie place when they realized that Lee Know wasn't there.

"Did something happen?" Jeongin asked worriedly.

But Lee Know soon arrived a few minutes later. Hyunjin grinned. "I win! What took you so long?"

"That direction change was really last minute," Lee Know quickly said. But he looked strange. Almost like his soul had left his body.

"That still took a really long time," Hyunjin said. He shrugged. "Oh well, you're paying!"

"I would but..." Lee Know began. "Shoot, I think I forgot my wallet today..."

"But it's right in your pocket-" Jeongin began. Lee Know shot him a glare.

"I heard that," Hyunjin said. "Pay up!"

Lee Know groaned and headed over to the counter.

Soon, the usual drinks had been ordered (a latte for Jeongin), and after a quick argument on whether or not a latte was an Ice Americano rip off, they all took a seat.

"So you guys are even now?" Jeongin asked.

"Not even close," Lee Know said. "I call today as a fluke."

"How can you say that?" Hyunjin asked. "Someone as fast as you should be able to deal with last-minute direction changes."

"That's... not the problem," Lee Know began. "Change directions all you want. But maybe next time..." He hesitated.

"... don't make it so high?"

It took a second for Hyunjin and Jeongin to comprehend the meaning of that. Once they did, they burst into laughter.

"A fear... of heights!? Wow, I did NOT expect that from you." Hyunjin said between chuckles.

"It's not funny!" Lee Know tried to defend. "I could see myself approaching my doom on that hill! It's hard to go fast like that."

More laughter.

"I'm definitely taking you to some cool lookout spots I know," Jeongin joked. "You'll love them!"

Resigned to his fate, Lee Know slumped in his chair. "I will get my revenge someday..."

Everyone fully energized, they all stood up to go home.

"Wait, so if you consider today a fluke, can we race again tomorrow?" Hyunjin asked, taking the opportunity.

"Definitely. See you in the club tomorrow. If you slack off, I might just kick you out," Lee Know fake threatened. "See you soon too, Jeongin." He added.

"Duly noted," Hyunjin said. "Bye!" Jeongin said, happily waving. "That was fun," he said, after they had parted.

"Yeah," Hyunjin agreed. "It looks like we're going to see him a lot more. Not that I'm complaining."

**Finally, the first official drama club meeting.**

Hyunjin expected it, but still felt very happy to see his name at the top of the list that the older students had made, for Lee Know's group.

"Before we start, some of the best students here have been asked to also give a monologue, just so you guys know what this club is all about." the teacher said.

As expected, Lee Know was one of those students. He went to the front, looking almost a little bit bored.

It was as if a completely different person had taken over when he began.

Nobody had been exaggerating. Lee Know was GOOD. No wonder he was the best of the best. Hyunjin was speechless at the end.

Soon, group meetings began. "I missed an opportunity to direct in a group with you AND Minho," Felix, who had been assigned to a different group, complained. "You'll do fine, everyone here is good," Hyunjin said.

"Okay, we're getting right to work," Lee Know said once they had all assembled into groups. 

The rest of the meeting was very fulfilling. Hyunjin could tell he was going to enjoy his time here.

"Can I steal some of your talent?" Hyunjin asked Lee Know as they both walked out of the room at the end of the meeting.

"Sure, if you can figure out how," Lee Know said. "Anyway, let's get going. On the ORIGINAL route."

"Sure. But are you sure you have enough money?" Hyunjin asked, feeling very confident after his totally legitimate win yesterday.

"No need. You'll be paying today," Lee Know said twice as confident. "I told you, yesterday was a fluke."

Hyunjin followed him to the parking lot, determined that he wasn't going to pay for another Ice Americano again.

**Lee Know had been right. That day really had been a fluke.**

Why? Because Lee Know beat him that day. And the next day. And the entirety of the following week.

Hyunjin's money wasn't going to run out anytime soon with the cheap Ice Americanos. But that wasn't the problem.

At first, simply racing had been fun and Hyunjin shrugged it off when Minho won. But as the next week went by, Hyunjin began to feel inferior whenever he lost a race. He tried, he really did. But he just couldn't beat Lee Know. He began to feel generally let down when he'd see Lee Know waiting for him at the store.

"Hyunjin, slow down!" Jeongin cried out, really holding on. It was the weekend and Jeongin and Hyunjin were riding home on the highway from their extra math class. "You've almost reached the speed limit!"

"I'm practicing my racing," Hyunjin said, his voice almost lost in the speeding wind.

"That again?" Jeongin asked. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously?"

"No..." Hyunjin said. "I just don't like losing."

"Same thing," Jeongin sighed. He dropped the subject anyway.

But that was a small matter. Because hanging out with Lee Know was genuinely fun. The two had gotten close over the week from racing and drama practices.

Speaking of those, Hyunjin felt like he was really improving in the club. Lee Know helped him with anything he struggled with and it was fun to work with so many amazing actors. "I'm jealous," Jeongin would occasionally huff.

It was around the start of the next week when a new development occurred. It was the same place, same time, same drinks.

"How fun do you find the drama club?" Hyunjin casually asked.

Lee Know took a large sip of his drink and then finally answered. "Don't get me wrong, I like it a lot. But there's something I REALLY want to try out, and I sometimes feel like I'm missing out."

"Really?" Hyunjin asked, now curious. What else could this prodigy possibly want?

"You know what would be really cool?" Lee Know said, leaning closer, as if he were sharing a secret.

"A movie. Now THAT would be a different experience"

Just a simple wish. Neither of them knew that day, how far that wish would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm still a week into this archive and already found some amazing stuff. I highly recommend work from vminsungies, im diving into their minsung work (im VERY minsung biased, heh heh...) and im already in love! Really wish I had chosen to explore this place sooner!


	5. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments guys! They make my day and make me motivated to do even better with my writing!

**Hyunjin and Jeungin both walked through the city, ice cream cones in hand, that evening.**

"... the plays are going really well," Hyunjin continued to Jeongin, filling him in on the happenings of the drama club. "Our idea isn't the most original, but the parts are difficult, so it'll really show our skills."

"That's nice," Jeongin said. But Hyunjin heard it. A bitter tone to Jeongin's voice.

He stopped. "Okay, what's wrong?".

"What?" Jeongin asked, surprised at the question. "Nothing. I'm fine."

But after years of hanging around the positive Jeongin, Hyunjin knew how to tell a fake smile. "Um, no you're not. So tell me what's wrong."

Jeongin stayed silent. But after remembering what he had said, Hyunjin had a pretty good idea why Jeongin was upset. His expression softened.

"It sucks that you can't join the club this year," Hyunjin said. "I can stop talking about it so much, if you want."

Jeongin's shock told Hyunjin that he had guessed correctly. "No! Look..."

He hesitated. "I'm... happy for you, I really am. And I know I can join next year. But... I hate the feeling of missing out. Like I'm falling behind."

Hyunjin sighed. He figured as much. Yet, despite knowing he would miss out, Jeongin had loyally reminded Hyunjin about the drama club and had been excited for him the full way. Hyunjin had so much respect for that.

Hyunjin put his hand on Jeongin's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me. And you don't need to worry. I'm going to need a lot of help with the play going forward and there are a lot of parts you can try acting. You're not going to fall behind, not on my watch."

Jeongin smiled, a real one this time. "Thanks Hyunjin. Anything will help. And I still want to know everything about the club."

"You sure?" Hyunjin asked.

Jeongin nodded. "You know what, at this point, it doesn't even need to be the club. If I get any opportunity to act again..."

"I'd love that."

Hyunjin knew how that felt. He didn't know what he could do for Jeongin. They could only wait and see.

And so, the two friends began to focus on their melting ice cream cones, not uttering another word about the topic.

**Hyunjin stayed awake at night, in deep thought.**

His conversation with Lee Know that afternoon was still fresh in his mind.

**Flashback:**

_"A movie!?" Hyunjin exclaimed. "So you want to be an actor?"_

_"Not necessarily..." Lee Know said, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Simpler than that. Instead of acting on stage, I want a chance to be in front of the cameras. Even if it were just a mini project or something. But our school doesn't have anything like that. There's not even a film club at our school."_

_He shrugged. "It's just a thought that comes to me from time to time."_

**Present:**

A movie... Hyunjin thought about it. It didn't seem particularly complicated. Simply filming a story with cameras instead of on the stage. Lee Know's wish wasn't a huge one.

It really wasn't.

_You know what, at this point, it doesn't even need to be the club. If I get any opportunity to act again, I'd love that._ Those had been Jeongin's words.

That connected the dots. Hyunjin sat up abruptly, his mind running with ideas.

He knew just what to do.

**The next day:**

"Lee Know!" Hyunjin called after him that morning, seeing him about to go to class.

Lee Know turned back surprised. They didn't usually talk during school hours. "What's up?"

"We'll make one!" Hyunjin said, almost out of breath from running to catch up with Lee Know.

"Make what?" Lee Know asked, very confused.

"A movie!" Hyunjin finished. "We'll make a movie! What do you think?"

A few seconds of silence. Lee Know was clearly thinking. Finally, he spoke. "I think..."

"That I should be the one to pay for our drinks this time."

**At the smoothie place:**

"Okay, so tell me everything," Lee Know finally said, putting the drinks he paid for this time on the table.

Whenever Hyunjin tried to bring up the matter during drama club, Lee Know would always signal him to wait until later. Now was the time.

"Okay, so we assemble a couple of people, create a story, and film a movie!" Hyunjin said.

After a few seconds, Lee Know laughed. "That's not a plan, that's a rough outline. But... you're getting somewhere."

He began to think. "If we really did that, we'd have me... you..."

"Also Jeongin," Hyunjin said. "He loves to act and he's pretty good. He'd love the opportunity."

Lee Know thought more about that. To be fair, he also had someone in mind who would love the opportunity.

"Okay, so we have a few people, a very, VERY, rough plan, and the talent..." Lee Know began. 

He sighed. "Give me some days to give it some thought. It's an interesting idea, I'll give you that."

Hyunjin sighed in relief. It wasn't a no.

"See ya!" Hyunjin said once they were ready to leave. He rode away on his motorcycle.

Lee Know really didn't know if something like this would work. How would they even start? What would they do?

However, it was something. There was a chance.

Lee Know smiled to himself. What a brilliant thing it would be, if it actually worked.

**Hyunjin didn't get an answer from Lee Know until Friday.**

"Hey," Lee Know said, tapping Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hyunjin asked, trying to keep his hopeful tone down.

"My house, this Sunday. Can you do it?" Lee Know asked.

Surprised at the offer, Hyunjin pulled up Maps on his phone. "Where is it again?"

Hyunjin was surprised when he inputted the location into Maps. "It's like, a ten-minute walk away from my house! This is great!"

He gave Lee Know a thumbs up. "I'll be there."

"Great, bring Jeongin too. We'll talk more about you know what," Lee Know didn't really know why he was being so secretive. Maybe it was just that saying the word made it feel like it was actually going to happen. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "By the way, I have a dentist appointment now, so no motorbiking today."

"Kay, see you Sunday."

Jeongin was also staying behind for some school help, so Hyunjin rode home alone. But that didn't matter. 

They had a plan. This could actually happen.

**Hyunjin texted Jeongin on Saturday night.**

**_Hyunjin:_ **

_Are u free tomorrow?_

_**Jeonginnie:** _

_Probably. Why?_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Come over 2morrow morning. We're going to Lee Know's house._

_**Jeonginnie:** _

_REALLY!? What 4?_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Its a surprise, trust me._

_**Jeonginnie:** _

_Kk... See u 2morrow!_

****

**Jeongin arrived first thing in the morning.**

"Hello Kkami!" Jeongin said, rushing to pet Hyunjin's dog. He looked up at Hyunjin.

"This surprise better be good."

"It is, trust me," Hyunjin said. "Okay, let's go."

"Can we take Kkami for a walk?" Jeongin asked, still petting him.

Hyunjin hesitated. "That would mean taking him to Lee Know's house... Oh well, he shouldn't mind," He looked at Kkami. "New walk today Kkami, how do you like that!?" He affectionately petted her fur.

The walk really hadn't been far. They were at Lee Know's house in no time.

Lee Know answered at the first knock. "Hello... oh!"

Lee Know noticed Kkami in Hyunjin's arms. A dreaded look came onto his face.

"This is Kkami, my dog. Jeongin and I decided to walk him, hope that's okay," Hyunjin studied Lee Know's expression. "Don't tell me you ALSO have a fear of dogs."

Lee Know quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. The thing is..."

"Don't worry, Kkami's harmless, aren't you girl?" Hyunjin said, not listening to Lee Know, and petting Kkami instead. "She only gets a little aggressive around cats. Without them, we're good."

"Yeah... ABOUT that..." Lee Know began to say.

Hyunjin suddenly heard a series of meows. Slowly turning their heads, Jeongin and Hyunjin both saw not one, but TWO cats sitting down near the living room couch.

Kkami began to aggressively bark at the cats and Hyunjin had to hold her tight to prevent her from jumping out of his arms. "Whoa Kkami, it's all right!"The smallest out of the two cats began to slowly crouch into the couch, in fear.

Lee Know sighed. "I should have told you before."He went over to the small scared cat and affectionately picked it up.

"It's okay Dori," Lee Know said in a soothing voice, stroking the cat's fur. "Everything's all right, don't be scared." This was a new side of Lee Know that Hyunjin had never seen before. So he DID have a soft side.

"I really should have asked before bringing Kkami, I'm sorry," Hyunjin said. "Jeongin and I will hold on to her, so you don't have to worry."

"It's fine," Lee Know said, waving it off. "Anyway, this is Dori, the youngest," he said, gesturing to the small cat he was holding. "That's Sooni, the oldest," he said, looking at the other cat near the couch. "And..."

Lee Know sighed and went down the hallway. When he emerged again, he was holding not only Dori, but yet ANOTHER cat, who did NOT look happy to be in Lee Know's arms.

"This is Doongi," he said. "He doesn't like people so you won't see him much." Finally giving in to Doongi's yowls, Lee Know put him down. "Love you too!" he called after him, as Doongi scurried into the next hallway. 

"THREE cats!?" Jeongin exclaimed. "Can I pet them?"

"Go ahead. Sooni loves that." While Jeongin went off doing that, Hyunjin, making sure Kkami stayed with him, and Lee Know sat on the couch. "My parents aren't home right now so we're alone. Did you tell Jeongin?"

Hyunjin shook his head. "I told him it was a surprise."

"Tell me now!" Jeongin said from the side of the couch.

So Hyunjin did. Once he was finished, Jeongin ran to sit on the couch. "Really!? Really, really, really!?"

"Nothing's confirmed yet. But hopefully." Lee Know said.

"We WILL do it," Jeongin said. Both Hyunjin and Lee Know were surprised by his determination. 

Suddenly, Lee Know's phone began to buzz with notifications every second. Lee Know groaned and opened up his messages.

"Who's that?" Hyunjin asked.

"My friend, Han. I asked him to also come over today," Lee Know sighed and began to type. "Stop...spamming...me and... get...over...here!"

Hyunjin was excited to meet this Han Jisung. He never saw him at school so he only heard of him from Lee Know mentioning him.

Lee Know quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and put it outside his door. He ignored Hyunjin and Jeongin's curious glances.

Finally, a few minutes later, the doorbell began to ring at least a dozen times.

"It's open, stop that!" Lee Know yelled from the inside.

The door opened and Han walked in. I have seen him a few times, Hyunjin remembered. But we've never actually spoke.

"Lee Know, why?" Han asked, holding up the sign Lee Know had taped to the door.

**IF YOU'RE HAN JISUNG, GET OUT!** was written very boldly.

"You're late, get out," Lee Know simply said.

"Nah, I think I'll stay. I'm hungry," Han began to walk into the kitchen.

Lee Know picked up a couch pillow and aimed it at the back of his head. "Ow!" Han said, rubbing his head.

"You're not going anywhere, sit down," Lee Know said. "We're delayed thanks to you."

What a very interesting relationship, Hyunjin and Jeongin both thought.

"Okay, quick introduction. Han, this is Jeongin and Hyunjin..."

"Oh yeah, I see you around at school sometimes," Han interrupted. "Nice to meet you!"

"... and guys, this is Han. I told him all about this possible idea," Lee Know said. He looked at Han. "So did you do the research I told you to do?"

Han sighed and took out a piece of paper. "Yeah, jeez. Next time, get a better internet connection and do your own research."

"Okay," Lee Know continued. "Basically, there are some essential roles when it comes to making a movie. We need at least one person for all of them."

"Wow, you put a lot of thought for someone who seemed like half convinced that this would work," Hyunjin joked. Lee Know politely ignored him and continued. This would be possible as long as they took action.

"Okay, so we have actors. Me, you, and Jeongin. And..." Lee Know put his hand on Han's shoulder. "Han's crazy good with cameras and film equipment. There's no film club at school so he took this opportunity right away. So we have a camera person."

"Aw...thanks man, I know I'm crazy good too," Han said, flattered. He got another pillow hit for that.

"Here is the rest of the list," Lee Know said, putting the paper on the coffee table. Everyone gathered around it.

**-Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, Jeongin**

**-Camera person: Han**

**-Director:**

**-Scriptwriter:**

**-Music director:**

**-Props and scenery person:**

"That's a lot for one movie!" Jeongin exclaimed.

"True," Lee Know said. "But if we can get these people, this project is an official go."

"Then let's do it!" Hyunjin said enthusiastically. "So all we need is four more people? Done!"

"Okay then, let's get to work!" Jeongin said. He looked at his phone. "Oh no, my mom is expecting me soon! I need to pick up some ramen for dinner too!"

"Yeah, I'm leaving too," Hyunjin said.

"Let's exchange contacts," Han said. "We'll keep in touch."

Contacts were exchanged and the deal was sealed.

"So you're not walking home with me?" Hyunjin asked, with Kkami back on a lease. Jeongin shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. See ya!" His face gave a huge smile. "You're right, this was a good surprise. You're the best."

"No problem! What are friends for?" With that, Hyunjin left.

"Yo!" Jeongin heard a voice call him.

It was Han. "Where do you usually pick up ramen?"

"Just the local store," Jeongin said.

Han shook his head. "No way. To get some good ramen in Korea, there are other places you need to go to." He checked his phone. "Do you have time? I can show you."

"Is that okay? I don't want to waste your time." Jeongin said.

"Don't worry about it. Food is life, and there's always time for life," Han said. "Come on!"

And with that, connections were being formed through this project. Connection going far beyond simple work relationships.

**Hyunjin realized halfway home how oblivious he had been.**

A director for the movie!? Hyunjin knew the perfect person for the job!

And he would be more than willing to do it.

**The bell rang at school, letting out the English class.**

The person Hyunjin was looking for had left first, so Hyunjin had to run to catch up with him. Finally, he found him.

"Felix! Wait up!"

There was no better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Kkami's gender so I just assumed a female gender.
> 
> Also, I just found out that Hyunjin is allergic to cat fur. And the scene was already written by then and I didn't want to change it. So let's ignore that fact for now.
> 
> See you in the next chapter :)


	6. At The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll most definitely be updating every single day, maybe twice a day if I feel some extra love towards my readers XD  
> Still crying about the fact that this actually has views, lol

**_ Let's Make Movie's! _ **

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Anybody on?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_I am now. What do u want?_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_I found us a director!_

_**Lee Know:** _

_Really!? That quickly?_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Told you this would be easy :)_

_**Lee Know:** _

_Okay, well... tell him to meet_ _us on the school balcony during_ _lunchtime. Han and I are getting_ _drinks,_ _so maybe half an hour_ _into the break?_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Okay, I'll tell Jeongin if he doesn't check this._

_**Lee Know:** _

_Okay, my class is starting,_ _Leave me alone._

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Got it. Bye!_

**Lunchtime:**

"Over here!" Jeongin waved out, seeing Lee Know and Han walking towards the balcony, coffee cups in hand.

Hyunjin sighed. "How much caffeine can you guys even drink?"

"I can drink this all day!" Han said. "Ice Americano for life! Cheers!" He and Lee Know clinked their cups in agreement.

"Anyways..." Jeongin said, not wanting to start that argument again. "Is he coming?"

"I told him to meet us here," Hyunjin said. "He said he would definitely come." 

Suddenly Hyunjin saw him, looking around. "Felix, over here!"

Finally seeing him, Felix walked over. He looked very excited. "Hello!"

"Okay, quick introductions," Hyunjin said. "Guys, this is Felix. Felix, this is Jeongin, Lee Know, and Han."

"Yeah, you were also in drama club last year," Lee Know acknowledged. "So Hyunjin told us you're a director?"

Felix nodded eagerly. "I've been a director in the drama club since last year and I also did it tons of times in Australia."

"So Hyunjin told you about the movie?" Jeongin asked.

"Yup!" Felix said. "And if you're going to go forward with it, I'm in! You can count on me! Especially with the chance to work with Lee Know!"

Everyone was surprised by that. Well, getting a director on board had been easier than they thought.

"So three more people to go," Lee Know said. "Unfortunately, I have a feeling like we might have to do a bit more persuading from now on."

"Who else do you guys need?" Felix asked. After they told him, he nodded in agreement. "We NEED a scriptwriter. I can't do my job without one."

"Really?" Han asked curiously.

"I'm sure we'll all participate in writing the story," Felix explained. "But we need the person behind the controls. The person who can write a good script, taking into account the possible action needed and the limitations of our scenery and equipment. The director and the scriptwriter work together to make sure that the movie will not only be good, but look good. Yeah, I'd put a scriptwriter as priority for now."

After that information dump, everyone stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. Suddenly, Lee Know had an idea. He looked at Felix.

"If I recall correctly, the play I was in last year wasn't written by the club members. It had been written by another student at school. And it was a very good script. The script was authored but I can't remember who it was..."

Felix took out his phone. "Yeah, last year's scripts were written by other students. If we go onto the school website, I'm pretty sure we can find the scripts, along with who wrote them."

He scrolled for a second. He came across a title. "Is this it?" he asked, showing the phone to Lee Know.

"Yeah, that's the one," Lee Know confirmed, and he clicked on the link, opening up the script. "The author needs to be on the top of the page... found it! Who is this person?"

Everyone gathered around the phone so they could see the name of the writer.

_Kim Seungmin._

**After lunch, afternoon Korean class:**

Felix slumped on his desk, wondering what he had gotten himself into. All he had done was open his mouth, and now, he had the hard job.

_**Flashback:**_

"Oh, it's HIM!" Felix, Hyunjin and Han all said at the same time, after seeing the name.

"Wait, do you guys have any classes with him or something?" Jeongin asked.

"He's in my English class," Hyunjin said.

"English and Korean," Felix said.

"Math," Han said. "But you don't need to have any classes with him to know who SEUNGMIN is."

"Who?" Lee Know and Jeongin, the odd ones out, impatiently asked.

"Only the smartest kid in the entire grade!" Hyunjin said. "He's at the top of every one of his classes, except English."

"And that's only because I'm there," Felix said. "And it's not like he's that far behind in that either."

"Dang, and now he's also a writer?" Han exclaimed. "How smart can one person be?"

"But either way... he seems like the perfect person to have as a scriptwriter," Jeongin said.

"But are you sure he would agree?" Han asked. "He seems like the type of person who only studies."

"Not necessarily..." Felix said. "He actually helps me a lot in Korean class. My grades are actually not that bad thanks to him. I'm sure we can convince him to do something he likes, if we tried."

"Then there's hope," Jeungin said. "Now..." Lee Know began. "Someone needs to talk to Seungmin. Most ideally someone who has talked to him before and gets along reasonably well with him..."

Everyone looked towards the perfect person for the job.

"Wait, why's everyone looking at me?" Felix asked.

**Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, Jeongin**

**Camera person: Han**

**Director: Felix!**

**Scriptwriter:**

**Music director:**

**Props and scenery person:**

**Present:**

Felix really didn't know how he was going to convince Seungmin. Just because they talked didn't mean Felix had a particular advantage. Unfortunately, today was the perfect day.

"Since we finished all the lessons early, today will be a work period to finish any unfinished homework," His Korean teacher said. "And I KNOW some of you have a lot of that."

Felix could feel her eyes on him and he gulped. Okay, he just had some... catching up to do.

Felix stared at his worksheet. He definitely needed help with this one. 

Seungmin was sitting in front of Felix, probably just taking a break since he obviously finished all the work. Taking a deep breath, Felix tapped him on the shoulder. "Pssh, Seungmin. Can you help me with this sheet?"

Seungmin looked back and shrugged. "Sure. I don't have anything else to do now," He pulled his chair up to Felix's desk and looked at the questions. "Okay, let's start with this one..."

20 minutes passed with just a one on one lesson. "Okay," Seungmin concluded. "Maybe try the next few questions on your own. Ask me if you need any help."

"Thanks!" Felix said. "No problem," Seungmin said. As Felix started on the next problem, he saw Seungmin putting his earphones in and clicking something on his phone. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you listening to?" Felix asked.

"Oh..." Seungmin said, surprised by the question. "Just stuff..."

"What stuff?" Felix persisted. "Nothing special." Seungmin simply said.

"Can I see?" And before Seungmin could protest, Felix loosely took out one of the earphones and put it in his ears. His eyes widened when he realized what he was listening to.

**_BANG BANG NEOYE BULLET BULLET BULLET!!!!!!!_**

"You like kpop!?" Felix exclaimed, jamming a little to the song.

Seungmin gave a big sigh. "Yeah... I mean... some songs are good so..." He then realized that Felix's question had not been phrased as an insult. "Wait, do you like kpop?"

"I love it!" Felix said excitingly. "Fancyis song of the year!"

"Oh yeah... I'm pretty sure I have that song somewhere in my playlist," Seungmin said.

That's it, Felix definitely wanted this guy in the group. "Can I listen to your playlist along with you?"

"Sure!" Seungmin said, secretly happy at the request. "Just make sure you can focus on your work."

"Got it!" And the class went on, the two of them silently humming to the music in their head.

**Felix made sure to catch up with Seungmin after class.**

"What is it?" Seungmin asked.

"Were you the one that wrote the award-winning script last year for the drama club?" Felix asked.

Seungmin smiled. He would never forget that project. "Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see..."

A few moments passed. Seungmin was in deep thought. Finally, he spoke. "I think I'll need to give it some more thought."

"Do you want to meet the group?" Felix asked. "Maybe that'll help you decide. Maybe after school?"

"Hmm..." Seungmin began. "Okay! But can you all gather at 4 at a certain location? I have a... commitment there, and I can meet you guys after."

"Okay, where should we go?" Felix asked.

"Give me your contact, and I'll text you the address before school ends," They exchanged contacts. "Okay, we're getting late. See you later!" And with that, Seungmin was off.

Felix stood there for a moment, then gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

**Almost 4:**

"Do you even know how to drive!?" Hyunjin cried out.

"He obviously doesn't, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Han whispered.

"I heard that, Han!" Lee Know called out from the driver's seat. Han immediately shut his mouth.

Two motorcycles were obviously not enough for five people, so the only option was to take the car. Driven by Lee Know.

"You ride motorcycles, for crying out loud, you can't be THIS bad at driving!" Hyunjin said as the vehicle almost swerved into another lane.

"Biking is different, okay?" Lee Know protested. "You could always walk."

"Or you could always retake your driver's license." Han chimed in. 

"This is your last day to live Han!" Lee Know said. 

But finally, they reached the address Seungmin had texted Felix. It was some sort of apartment business complex.

"Okay, Seungmin said it was the 10th floor," Felix smirked. "Who wants to go up with me and see what this commitment is?"

"But didn't Seungmin tell you to wait down here-" Jeongin began.

"I'm in!" Han said.

Lee Know looked up at the height of the building. "I'll pass!"

"Come on!" Han said, dragging Jeongin along.

That left Hyunjin and Lee Know waiting below. 

"Great..." Lee Know muttered. "The best way to have someone refuse you is to deliberately ignore their instructions... They better not mess everything up."

**On the 10th floor:**

"What room is it?" Felix wondered. The three of them searched the floor but most of the rooms were empty.

"Um... guys?" Jeongin called out, noticing something. "Is it this one?" He pointed at a half-open door with a handmade sign attached to it.

**DAY6 FANCLUB- Meetings every Monday!**

"Nooo..." Han said, very confused. "No way would someone like Seungmin be in-"

A group of students immediately walked out of the room, chatting and laughing. Seungmin was among them.

His eyes caught the three of them, and a shocked look came on his face, as if he had been caught red-handed. "Wha- What are you guys doing here!? I told you to wait downstairs!"

"We were curious." Felix grinned. "So... you're a member?"

Seungmin chuckled nervously. "Uh... yeah! A member! That's what I am. Just a member..."

"See you next week, president!" A student called out to Seungmin. 

Seungmin quickly waved back to him and turned back to Han, Jeongin, and Felix nervously, whose mouths were wide open. "Um..."

"Wow... you're not just a casual fan..." Felix began to laugh. "You're a fanboy! That's cool!" He put his hand up for a high five.

Seungmin accepted it, shocked at the reaction. "You guys... don't think it's weird?"

"Weird? Isn't this a normal high school student thing? We all have our interests, what's wrong with that?" Han said.

"Exactly!" Felix said. Seungmin sighed in relief. "Okay, but do not breathe a WORD about this to anyone!"

"Of course man, it's a promise!" Han assured. "We can pinkie swear if you want," Felix said. He put it out and the promise was made.

"Okay!" Jeongin said, finally speaking. "But... what IS Day6?"

Silence. Then bursts of laughter. Seungmin took him by the shoulder and led everyone out of the building. "You have a lot to learn. You must be educated."

"Wait, does this mean you'll join the team!?" Felix asked, hopefully.

Seungmin responded with a grin. "I said I'd meet the team first, and I like what I see. To be honest, I've missed the opportunity to be able to write, ever since last year. Why would I refuse this?"

"Yessss!" Jeongin said, pumping his fist in celebration. "Let's go tell Hyunjin and Lee Know!"

And so it turned out, going into the building had been a good decision after all.

**Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, Jeongin**

**Camera person: Han**

**Director: Felix**

**Scriptwriter: Seungmin!**

**Music Director:**

**Props and scenery person:**


	7. Sound of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the next two chapters, including this one, might be a little bit dull, and I'm sorry about that!  
> But afterwards, let's just say... a little more drama will be starting up, heh heh...

**It didn't take long for Jeongin to become crazy excited once the chance of the movie project happening was looking to be real.**

"I definitely need to practice for this!" Jeongin said excitingly on the back of Hyunjin's motorcycle, on the way to school. "I'll need to be good and... ooh, maybe I need like, a stage name! Like how Lee Know is a stage name... Hmm... You call me Innie all the time so maybe like... a cooler version of that?... I know, like In! Or maybe something more creative... Wait, in English, In is spelled as I... and N! I know, how about I.N.!? I like the sound of that!"

"Hold your horses, **I.N.** " Hyunjin laughed. "We still have a long way to go."

"Only two more roles," Jeongin protested. "We found Felix and Seungmin in a day, thing are going well!"

Hyunjin couldn't argue with that. But they had been lucky. Where were they going to find a music director and props person? It seemed like they had run out of options for people they actually knew.

**The crew, with the new addition of Seungmin, met again during lunch.**

"It would be cool if the movie had music..." Seungmin said. "It would make it official and everything. We could always get already made tracks but what's the fun in that? We just need to be lucky enough to score someone who can actually produce music."

"And THAT'S the hard part," Hyunjin groaned.

"Wait, where's Felix?" Han asked, looking around.

A few minutes passed. Suddenly, Felix burst in running with a huge smile on his face. "You guys are going to love me!"

"We already do," Han joked. "But what's up?"

"I think I know someone who can produce music!" Felix said.

Everyone was all ears. "Who!?"

"Chan!" Felix said dramatically. He waited for a reaction. He only got confused stares.

"Okay..." Felix said, starting from the beginning. "Bang Chan. He and I live in the same neighbourhood and he's also Aussie. When I first moved here, he taught me all about the way things work here, so it was easier to settle in." 

"I remember that he always mentions that he likes music and has even made a couple of songs himself. I don't know his skill level, but he's the best chance we have right now."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that. "So should we go to your neighbourhood this week?" Seungmin asked.

Felix nodded. "We can go after school on Friday."

Jeongin groaned. "Then we have to take public transportation"

"I mean..." Lee Know began. "I could always dri-"

"NO!" Everyone except Seungmin said with sheer certainty.

"Fine, take the bus then. See if I care," Lee Know shrugged. He smirked. "Good thing I have a motorcycle."

"Same here!" Hyunjin said.

"I'll come!" Jeongin and Han both took the opportunity at the same time.

Seungmin and Felix were the odd ones out. "Wait, what about us-"

"Oh wow, look at the time! We should get going!" Han quickly said, to avoid protests to this beautiful arrangement.

The four of them quickly scrambled into the hallways, abandoning Seungmin and Felix.

Seungmin groaned. "I'm pretty sure I have enough songs on my playlist to last a bus ride..."

"Don't worry, it's not that far," Felix assured.

**In spite of everything, Felix and Seungmin were the first to arrive. The motorbikes soon drove into the parking lot. Traffic, it seemed.**

"Hmmm, at first I gave this group a good 8/10," Seungmin began. "But now, you guys are down to a 3.5. I might have to leave if the rating goes down to a 2..."

"No, no, we're sorry, it won't happen again!" Han quickly said.

"Don't worry," Seungmin smirked. "I'm staying for the one good person in this group." He pointed to Felix.

How could such a model student be so evil on the inside, everyone wondered. You never knew whether or not he was joking.

"Thanks!" Felix said. "Anyways, Chan would probably be at the skateboard rink," Felix said. "Come on."

Everyone followed Felix. Finally, they reached an outdoor park with a skateboard rink attached to it.

"There he is!" Felix pointed to a curry haired man with headphones around his neck, about to have a ride. He went up the rink with his skateboard, did a cool trick, and came back down. He looked forward and saw Felix. He grinned.

"Oi Felix!" He waved out.

"Gday mate!" Felix said in English. "Come on, I'll introduce you guys," He told everyone else.

Chan was surprised at the large group of people. "Wow, Felix, you never told me you had this many friends." He said in Korean.

"Chan, this is Hyunjin, Lee Know, Han, Seungmin, and Jeongin," Felix said, introducing everyone. "Guys, this is Chan, the person I was talking about."

"Really? Why?" Chan asked. "Did I do anything wrong?" He joked.

"As if!" Felix said. "Actually, the thing is..."

By now, everyone had their plan for a movie memorized. Chan listened carefully. 

"You sometimes tell me you make music. Is that true? In that case, would you like to join the team?" Felix asked. Chan then put his hand up to stop him. "Be right back!"

He crossed the street and went into a house that was right across from the park, which was probably his house. He came back out with a laptop, headphones, and a machine.

"What kind of music would you guys want for your movie?" Chan asked.

"We actually don't have the story yet," Seungmin admitted. "We need more people first. But say... we wanted like a chill but sentimental vibe."

"Chill... and sentimental..." Chan began to play around with his computer and the machine. After around ten minutes, he unplugged his headphones. "Something like this?"

To everyone's surprise, he played a track.

Felix's mouth was wide open. "You... created this in ten minutes!? Why did you not brag about this talent before!?" Everyone peacefully listened to the beautiful track that was playing.

"Is it just me..." Jeongin began. "Or do I really want this track in our movie?"

"Exactly., Han agreed. "I don't care what our story is, as long as we have this!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, then it's settled!" Felix said. "Chan, you're hired!" His face turned hopeful. "Do you... want to be?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll do it!" Chan said. 

Everyone cheered. They had a music director!

It was time to leave. "Tell me when everything's prepared, and then I'll join," Chan assured.

"Great, thank you so much!" Jeongin said. 

**Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, Jeongin**

**Camera person: Han**

**Director: Felix**

**Scriptwriter: Seungmin**

**Music Director: Bang Chan!**

**Props and scenery person:**

"So, something tells me you want a bike ride." Lee Know told Seungmin. "I can give you one but fair warning, I'm pretty fast."

"We know..." Hyunjin muttered.

"I can easily knock you off the bike." Lee Know continued.

"I'd like to see you try," Seungmin said confidently.

"Wow, I feel betrayed..." Han said.

But either way, it was another productive day. A team of seven had been assembled.

Now, they only needed one more...


	8. One More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will have more drama! I might just do a double update today, but we'll see :)

**The next day, Jeongin was walking down the streets, his eyes glued to his phone.**

**_ Let's Make Movies! _ **

**_8:03 am-_ **

**_Hannie:_ **

_Yo, Jeongin, I heard you_ _changed your chat name_

**_I.N.:_ **

_Yes, to I.N.! It's my new stage name:) can u change my name to that on ur contacts, everyone?_

**_Hannie:_ **

_Got it!_

**_Now-_ **

**_Hannie:_ **

_Hey, where u at?_

**_I.N.:_ **

_Oh yeah, i left to pick up some groceries during lunch! sorry, forgot to say, can't meet u guys now_

**_Hannie:_ **

_It's cool, pick up some_ _coffee for me XD_

****

**With that out of the way, Jeongin quickly finished his shopping. Before leaving, he decided to stop at the dollar shop for snacks.**

He was busy looking at the selection and didn't notice the person walking down the aisle behind him. However, that person clearly noticed him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Jeongin turned around to see a person with shaggy black hair who Jeongin didn't know. However, his school uniform told him they went to the same school (Though he seemed quite short for a senior).

"Hey, are you one of the kids in the movie project?" the guy asked.

Jeongin was a little bit startled by that. "I'm sorry, um..."

"Oh!" The guy clearly remembered that he had forgotten to introduce himself. "The name's Changbin. Seo Changbin."

"I'm Yang Jeongin," Jeongin answered. But he was confused. "Yes, my friends and I are going to make a movie. But... how do you know about that?"

"This guy is tech club brags a lot about it," Changbin answered. "And I see you guys meeting up a lot during break times."

Jeongin only knew one person who was a tech club member. "Han..." He said under his breath. To be fair, it wasn't exactly a secret. "Oh, okay. But why do you ask?"

"You guys need a props person, right?" Changbin asked. He pointed to himself. "I'm your guy!"

Jeongin was very surprised by this. But what he had to do was obvious. "I'll take you to meet my friends. Are you done here?"

"Yup, let's go!"

**_Flashback:_**

"Why do we need a person just for props?" Hyunjin asked. "We can do that ourselves."

"No, not to handle props," Han explained. "Someone to make props. And not just that. To be able to pick good locations for our movie. Basically, we need someone with a creative edge. Like the finishing touch."

"Thank you for that accurate description, I'll put out the notices." Lee Know muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, it's fine! We've so close, we just need to complete the last stretch!" Felix said positively.

"Okay, so if anyone miraculously comes across a person who fits the job description, text it in the group chat immediately, and we'll all meet up," Seugmin concluded.

**_Present:_**

Everyone was already waiting at the front of the school after seeing the text Jeongin sent out. The excitement was in the air, this could be it.

There were quick introductions. "Oh yeah, you're in tech club!" Han said. "Yeah," Changbin said. "That was actually how I learnt about this entire thing."

"Wow, Han did something useful for once," Seungmin teased.

"Wait, aren't you the guy in science class who's always listening to music and drawing instead of doing actual work?" Lee Know straight out said.

"Yup, that's me," Changbin said, very proud of it. "But I can make anything! Trust me, you won't have to spend a cent if you let me on your team! Plus, I've always wanted to help in something big like this! It'll be fun!"

"Whoa, whoa," Hyunjin stopped him. "Cut the persuasive speech, it's not like we have a huge lineup of people. You want to do this, and you have the talent, so you're in!"

And without holding back, everyone let out a cheer! Some of them had been in this from the beginning, some of them needed a little bit of convincing. However, as their quest had progressed, everyone found at least a part of themselves wanting to see this through. And now that everyone had been assembled, one thing was clear.

None of them was going to back out now. They would do their absolute best.

**Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, Jeongin**

**Cameraperson: Han**

**Director: Felix**

**Scriptwriter: Seungmin**

**Music Director: Bang Chan**

**Props and scenery person: Changbin!**

"Let's not waste time, we should use every minute!" Hyunjin said eagerly! "Now... we need a story... Felix, Bang Chan sent you the track he made, right?"

"Yup," Felix said, taking out his phone. "Let's give it another listen. Changbin, wait until you hear THIS!"

Everyone stood mesmerized by the track again. Finally, Hyunjin spoke again. "Hmm... I haven't watched many dramas and movies, but this honestly seems like the type of BGM for a love story."

"Wait- you want to do a love story!?" Lee Know exclaimed.

"Do YOU!?" Hyunjin asked. Things were taking an interesting turn.

Lee Know shrugged. "I can totally do that. But can everyone else?"

Seungmin thought for a moment. "I've never written one before... but it shouldn't be that hard. I can do it."

Jeongin looked unsure. "I've never acted in anything romantic before. I don't know if I'll do well."

"Don't worry about it, I can always help you," Lee Know assured. "Challenge yourself a little," Hyunjin said.

Jeongin nodded. "I guess so... okay, I'll do it if that's what we're going with!"

And so, a story idea that none of them had really expected, came to life.

"But guys... haven't you forgotten something if you're going to a love story?" Changbin finally pointed out.

In their excitement, even Seungmin was left clueless. Finally, Changbin stated the obvious.

"A female lead."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

**Felix, Seungmin, and Han all walked to their afternoon classes, which were in the same direction.**

"Smooth move, pinning the job of finding a female lead on the others," Han told Seungmin.

"Of course," Seungmin said. "If you guys haven't noticed, we are the ones who have the most work right now, along with Chan."

"Oh yeah..." Felix remembered.

"Before we even begin filming, we need to write the script..." Seungmin said.

"And storyboard everything..." Felix said.

"Along with coming up with with all the camera shots," Han concluded.

They walked in silence for a second.

"My house after school?" Seungmin finally asked.

"Yes please," was the unanimous answer.

**The next few days began to be busy.**

The group began to meet every lunchtime, and after school for Chan's sake. Seungmin, Han, and Felix shared their progress continuously, and everyone gave suggestions, especially when it came to the storyline. Chan began to make more of the soundtracks.

It was hard, but fulfilling work. After all, these were all their expertise's, their strong points. Nothing could hold them back on that. Seungmin eagerly put pen to paper, with Felix and Han working with him all the way.

**That night, Hyunjin was on his phone before going to sleep. Everyone was active on the group chat.**

_**I.N.:** _

_Where we going_ _2 find female lead :(_

_**Seungmin:** _

_Not my problem_

_**Felix:** _

_Or mine_

_**Hannie:** _

_Or mine. Good luck :)_

**_Hyunjin:_ **

_u guys suck -_-_

_**Lee Know:** _

_U guys do know ur_ _hard work goes down_ _the drain without one,_ _right?_

_**Chan:** _

_Forget that, we have bigger_ _problems!_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Like what?_

_**Chan:** _

_This group name_ _is boring, we need_ _a better one!_

_**I.N.:** _

_I agree!_

_**Felix:** _

_Fine, let's see..._ _what do we all have in_ _common?_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_Most of us are students?_

_**Seungmin:** _

_Half of u guys act_ _like little kids_

_**Hannie:** _

_Says the fanb- ahem,_ _i said nothing!_

_**Seungmin:** _

_u will BE nothing_ _by tomorrow..._

_**Lee Know:** _

_I know, ur all_ _more high maintenance_ _then my cats -_-_

_**Changbin:** _

_we're all stray people_ _trying to make a movie_ _without knowing what_ _we're doing?_

_**Chan:** _

_I KNOW! Hey Lee_ _Know, you know?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_...I'm blocking you next time._ _So what is it?_

_**Chan:** _

_Stray Kids! Like... we're like kids..._ _and trying to figure out stuff..._

_**Lee Know:** _

_..._

_**Seungmin:** _

_..._

_**Hyunjin:** _

_I like it! it has a ring to it!_

_**I.N.:** _

_It catchy!_

_**Felix:** _

_Not bad..._

_**Changbin:** _

_YAAAAAHHHHH_

_**Lee Know:** _

_i wanna go 2 sleep_ _so whatever..._

_**Chan has changed the group name to "Stray Kids"!** _

_**I.N.:** _

_K, gn guys!_

_**Hannie:** _

_nigh Innie! bye people!_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_We can do this, fighting! anyways, gn!_

**Hyunjin happily logged off and lay in bed.**

It felt soo good to have a plan. And a group name on top of things! It was just a name, but it made everything so official. Like, as long as that name was there, this project would be there. THEY would be there. 

As he drifted off into sleep, Hyunjin didn't stop to consider the fact that the name was decided on in an online group chat. A place where things can be removed.

A place where things can change.

He didn't even try to consider that that very fact could be a curse. Why would he? Everything was going so well, why sweat the small details?

Unfortunately, that Thursday, the curse came in the form of a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you guys for over 200 hits, I'm really proud of that response for my first a03 story! I really appreciate you guys for reading this <3


	9. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is where the "little bit of romance" tag comes into play! This is my first time doing the whole "liking someone" trope, but I hope I was able to make it realistic enough.  
> Also, yay, double update today :)

**Seungmin approached everyone during lunchtime on Wednesday with good news.**

"I've finished the general outline!" He said excitedly. "Now, it's time to begin the actual script!"

"So... who's going to play the lead?" Changbin asked.

"Lee Know, obviously!" Han instantly chimed in.

"That's true, there's no one better," Felix agreed.

Cues of agreement.

"Okay then..." Seungmin said, taking a few notes. "I can start the script as soon as today!"

"Whoa whoa, give us the outline first!" Lee Know said. "I can't trust you just yet!" The two exchanged murderous glares.

Hyunjin stayed silent. This was silly, he shouldn't be feeling sad. Lee Know made the most sense for the lead, he was on a different level. However, he couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed, wishing he could be good enough for something as great as a lead role.

Oh well. It wasn't like he wouldn't also get a pretty good part. In the end, there wouldn't really be a difference between the lead and the other roles.

No added benefits... right?

**The group chat exploded the next day, Thursday morning. Hyunjin's phone pinged with notifications.**

**_Lee Know:_ **

_Woke up with a fever._ _Can't come today. Hyunjin,_ _say my lines during drama_

_**Hannie:** _

_Aw, that sucks. want me 2 come_ _over and give u company?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_I'm good, thank you very much -_-_ _My cats can do just that and they'll_ _also actually leave me alone_

_**Seugmin:** _

_also han, remember the test_ _in math 2day? studied?_

_**Hannie:** _

_...will u let me copy,_ _oh intelligent being?_

_**Seungmin:** _

_in ur dreams. give me ur notes,_ _and ill see what i can teach u_ _before the test._

_**Hannie:** _

_lifesaver! i regret every bad thing_ _ive ever done 2 u._

_**I.N.:** _

_ur sick lee know? get well soon!_

_**Lee Know:** _

_I will, just going to chill_ _and eat food_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_sorry, just came on! yeah, sure ill cover_ _ur lines today. remember, MUST FIND FEMALE LEAD_

_**Lee Know:** _

_check drama club today._ _there are some girls._

**Hyunjin kept Lee Know's suggestion in his mind as he entered the drama club.**

He was a bit disappointed that Lee Know was out today. He loved the movie project but ever since it had begun, the only times he and Lee Know could really bike together was after drama club, and occasionally the weekends. And those weren't guaranteed to stay once they got really serious on the project.

He looked around. True, there were girls in the drama club, but they were all in different groups and Hyunjin didn't really get the chance to speak to any of them. Lee Know would need some time to get to know the person, IF they could be convinced, so it wouldn't be ideal to have someone who they barely got to communicate with.

Then again... their ultimate goal was to find a good actor who would agree to be in a romance movie with people she barely knew. They couldn't really afford to be picky.

Everyone got into their groups. Hyunjin made sure to focus on his script. Not only would he need to say Lee Know's (who was the main character) lines today, but he also happened to be playing a double role himself. He was honoured that everyone had thought he was good enough for that.

However, before they could begin, the teacher walked up to the group. "Hello guys. I'm really sorry if this is last minute, but we actually have a new student at our school. She's supposed to start tomorrow but she went to the club today in hopes of a late entry. I'm impressed by her dedication, and acting skills, so I'm letting her join the club. I heard your group has someone playing double roles, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Hyunjin said, raising his hand.

"Wonderful! Is it okay if she joins your group and takes one of those parts?"

Everyone looked at each other, but it wasn't really a big thing. They all nodded in agreement. The teacher was satisfied. She left to get the new student. She came back.

"I would like to introduce you guys to Miyeon. Even though she joined last minute, please treat her as a full member of your group."

But Hyunjin didn't hear most of that. All he heard was "Miyeon." Because he was really only focusing on the person to who that name belonged. More specifically, a girl with dark brown hair covering her ears and flowing just past her shoulders, whose eyes smiled more at everyone than the rest of her face.

It was like a goddess had come into the room and brought a solution to all their problems. 

Metaphorically and literally. She was beautiful.

"Hyunjin!" His group member snapped him out of his trance. "Show her the part she'll be playing."

Hyunjin returned to his normal self. "Hello, I'm Hwang Hyunjin. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Miyeon," The girl said, without an ounce of shyness that you would expect from a new student. "I know I'm late, but I'll do my best to catch up with everyone!"

"Don't worry about it, we have a lot of time," Hyunjin said. He showed her the script. "I'll describe to you the characters I'm playing and you can choose one. Unfortunately, they're both male characters."

Miyeon shook her head. "That's not a problem for me. I'm willing to play any character, in any situation. As long as I can act, I'll do anything."

_As long as I can act. I'll do anything._

Was it really this easy? Was Miyeon the one? 

Throughout practice, Hyunjin kept on sneaking looks back at her. She was an amazing actor, she got into her role so easily. Hyunjin couldn't help but be entranced.

By the end of practice, Hyunjin was sure of one thing. He really wanted Miyeon in this project. She would easily embrace her role and do wonders in the movie.

Yes, that was why. There could be no other reason why Hyunjin felt like there was no one else he wanted other than Miyeon. In the movie.

At the end of meetings, everyone would always rush out quickly, way quicker than the logical time it would take to tell Miyeon everything.

So instead, Hyunjin quickly pulled her aside. "Want to get a coffee with me? There's actually something I need to talk to you about."

Miyeon was surprised at the offer. But she probably figured it had something to do with the drama club, because she nodded without further hesitation. "It's the place next door, right? Okay!"

Hyunjin then remembered that he had agreed to get smoothies with Jeongin after this. He quickly took his phone out to send a few texts while Miyeon got her coat.

**_Hyunjin:_ **

_Sorry, we cant meet up_ _2day_

_**I.N.:** _

_awwww, why? :(_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_don't tell any1 yet... but_ _i might have found someone 4_ _female lead. we're getting coffee_

**_I.N.:_ **

_REALLY!? can i come?_

Hyunjin hesitated for a moment. Having another group member present would make it easier to show Miyeon who she would be working with. And Jeongin had certain charms that could convince anyone.

But... Hyunjin REALLY wanted to have coffee with Miyeon, just the two of them. Maybe it was because he needed to get to know his new drama team partner. Yes, that had to be the reason.

**_Hyunjin:_ **

_Sorry, maybe next time_

_**I.N.:** _

_But why cant i-_

_**I.N.:** _

_ohhhhh, have fun with_ _this new girl!_

_**Hyunjin:** _

_whatever ur thinking, stop_ _thinking it -_-_

_**I.N.:** _

_:):):):) not thinking_ _anything. have fun on_ _ur dat- I MEAN coffee_ _visit!_

**_Hyunjin:_ **

_has anybody ever told u_ _how annoying u are, despite_ _how u try to be otherwise?_

_**I.N.:** _

_I think ur great_ _2! enough to be_ _able to impress anyone._ _hyunjin fighting!!! :)_

"Hyunjin, should we leave now?" Miyeon saved Hyunjin from having to convince his friend that whatever he was thinking was TOTALLY not true.

"Yeah, sorry, let's go!" Hyunjin was determined. He would do anything to impress Miyeon. For the movie, of course.

They got their drinks and sat down. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Miyeon asked.

"Okay, well, me and my friends..." Hyunjin explained everything once again, from beginning to end. He held his breath afterwards, awaiting what Miyeon would say.

"Why me?" She finally asked. "I just got here."

"And you've already proven how amazing you are!" Hyunjin blurted out. "A- as an actor!" He quickly corrected himself, hiding his blush.

Miyeon only laughed. "I don't think I'm THAT great at acting. But I'm thankful that others think I am," She sighed. "I'll need to think about it. I don't know how busy I'll be since I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Don't worry, we all have work to do," Hyunjin assured. "We find ways to work with our schedules." But he didn't want to overwhelm Miyeon. "But I understand. Take your time. We're still on the script process. Come find me anytime and tell me your decision."

She smiled. Hyunjin wanted to remember that smile for as long as he lived. 

"I need to go catch my bus," Miyeon said. "Where is the bus stop around here?"

"I'll walk you there," Hyunjin said, immediately getting up. "If you want, I can ride you home, it's no trouble, really."

"Thank you Hyunjin. I might take you up on that next time. But my parents are expecting me to take the bus this time."

They both walked to the bus stop. Hyunjin learnt more about Miyeon. Her family had moved to Seoul because of work transferring and Miyeon had acted a lot in her old school.

"Thank you for the coffee, Hyunjin," Miyeon said. "I'm still thinking about the movie, but I look forward to working with you at the drama club."

Hyunjin considered offering to wait with her until her bus came, but he didn't want to sound too pushy. "Looking forward to it too! See you tomorrow." And with that, he went off to go get his motorcycle from the parking lot.

At that moment, the sun finally came out from the clouds and Hyunjin was able to take off his coat. He felt so warm. Of course, there was no other way he could be feeling right now.

**Lee Know was feeling much better that evening. He decided to take his motorbike for a ride, as he often did to come back to life.**

His ride took him past the bus stop next to school. Usually, it was empty at this time of the day. But not today.

There was one person.

No buses ran at this time of the day, what was she still doing here? As Lee Know rode closer, he noticed that she was looking very frightened, checking her phone constantly. She was wearing the school uniform. Lee Know didn't recognize her from school but then again, it wasn't like he knew everyone.

Lee Know couldn't contain his curiosity. "Hey!" He called out. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked relieved to see another face. "Actually... I was supposed to take the bus home, but I think I must have gotten the bus schedule wrong... I'm sorry, I'm new here."

So not only was she stranded, this was a new environment for her. No wonder she was panicking.

"That's not good..." Lee Know knew the right thing to do. "Do you need a ride? If you tell me where you live, I can drop you."

The girl hesitated. Lee Know remembered he wasn't wearing his school uniform and must have sounded extremely suspicious. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his school ID. "I'm also a student. My name is Lee Minho. Please call me Lee Know"

The girl relaxed at the introduction. She looked wearily at his motorcycle. "Can you get me home fast? My parents are going to get worried."

Lee Know smirked. "If there's anything I can do, it's fast."

The girl sighed and then got onto the back of the motorcycle. Lee Know felt a bit unstable at first but then relaxed. He had never ridden a stranger on his bike before.

"Why are you out here so late anyway?" Lee Know asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I just joined the school's drama club, and it let out late," The girl answered.

Lee Know's eyes widened. "You're in the drama club!? Welcome, I'm a senior member!"

"Oh, okay! I'm Miyeon," She finally said, showing that she trusted Lee Know now. "I'm sorry for being a bit suspicious at first, that was rude."

"Anyone would be that way, it's fine," Lee Know said, waving it off. "Are you liking the club so far?"

"Yeah, it was interesting," Miyeon said. "In fact, this really nice guy in the group I joined was apparently so impressed by my acting, that he invited me to act in a movie he and his friends are doing. I said I'd think about it and now... I'm actually considering it."

Lee Know grinned. Hyunjin was a genius. "What a coincidence... especially since I'm actually one of those friends in the movie."

Now, it was Miyeon's turn to be surprised. "Really!?"

"Yup, and I trust Hyunjin's judgement," Lee Know turned back for a minute. "I can see your acting skills next week, but it would be really great if you agreed to do this."

He let that sink in. Soon, he pulled into Miyeon's street.

"I just need a little more time." Miyeon finally said. "But don't worry, I won't take long. I understand that I'll need some time to get to know the male lead of your movie if I agree to do this"

"That's me!" Lee Know said proudly.

Miyeon got off the bike and smiled. "Then I look forward to getting to know you better either way, Lee Know. Thank you for the ride!"

And with that, she left and walked into her house.

Lee Know sat there on his bike for a good minute. It was her smile that made him realize how pretty she was. And nice. And... perfect for the movie, of course. 

He felt different. Not in a bad way, but more in a way he wasn't used to feeling.

Lee Know sighed and started the motors of his bike. He must be going crazy.


	10. Truth

_A old man took the hand of a small child he found in the crowded city. He wasn't rough, he didn't try any bribes, he simply beckoned for the child to come closer and he did._

_Despite the circumstances, the child felt safe. He hadn't been feeling safe in quite some time. Something told him that this stranger understood him, and could make things alright._

_The old man knelt down so he could look the child in the eyes. He was a man of few words but what he did say would never leave you._

_"Jeongin, I want you to forget this happened..."_

_"Unless the time comes when it's absolutely necessary."_

Jeongin woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He just sat there for a few minutes, trying to process everything he saw in his dream.

Everything was so familiar. But why was it all coming back to him now? It was something he would never forget, but it had faded over time. It had been a long time since it had come to haunt him again.

So why now? He had promised he would forget. To stop thinking. To never use it for as long as he lived.

Unless absolutely necessary.

Everything was perfect right now. He didn't want anything to change. 

Now was not an absolutely necessary time. In fact, there was never a time when he wanted to remember less.

Passing off his dream as a mere coincidence, Jeongin fell back asleep, trying to put his mind at ease.

**Hyunjin felt a tap on his shoulder as he was opening his locker Friday morning.**

It was Miyeon! She looked excited. "I'll do it!"

It took a few seconds for Hyunjin to process that. "Wait, what?"

"The movie! I'll do it!" Miyeon said. 

A smile immediately spread on his face. "Really!? That's amazing!"

Miyeon nodded. "I gave it some thought. I'm honoured that I was asked to act in something like this right after coming here. I want to do my best!"

"You'll do great," Hyunjin assured. "I can take you to meet everyone else during lunchtime!"

**Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Miyeon!**

**Camera person: Han**

**Director: Felix**

**Scriptwriter: Seungmin**

**Music director: Bang Chan**

**Props and scenery person: Changbin**

"Okay, sounds great!" Miyeon said. She then took out a piece of paper. "And now for the not so important issue... where are any of these rooms?"

Remembering that this was Miyeon's first day here, Hyunjin chuckled and took her schedule. His eyes widened. "You have math first period too!? Then you can come with me!"

He had never actually asked Miyeon what her age was, but it looked like they were in the same grade, a fact that made him happier than it should have.

So they both walked to math class. Usually, this was a class that Hyunjin had to force himself to survive, but now, he didn't mind the class one bit. He convinced the teacher that Miyeon should sit right behind him. He explained all the missed work to her. They had continued talking long after the bell signalling the end of class rang, and had to quickly gather their stuff and leave the classroom.

Hyunjin walked with Miyeon to show her her next class. On the way, he spotted Jeongin.

Jeongin seemed a little off today. Usually, he was the first one to spot Hyunjin in the hallways and call out to him. But this time, his eyes were glued to his notebooks, as if in deep thought.

"Jeongin!" Hyunjin called out. Jeongin snapped out of whatever trance he was in and ran over to Hyunjin. "Hey!" He then noticed Miyeon.

"Jeongin, this is Miyeon. She agreed to play the female lead for the movie," He turned to Miyeon. "This is Jeongin. He's my friend and also one of the actors in the movie."

"Nice to meet you!" Jeongin said eagerly. "Same here, I look forward to meeting everyone else," Miyeon said. She turned to Hyunjin. "I'm sorry you have to show me around, you're probably late for your classes."

"It's no problem, really," Hyunjin assured. "See you at lunchtime, I'll meet you here."

Miyeon went off to her classroom and Hyunjin just stood there, caught in yet another trance, until Jeongin nudged him. He was grinning.

"Hey, I'm right, aren't I?" He asked.

"About what?" Hyunjin asked, completely clueless at the moment.

Jeongin groaned. "Are you really going to make me say it out loud?" He took a deep breath.

"You like her, don't you? Like, REALLY like her."

"Wha-WHAT!?" Hyunjin nearly dropped his books by the forwardness of Jeongin's question. "What- what are you talking about!? It's...nothing like that!"

"Your face is red," Jeongin annoyingly pointed out.

"I- aren't you late for class now?" Hyunjin said as a last resort.

"So are you. And judging by your reaction, it IS true." Jeongin finally concluded.

"ANYWAYS..." Hyunjin decided the subject had to be changed. "You seemed a little disturbed a few minutes ago, before I called you. Is anything wrong?" 

Now, it was Jeongin's turn to become flustered. "Who? Me? I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" Jeongin quickly said. "Just... a bad dream, probably," He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Anyways, I'm late for class. See you at lunch! Really glad we have a female lead now!" And with that, he was off.

On one hand, Hyunjin was relieved that he was able to steer the discussion away from him and Miyeon. But on the other hand, something was definitely up with Jeongin. Hyunjin would be on the lookout for that again.

Speed walking to class, Hyunjin suddenly remember what Jeongin had called Miyeon.

_The female lead._

Hyunjin didn't watch too much romance stuff and real life was obviously different, but wasn't it a pattern that the female lead always ended up with the male one?

He wasn't the male lead. He was a side character. The character that gets forgotten, in the shadow of the main.

The side character never won at the end.

**Hyunjin was able to get those dark thoughts out of his head by lunchtime, when he met up with Miyeon again.**

"They should be this..." Hyunjin paused. "... way."

But nobody was there. Instead, was a small sticky note taped to the window. Hyunjin peeled it off.

_New meeting spot. Room 321. Mine and Seungmin's surprise :)_

_-Changbin_

"Looks like we're going somewhere else today," He told Miyeon. "Weird... room 321 is supposed to be the English office."

Miyeon shrugged. "Let's go and see. Can't wait to meet everyone!"

So they reached room 321. To Hyunjin's shock, there was a sign taped to the door.

**Stray Kids.**

He opened the door.

"Yo, you guys made it!" Han said before he had even opened it fully.

Pretty much everyone was there. The room had been cleared out, everything emptied save for a few clean desks and lots of storage space.

"I figured since this whole thing is now official, we needed like, a professional meeting room," Changbin explained. "None of the English teachers use this office."

"So I asked the teacher to lend it to us," Seungmin said. "She likes me since I always remind her when she forgets to assign homework."

"So YOU'RE why we suffer!" Felix exclaimed.

Finally, Han noticed Miyeon. "Hey!" He gave a wave.

"Everyone, this is Miyeon," Hyunjin said. "She's new here but an amazing actor, and she agreed to play the female lead for our movie."

There were a series of "hi" and "welcome"s

"Miyeon, you remember Jeongin. This is Seungmin, Han, Felix, and Changbin. Bang Chan's our music producer but we usually meet him after school. And..." He looked around. "Where's Lee Know?"

"He told me his parents made him stay home today," Han said. "But he said he'd try his best to come after school."

"That's not good, the most important person for Miyeon to meet isn't here," Jeongin said.

"Actually, yesterday I-" Miyeon began to say, but Seungmin interrupted her.

"It's not an issue, we have a lot of time. I'm a few scenes into the script and Felix and I were thinking..."

The rest of the meeting went well. Hyunjin made sure to include Miyeon as much as he could and make sure she understood the story. Overall, it was looking like they were making really good progress.

Hyunjin began to feel at ease. What was he worried about? This was real life, it was far more unexpected than a regular movie. 

And maybe, in one of those unexpected twists, would come a moment where Hyunjin wouldn't need to be the main character to shine.

**After school:**

"I'm surprised you were allowed to come," Hyunjin told Miyeon. They were again in Bang Chan and Felix's neighbourhood.

"My parents are okay with me going places as long as I'm with people," She looked at everyone. "Pretty sure this counts."

"Guys!" Chan called out, heading over with his laptop. "Give me your input on these new tracks I made!" He looked around. "Where's Lee Know, it would be good if he listened to one of these."

"He said he didn't want to go this far," Han said, very annoyed. "So basically, he's ditching today. Right when we finally have someone for the female lead."

"It's okay, cause-" Miyeon began. But Hyunjin interrupted.

"Right! Chan, this is Miyeon, our new actor!"

"Nice to meet you," Chan said. "You know what, you can also probably judge this track. I'll play them all. You see..."

Needless to say, that meeting also ended smoothly. Chan's music was amazing, and worked well with Seungmin's script. The finished product would really be something.

"Miyeon, take all our contact information. We'll give you Lee Know's" Hyunjin said. Another pact was formed. 

It was getting a little dark when everyone got up to leave. "Do you have a ride?" Hyunjin asked Miyeon. "I can drop you."

"It's fine. I actually have a ride. Actually..."

"Yo, Hyunjin! You're dropping me home today since Lee Know's M.I.A.!" Han called out.

"And it looks like you're taking the bus with me then," Seungmin told Jeongin. "Nooooo," Jeongin groaned.

Hyunjin sighed. "Looks like I have to go now. See you next week. Unless..." He took a deep breath. "You want to meet sometime this weekend?"

He felt his heart soar when she said. "I'd like that. Text me the details. Gotta go, bye!"

Jeongin had heard the conversation. "You're doing great!" He yell whispered.

Hyunjin didn't flinch at that. Because it was true.

**Miyeon walked a little bit before she finally took out her phone and nervously dialled in the number.**

The user picked up after the first ring. Miyeon took a deep breath. "Hello... it's me, Miyeon. Remember?"

She was embarrassed at her next request. "You see... after yesterday... my parents don't want me to take the bus anymore. And... I might have accidentally let it slip out that you dropped me home. And they kinda... told me to take the same ride from now on. I didn't get a chance to complain."

She sighed. "I'm really sorry about this, but can I have a ride, just for today? I know you're far but I'll talk to my parents this weekend."

To her surprise, the user responded immediately. She was relieved. "Thank you so much! I'm in your friend's neighbourhood!"

**Lee Know couldn't believe who was on the other end of the phone when he picked it up.**

Would he really drive a long distance and back for a girl he had just met yesterday, and also happened to be the new main actor in their film?

"Don't worry about it, I'm not busy at all. I'll be right there!" He said. He quickly started the bike motor.

Of course he would.


	11. Be Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny and extremely tragic story, this chapter accidentally got deleted when it was near completion, so this has been written twice (the things I do for fanfiction...)

**The weekend had come, and Hyunjin and Jeongin were in the city once again.**

"Aren't you meeting up with Miyeon after this?" Jeongin asked.

Hyunjin checked his phone. "Yup, in half an hour. We're getting bubble tea, you want to come?" Hyunjin didn't want to leave out Jeongin anymore.

"No, it's fine. As tempting as that sounds, I'll leave you two alone," Jeongin said.

"You're not in the way you know," Hyunjin said, but he knew what Jeongin was implying. At this point, he wasn't even going to deny it. "I just wish... I could find a way to impress Miyeon. How should I do it?"

Jeongin laughed. "You're seriously asking ME for love advice?" Hyunjin flicked him on the forehead. "Ow!" He thought for a moment while rubbing his forehead.

"Honestly, I think you're overthinking this," Jeongin shot Hyunjin a thumbs up. "Just be yourself!"

Hyunjin snorted. "That's your great advice?"

"But it's true!" Jeongin protested. "Don't you see? You've already impressed Miyeon. And you've done it by being the same Hwang Hyunjin that we all know and love. So... if you want advice, I'd say... keep it up!"

Hyunjin actually did feel better by that. "You know, you're actually pretty good at giving advice, when you're not being annoying that is."

"What would you do without me?" Jeongin joked. He looked around. "You know, we've been here tons of times, and I've never seen a bubble tea shop. Where are you meeting Miyeon?"

"There's actually a ton of bubble tea shops in a different part of the city," Hyunjin said. "But we wouldn't know because YOU never let us go there because apparently, it's too 'crowded'."

Jeongin immediately stopped in his tracks. "Wait... we're going THERE!?"

Hyunjin sighed. "Come on, that place isn't even that much crowded than here."

"I don't know..." Jeongin began. He put his hands in his pockets so Hyunjin wouldn't see that they were shaking.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Hyunjin said. "Plus, you don't strike me as the type to be afraid of crowds, I bet if we go there, we-"

"I don't want to..."

Hyunjin took Jeongin's arm. "Come on, maybe we'll-"

"NO!"

Hyunjin honestly got scared as Jeongin roughly pulled away. Jeongin had never raised his voice angrily before. No... it wasn't angry.

His voice was scared.

Jeongin didn't know where that outburst had come from. But there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

He had tried to enter that part of the city a few times. Those times had been nightmares. Jeongin could never get rid of the feeling like he was being watched, couldn't get rid of the fear and vulnerability he had felt so many times before.

After all, that was the place where _it_ had all happened. Just the thought of going back made him feel like the Earth would swallow him up.

He took a deep breath. How would he explain himself? "I'm sorry... I just realized I have a lot of homework to complete. I should go now. Bye!"

And with that, Jeongin turned away, feeling absolutely horrible.

It had been that part of the city where he had discovered _it_. That encounter had turned his life back to relatively normal.

So why was he still so scared of those memories?

**Hyunjin had never felt so empty before.**

Was it something he had done? Maybe he shouldn't have pestered Jeongin so much. But first his absent-mindedness yesterday, and now this. Something was definitely up with Jeongin.

His phone chimed with a notification.

**_Miyeon:_ **

_I got here early!_

_Are you in the city?_

Hyunjin spirits lifted a little from getting that text. He tried not to get too hopeful about the fact that Miyeon had arrived early.

But he couldn't even acknowledge that happiness, he felt so bad. Taking a deep breath, Hyunjin knew what he had to do.

**_Hyunjin:_ **

_Im sorry... it's hard 2 explain,_ _but i was in the city with a friend,_ _and he just stormed off. im worried about him,_ _i think i need to leave now and check up on him._

Hyunjin cringed as he saw the three dots, indicating Miyeon was typing. No matter how he phrased it, what he was doing was so rude. Yet at the same time, it felt like the only right thing to do.

Oh well, he'd had his chance. Maybe things just weren't meant to be between-

**_Miyeon:_ **

_awww, that's too bad :(_ _Hey, how about i pick_ _up our drinks and come to u?_ _then u can still leave as soon_ _as possible._

Hyunjin blinked twice. He had expected Miyeon to be disappointed, even angry. But instead, she had given a compromise! Hyunjin really had met the perfect girl.

Feeling extremely grateful, Hyunjin immediately sent Miyeon his location and bubble tea preference.

"Hyunjin!" A few minutes later, Miyeon had arrived, drinks in hand.

Hyunjin took his drink. "Sorry about this."

"It's fine, I understand!" Miyeon assured. She laughed. "But wow, you must be really popular, meeting two friends in a row!"

Hyunjin shrugged. "I mean, I'm mostly around the same people," Miyeon obviously knew Jeongin. But Hyunjin was keeping him anonymous for Jeongin's sake. "Anyways, how are you liking the city?"

They talked and finished their drinks, all the way to the parking lot. Hyunjin got his bike ready. "You want a ride?"

"No, actually I live really close by. I walked here," Miyeon said. "Also, I hope your friend is okay."

"Yeah, same here. I promise I'll make this up to you another day." Hyunjin said.

"Don't worry about it," Miyeon had a smile that almost made Hyunjin's heart drop. "You know, you're a really good person Hyunjin. Your friend is lucky to have someone like you. I'm glad I met you!"

Those words played in Hyunjin's head the entire bike ride home.

_You're a really good person Hyunjin. I'm glad I met you!_

So, previously thinking that his chances with Miyeon had been completely shattered, Hyunjin instead let out a silent fist pump of victory.

**Hyunjin wasted no time calling Jeongin once he got home.**

He picked up. Of course he did. Jeongin never missed Hyunjin's calls, no matter what.

"Hey, are you okay?' Hyunjin immediately asked.

A scary pause. Finally...

"... I'm sorry." Jeongin's voice was breaking, almost as if he had been crying.

"Don't be, it's my fault," Hyunjin said. "I should have taken a hint and backed off."

"No, I shouldn't have acted like that," Jeongin said

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Are you okay now though?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yes, mostly. Hyunjin... can we not talk about today anymore?" Jeongin asked.

"Of course," Hyunjin said.

"And..." Jeongin began. "I know you have a lot of questions about today. But I can't give any answers. I'm sorry, it's not you, I just... can't talk about it."

"That's fine." Hyunjin immediately said. "But Jeongin? Just know that if you ever want to answer those questions, or talk about anything, I'll always be all ears. After all, what are friends for?"

"Thank you Hyunjin," Hyunjin could almost hear Jeongin smiling on the other end of the receiver. "You're a good friend. Anyways, I have to do homework now. I wasn't joking about that. Bye!"

Hyunjin sighed in relief after the call was over. He was glad that Jeongin hadn't asked about his meeting with Miyeon. He didn't want to make Jeongin feel even more guilty than he already was.

**It had been a bittersweet call.**

Jeongin knew that he could never tell Hyunjin the truth. He felt bad for possibly making Hyunjin believe otherwise.

But on the other hand, Jeongin knew that whether or not he decided to talk, Hyunjin would always be okay with his decision.

That would have to do for now.

**Sunday night:**

**_Miyeon:_ **

_Why does school start_ _so early here :( there's no_ _time 2 stop at Sunbucks or_ _anything_

_**Lee Know:** _

_Nah, u get used to it. i also need my_ _morning coffee somedays, so i wake up early._ _Its a small price 2 pay._

_**Miyeon:** _

_Oh! Get 2 know u_ _question: Hot or cold coffee?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_Cold coffee! is that even a question?_

_**Miyeon:** _

_Sameee. what kind?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_Iced Americano._

_**Miyeon:** _

_??????_

_**Lee Know:** _

_...i refuse 2 act with someone who doesn't_ _even know what Iced Americano is_

_**Miyeon:** _

_that sounds a lot like_ _an invitation to_ _get coffee together._

_**Lee Know:** _

_Tomorrow, 2nd Street Sunbucks, 7am SHARP_

_**Miyeon:** _

_Sharp!? Are u really that_ _punctual?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_You bet. Just ask my friend Han. i often_ _tell him that if im ever a few mins late, assume_ _that im dead._

_**Miyeon:** _

_lol, stay alive till_ _2morrow XD this americano_ _better be as good as u_ _hype it up 2 be. anyways,_ _gn!_

Lee Know read that last text, and fell backwards on his bed, not sure how he was feeling. Gosh, he was excited for tomorrow. He couldn't figure out why.

He heard a meow and noticed that Sooni was also on the bed, watching him. Lee Know sat up and picked her up. "Why am I so excited? What do you think, Sooni?"

After putting her back on the bed, Sooni walked up to his phone, then looked back at Lee Know, as if gesturing to the phone.

It could be random cat behaviour, but who knew? Lee Know knew perfectly well who he had just been talking to.

"Yeah... I'm beginning to think so too."

**Hyunjin couldn't find Jeongin that morning at school, but he was sure he was okay.**

Instead, he saw Lee Know and almost called out to him. But what he saw next made him stop short.

Lee Know was walking. And talking. With Miyeon! Both of them had coffee cups in hand and were chatting like old friends. Hyunjin had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

So it was Lee Know who called out to him. Hyunjin walked over to them. "You guys know each other!?"

"We actually met by chance," Miyeon explained. "You know that day you walked me to the bus stop? Well, it turns out I got the schedule wrong. Lee Know happened to be riding around and drove me home that day and the next."

Hyunjin felt a feeling rise up in him. Was it jealousy? He immediately pushed it down. "Wait, if that was on Thursday, why didn't you tell us you already met Lee Know? We were worried about just that."

"I tried to tell you guys, but I never got the chance," Miyeon laughed nervously.

"Anyways, here," Lee Know took out a coffee cup. "I got you coffee too. It's about time you got rid of your phobia for Iced Americano!"

"It's not a phobia," Hyunjin muttered, taking the cup.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Said Han, who had just arrived at the scene. "What's going on here?"

After some quick explanations, Han sighed. "You know, you could have TOLD us. And here we were, worrying about how you guys would get to know each other. But..." He grinned. "This is great, it makes things so much easier! By the way, Seungmin's going to let us read his finished script at lunchtime!"

"You know the way, right?" Lee Know asked Miyeon.

"Yup!" Miyeon said. "By the way, you're dropping me home today, right?"

"Yeah, I'm at practice today anyways, so it'll be easy," Lee Know said.

Hyunjin couldn't understand his bitter feelings. It was GOOD that the male and female lead were getting to know each other. Maybe they could even begin filming this week!

"Anyways, we definitely need to race sometime this week," Lee Know told Hyunjin. "Don't think I've forgotten my winning streak and free drinks!" He patted Hyunjin on the shoulder and walked into the building with Han.

"Hyunjin?"

Miyeon was still waiting for him though. "Let's go to class. About our teacher..."

Hyunjin shook his thoughts out of his head as he talked to Miyeon. What was wrong with him? He couldn't start worrying about practically nothing. In the end, Lee Know's friendship and Miyeon's were both things he deeply valued. He wasn't about to let petty feelings get in the way of that.

Everything was going great. Why waste it feeling negative?

Gingerly, Hyunjin took a sip of his Iced Americano. It tasted good. After all, Hyunjin did like Iced Americano.

Maybe what Hyunjin thought was bitter and hopeless, would turn out to be all right in the end. 

**After school:**

"I can't get over that script!" Felix exclaimed. "And imagine all the directing I could do with it! I've already made tons of notes!". They were once again in his neighbourhood, along with Chan.

"And the camera shots!" Han said excitedly. "The possibilities! I might need an extra camera for this!"

"Okay you two, stop fanboying," Lee Know said. "When are we getting our copies?"

"After Han and Felix have done noting their copies," Seungmin said. "Then I'll edit it a little more. Hopefully, this week."

"But it IS a good script!" Miyeon said. "If I wasn't excited before, I definitely am now!"

"And wow..." Felix said, taking out his new clapperboard. "I can't believe you made this from scratch, Changbin!" He clapped it a few times.

"Whoa, it may look like the real thing, but it's fragile!" Changbin said. "Don't ruin my masterpiece!"

"I can't wait!" Jeongin said. "I can almost imagine it... across the big screen... in bright letters... it says..." He paused. "Wait, what does it say? Guys, what's our title?"

Everyone was left speechless. As usual, they had forgotten the most basic necessity.

"Okay, so what's a good title for a romance movie?" Hyunjin asked.

"Not JUST romance," Seungmin corrected. "It's a journey of self-discovery, finding one's true self, the realization that once you embrace who you are, you can truly be accepted by society and the one you lo-"

"Bhah, blah, blah, self-discovery, got it." Lee Know quickly said. "So, something like 'Being Myself.' then."

"Be Me!" Chan chimed in, in English. "It means to be yourself, and it rhymes, so it has a nice ring to it!"

After some thought, everyone nodded at that.

Felix took out a marker and his clapper board. "Hmm... I like the name but the way the letters look seems a bit odd to me..." He quickly wrote something on the board.

_**B Me.**_

Nobody had a problem with that. It was unique and mysterious.

"Okay, now I really feel like we're on a roll!" Hyunjin said confidently.

"Then it's official," Felix said, holding up the clapper of the board. "Project B Me is a go! Action!"

The clapper went down.


	12. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a double update today because I'm going away for the weekend, so there won't be a new chapter until Monday.   
> Also, this week is marking the end of this story's soft and fun period. Next week, things will get a bit more... well, let's just say there's an "angst" tag for a reason.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"I have lines...?" Jeongin skimmed the papers. He grinned. "I have lines, let's goooo!"

"Of course you have lines, you're IN the movie." Han laughed.

No, they hadn't received their scripts yet. It was Thursday lunchtime and a few members had been too busy to have a meeting, so Stray Kids had called it off for the day. That left the free members, Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Han, deciding to spend lunchtime in the cafeteria where, after a considerable amount of begging, Hyunjin and Jeongin convinced Han to show them the script again.

Miyeon had stayed in class to study for a test. Hyunjin had offered to help her.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Miyeon said. "Lee Know already offered to help me."

"Okay, but the offer always stands," Hyunjin smiled, but he wasn't sure whether it was a real one.

"And under the starry night, the two stand in the middle of the road!" Jeongin read one of the action lines dramatically. "They both need to go opposite ways but... they both stay where they are, looking at each other from the distance!"

"Dang, I definitely can't wait to see your actual acting if you can do action lines this well," Han said.

"There is a crowd of people talking in the back of the gym," Hyunjin joined in, reading from a line at around the end of the script. "And then... as if nobody is there, the two look each other sincerely in the eye and get closer... and closer... and..." 

His eyes widened. "Wait a minute..." Hyunjin nearly dropped the script. "There's a kiss scene!? What!?"

"Hyunjin, chill," Han said. "We're faking it. Never underestimate the power of camera angles!"

"Wait, so you already have an idea for all the camera shots!?" Jeongin said, quickly trying to steer the conversation in another direction. 

But the damage had been done. Hyunjin didn't know what to think. Yes, it would be fake. But would he be able to bear seeing that very moment on the screen? Would he even be able to watch the filming with a straight face, pretending everything was okay? 

"I have a general idea," Han said, answering Jeongin's question, oblivious to the surrounding tension. "I'm done my notes. But everything is subject to change. Most of the decisions will be made once filming starts," He sighed. "And the same goes with directing, how on earth is Felix not done yet!?"

"He's probably working on it now instead of finishing homework," Jeongin pointed out. "But what's that thing slung across your shoulder?"

"Oh, this?" Han had been wearing a small bag across his shoulder the entire day. He grinned and opened the case. "Meet my trusty assistant!"

What else could it be, but a camera. But it was still interesting. Hyunjin and Jeongin both leaned in to get a closer look, they had never seen a model like this before.

"So you'll film with this?" Hyunjin asked.

"With only this? Of course not," Han said. "That's ONE of the cameras. I still need to bring my other equipment."

Other equipment?! "How much does this all cost?!" Hyunjin asked in disbelief.

"What?" Han said, a little slyly. "Believe it or not, I'm capable of saving my allowance."

Both Hyunjin and Jeongin gave him a suspicious look. "Okay fine," Han admitted. "I may have also had some money from birthdays and New Years'... BUT the point is, I have all the necessities for our movie!"

"Ughh, I want to start soon!" Jeongin said, putting his head on the table. "Us actors need some of the action too!"

"Actually guys..." Han began. "I need a favour! I brought this camera to school because my hands will be full bringing my other equipment to school. Can one of you guys safe keep it for me?"

"I will!" Both Hyunjin and Jeongin said at the same time. They both looked at each other and knew what to do.

"Lose if you don't play, rock, paper, scissors!"

"Ha, take that!" Hyunjin said triumphantly at the end, and took the camera.

The bell rang, and it was time for class. Jeongin passed Hyunjin, on his way to his class.

"Remember, it's just fake," Jeongin said as a last reminder, knowing how Hyunjin was feeling. 

Hyunjin gave a nod of thanks. It helped to hear that again.

It would all be fake.

It would just... look real.

**It was the evening group meeting time and one of the members came with some news.**

"Wait, why are the drama members here, isn't it Thursday?" Seungmin asked.

"The drama teacher is absent so it's cancelled today," Felix said. 

"Unfortunately..." Lee Know added.

It was sad, but a part of Hyunjin was secretly relieved. That Tuesday had been the first meeting with him, Miyeon, and Lee Know, and Miyeon had interacted with Lee Know for most of it. It was nothing personal, that's just how it had turned out. 

It didn't mean anything, of course this would happen, of course they would become friends, this was normal. Hyunjin kept on telling himself that.

Trying to convince yourself of something you didn't really believe was exhausting.

"Anyways, Changbin, what is the big news you had for us?" Chan asked. Changbin had kept them waiting the entire day.

Changbin grinned. "You guys are going to love me! After some convincing..."

"We're allowed to use the west side of the school for movie shooting!"

Everyone automatically cheered. Seungmin had wisely chosen a majority of the movie to be a school setting. This would mean that they could film at school and have simple costumes, like their school uniforms. And now, they finally had the permission.

"Wait... does that mean..." Jeongin said. "That we can begin filming!?"

Everyone looked at each other. "I mean... I'm done my director notes." Felix said.

"Same, I can bring my equipment to school," Han said. "And I've already made some props," Changbin said.

"Most of the music has also been made," Chan said. "And I edited the script," Seungmin said.

"And us actors are still alive." Miyeon joked.

"Then... what's stopping us!?" Chan said. "Let's start tomorrow after school!"

"Really!?" Jeongin said eagerly. Lee Know grinned. "Sweet!"

"Wait, you two are comfortable with starting now, right?" Seungmin pointed out. He was looked at Miyeon and Lee Know.

The two of them looked at each other. They both immediately knew the answer. "We're ready."

"Great, you guys can come to my house so we can print the scripts!" Felix said. "Heck, want to stay for dinner? My parents should be fine with that."

Everyone was free. And so, patting each other on the back and making jokes, the eight of them headed over to Felix's house, knowing that the next day, all their hard work would finally be put to action.

**The next day:**

Hyunjin and Miyeon ignored the bell signalling the end of math and sat in the classroom and talked.

While Miyeon was talking, Hyunjin fiddled a little with Han's camera. He finally got the screen lit up and the camera focused on Miyeon.

The resolution was so clear, Miyeon seemed to almost glow brighter through the camera screen. She would look amazing in this movie, Hyunjin smiled at the thought.

Only, she'd be sharing the screen with someone else. That would be the hard part.

**The evening was a storm of activity, as everyone arrived at the filming location.**

"Okay everyone, we're on a tight schedule today!" Felix said, the director part of him coming out. "We have three scenes scheduled today and we need them done before we can go home and do homework!" He clapped the clapper board multiple times, clearly ignoring the fragility warning.

Han walked around in awe, holding his larger camera. His other equipment was on the side. Chan plugged in his laptop to an outlet and gave the soundtrack another listen. Changbin was standing eagerly by the props cart.

The actors would have to memorize most of their lines before the scene itself. Luckily, that day's scenes were simple ones.

Jeongin leant against a wall and recited his lines to himself multiple times. He was out of practice and nervous. He sighed and continued to practice.

Lee Know overheard him and walked over. "It's better if these sentences have this type of tone. Here, let me show you..." Jeongin was grateful for the help.

First up was a Miyeon solo scene. This one had no lines, simply narration that would be added later.

Han set up his equipment and set the lighting on. "Ready when you guys are!"

Felix and Seungmin were in deep discussion about the scene. Finally, they were ready. "Okay Miyeon, I need you to stand over here..." Felix began to instruct.

At first, it was purely trial and error. Han kept on getting new ideas about the camera placement and the positions and actions for the scene were changed several times by Felix and Seungmin.

It was without saying that Miyeon nailed her scene. She adjusted to the numerous directions she was given and was still able to act without hesitation.

"Okay, ready, set, action!" Felix brought down the clapper.

And finally, the scene was done.

"It's so much fun!" Miyeon informed Hyunjin, Lee Know, and Jeongin.

"Okay, next, the scene with all four actors!" Felix announced.

"Are you going to be like this for the entire filming?" Changbin joked.

"You bet!" Felix said.

"Ahhhh, I'm nervous!" Jeongin exclaimed.

The four of them sat down on benches for their scene. This was a bit more difficult. A lot more changes and this time, a few slip up on lines. 

"Wait Hyunjin, for this line... say it more like this." Lee Know advised. He delivered Hyunjin's line with a new level of clarity. Of course, was there anything this guy couldn't do?

"Thanks, I'll do that," Hyunjin said, trying to keep his mind open as much as possible. This is not a competition, you're taking advice from a friend, chill Hyunjin.

Soon, the scene was filmed effectively. "Yeah, I'm happy with that," Han said. "Great job guys!"

"Okay, we don't have much time left!" Felix said, clapping his hands for effect. Yup, he was definitely taking this very seriously. "Jeongin, Hyunjin, you guys are on!"

The same routine. This time, a bit rougher, since Hyunjin and Jeongin kept on bursting into laughter whenever they made eye contact.

"It's been like what, years since we've acted together like this," Hyunjin said. "Good times!" Jeongin agreed.

But finally, finally, the scene was shot.

"Wow, Jeongin, your acting is gold! Same goes to you Hyunjin!" Han said.

"Han, send me all the clips you film, so I can get to editing as soon as possible," Chan said.

"Oh yeah, I had a lot of fun!" Felix said. "Fun bossing people around?" Seungmin asked. He got a slap on the arm for that.

Filming was fun but took a long time. By now, it had become dark after only three scenes.

Hyunjin looked around and realized something. Miyeon and Lee Know hadn't been watching their scene. "Where are they?" He asked.

"I sent the first two scenes to my camera in our meeting room," Han said. "I think they went to go look at it."

"Oh, I want to see!" Hyunjin said. He went over to the meeting room.

He opened the door and his face immediately fell.

Lee Know and Miyeon had the camera open between them and were laughing and chatting while watching the video. It was on Miyeon's scene.

But that wasn't all. Hyunjin noticed that Lee Know's eyes weren't on the camera. They were on Miyeon. His laughs and smiles were directed more at her than on the video.

Hyunjin didn't stop himself. He immediately walked in and sat down on the chair to the other side of Miyeon. "What's the video like so far?"

"Oh, wait until you see this part," Miyeon said. Hyunjin could almost swear that he had seen a frown on her face before she had said that. But it must have been his imagination, it had to be. 

"That looks amazing! And look over here..." Hyunjin quickly eased into the conversation. The three of them studied the video and were genuinely impressed. If there was any awkward tension in the air, none of them noticed.

Soon, the door opened again. It was Seungmin. "Guys, we're going out for drinks to celebrate our first day of filming. Come on!"

**Sunbucks:**

Everyone stood around the table with their drinks.

"To B Me and to Stray Kids!" Chan announced. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone clinked their reusable plastic cups together. There was a lot of shuffling and laughter. Outside of meetings, this was the first time the eight of them, along with Miyeaon, had genuinely hung out together. They were getting closer, there was no doubt about that.

Miyeon's laugh stood out in the crowd to two certain individuals. Both Hyunjin and Lee Know kept their eyes on her throughout the entire "ceremony".

Yes, these were good times. But something was rising. And whether it would be for the better or worse was yet to be seen.


	13. Losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk! Good thing this is a longer chapter to make up for the days I didn't post :)  
> Special note at the end.

"... I was really looking forward to the new model but now, I'm kind of disappointed." Lee Know said. He and Hyunjin were walking to school from the parking lot and talking about their third love after drama and... a certain person. Motorbikes.

"Really? It's got some good things about it," Hyunjin said. "Like that new accelerator. Imagine the speed!"

"Nah, there are other ways to gain way more speed than that," Lee Know said. "There are a few techniques that..."

"What are you two talking about!?" And just like that, Miyeon had arrived and walked in between Hyunjin and Lee Know.

At first, the two were thrown off, but then, their smiles only grew bigger. "Nothing much," Lee Know quickly said. "You know, for drama club..."

The three of them quickly engaged in a conversation, both Hyunjin and Lee Know eager to get a word in. To a regular passerby, this would be a normal scene, if it weren't for the enormous subtext behind it.

The three soon parted ways, Lee Know heading the other direction. He stole one last look back before heading to class.

Hyunjin sighed. "So much going on..."

"I like that," Miyeon said. "I feel like time is going to pass very quickly."

**And wow, it really did.**

Filming was A LOT of work. The friends would spend hours every day, the movie being made one scene at a time, taking breaks over the weekend.

Even a few of them, like Jeongin, who was a bit awkward at the beginning, were getting into the flow of things. Soon, their filming fell into a normal schedule. 

And it was so much fun. No one could deny that.

Days passed by in the blink of an eye. A week passed by before anyone could realize it. And then the next week. And the next. And soon, a month. And almost another.

Over the process, two important things happened.

First of all, Stray Kids became extremely close. Sure, they had all been friendly at the beginning, but that was nothing compared to their bond now. Hanging out after filming became a regular occurrence. Everyone was soon comfortable with everyone. Filming became an experience, not just work.

In short, the eight of them became inseparable. (Miyeon was number nine, but she also had her own friends and didn't always hang out with the boys outside of filming.)

"Can we go for karaoke!? Pleaseeee?" Han was asking after all the filming equipment had been packed for the day.

"Oh yes! I'm in!" Felix eagerly said. 

"But don't you guys have homework?" Jeongin asked. "I'm done mine but has everyone else finished?"

"I'm done!" Felix said.

"No, you're not," Seungmin said, who shared two classes with Felix. "Also Han, I'm not sure if I want to hear your voice."

"What do you mean, I have an amazing voice!" Han protested. "Right, Lee Know?"

"I'm not answering that," Lee Know said.

"Fine, you all go and sit at home. One day, something like a global epidemic is going to take over the world and we're all going to WISH we had gone outside more." Han said dramatically. "Meanwhile, Felix and I are going to go live a little." They both did a high five.

"Hey wait, I'm in for karaoke!" Chan said. "Same here!" Changbin said.

Jeongin and Seungmin looked at each other. After all, they didn't have any work to do. "Okay, we're also in."

Only Hyunjin and Lee Know remained, looking guilty. "I... actually have a lot of homework," Hyunjin said. "I'll come next time."

"Same," Lee Know smirked. "Have fun taking public transit."

"My parents are picking me up soon for an appointment," Miyeon sighed. "So I'm also out."

"Appointment?" Hyunjin asked. 

Miyeon suddenly looked surprised at what she had said. "Oh... just the usual one... anyways, see you tomorrow!" She ran off. 

Hyunjin and Lee Know quickly shook off their confusion and simultaneously raised their hands to wave back. Noticing what they were doing, they both immediately put their hands down.

For that was the second important happening on this filming journey. A rift was beginning to form. And it wasn't looking like a good one.

After a series of goodbyes, the karaoke group headed off, leaving Hyunjin and Lee Know alone. 

"So... race?" Lee Know finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You're on! Get ready to lose!" Hyunjin surprised himself by how much more determination his voice held.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Whoa, did you remember to breathe!?" Lee Know asked.

They had arrived at the smoothie place and Lee Know... had won once again. Hyunjin was out of breath, huffing and puffing. He had tried hard, SO HARD, to win this time. Actually, he had been trying just as hard the last few times the two had raced.

Why wasn't anything working?

Ever since Miyeon's arrival and the beginning of filming, Hyunjin had began to feel the weight of every one of his losses. Every time he fell behind in biking, every time Miyeon would chat a lot with Lee Know during drama meetings, and even every time Lee Know would dominate his scene during filming.

It was all accumulating into a crushing pain that Hyunjin would have to bear every time. When had something that had just been fun and games turn into this?

"Get the usual," Lee Know said, taking his seat.

"Actually... I'll get just your drink," Hyunjin said. "I'm not thirsty."

This surprised Lee Know. "Really!?"

Hyunjin only nodded. Lee Know shrugged. "Okay, whatever works for you."

The two talked for some time before parting ways. But Hyunjin, try as he might, couldn't get rid of that crushing pain.

He felt as if he had put himself in some unspoken competition against Lee Know.

And he was losing.

**Both Hyunjin and Lee Know stood in front of two different vending machines before lunchtime. An idea struck both of them.**

Soon, both of them heading to the meeting room to see some video footage, they climbed down two different staircases and met in the middle. They both saw what was in each other's hands and became confused.

Hyunjin was holding two packages of coffee milk in his hands. In Lee Know's hands were two cartons of chocolate milk.

Both of them knew exactly who the extra drink was for.

In the meeting room, Miyeon sat with the two drinks in front of her, looking at Lee Know and then Hyunjin awkwardly. She was clearly touched by the gesture, but also unsure what to do in this situation.

Disappointed that his treat had gone to waste, Hyunjin lost his appetite for his own drink. Jeongin, who was sitting next to him, looked longingly at the drink and reasoned that it would probably go to waste otherwise. He took the drink from Hyunjin's hands and drank it himself, in hopes of distracting Hyunjin was his sadness.

Finally making up her mind, Miyeon picked up the chocolate milk and began to drink it.

It was probably nothing personal, but Hyunjin felt himself sink.

He was losing.

**During a break in filming, Hyunjin had gotten Han's camera in order to look at a scene he particularly liked.**

Miyeon was with him and they were both engaged in the audio, laughing over seeing themselves act. 

Lee Know spotted them and came over. "Oh, can I see!?"

"Of course!" Miyeon eagerly said. Lee Know took the camera from Hyunjin's hands. He laughed at the scene. "Hey, if you look over here..."

Miyeon and Lee Know became fully engaged in a conversation. Hyunjin watched from the sidelines, his hands barely managing to not crumple the script he had in his hidden frustration.

He was losing.

**After a particularly long scene filmed on the soccer field, the group had other ideas.**

"Who's up for a game!?" Felix announced.

"I'm in!" Everyone unanimously agreed.

"Okay, I call team captain!" Changbin said.

"Hey, no, not happening!"

"Rock paper scissors, do it now!"

"Miyeon, you pick who gets to be captain!"

The soccer game finally got started. Nothing was taken seriously and that was what made it engaging. 

It did get competitive though. There was a lot of shouting and hyper activeness.

When Chan finally scored the first goal, his team yelled in celebration. "Nice job, mate!" Felix ran over to give him a high five but then accidentally tripped over nothing. Both he and Chan fell to the ground.

"Everyone, pile on them!" Changbin yelled. Everyone, completely hyper from the rush of the game, piled on top of each other. Total chaos ensued.

Chaos that was tied in with so much happiness. Even Miyeon couldn't help but laugh at the craziness.

"Hyunjin, your turn for goalie," Han said. "Lee Know, you're on!"

Hyunjin waited patiently by the net, watching the game.

Lee Know was annoyingly good at soccer. He skillfully maneuvered the ball around the field, running over to Hyunjin's net. Hyunjin got ready. He would stop this ball. He would do whatever it takes.

With one swift kick, Lee Know aimed the ball at the net. Hyunjin jumped to catch the ball. But his arms fell out of reach, his head nearly hitting the edge of the goalpost. He fell to the ground.

But that wasn't the worst part. If Lee Know had simply turned back to his teammates without noticing anything, it would have been nothing. But as Hyunjin sat up, Lee Know looked back, seeing Hyunjin on the floor.

He gave him a smug look. THEN, he turned back.

Hyunjin was annoyed beyond relief. Jeongin's hand was soon there, helping him up.

"Ignore that," he said quietly, putting his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "It's just a game."

Hyunjin tried to remember that. But easier said than done. He was losing.

And it was as if Lee Know knew he was winning.

**On yet another day of filming, a particular scene was to be filmed.**

"Okay, so you guys need to hold hands and run at a moderate pace this way," Felix told Lee Know and Miyeon. "Make sure to stop at this endpoint and Lee Know, make sure to look back occasionally. Jeongin, follow behind but never overtake them."

"Hey Hyunjin!" Han called out. "Since you're not in this scene, can you actually do some camera work for me?"

"How?" Hyunjin asked.

Han gave him the small camera. "I need you to film their hands. I'll be operating the larger camera, so it's up to you. Can you do it?"

Hyunjin swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay!"

Soon, everything was in place. Felix held up the clapper board. "B Me scene 35, Action!"

Lee Know held his hand out to Miyeon. She accepted it immediately. They both began to run.

Never in his life had Hyunjin felt so far on the sidelines. He saw Lee Know's wide smile. Heard Miyeon's laughter. Felt their happiness. Sure, they were acting but then again... they weren't really acting.

He finished filming and looked at the video. He saw Lee Know and Miyeon's hands connected as one.

Forget feeling crushed, Hyunjin was being totally obliterated. He took the video away from his eyes and let his hands fall limp to his sides, almost truly having given up.

He was losing. And it felt so suffocating.

**It was the weekend, and the group, including Miyeon, gathered for a very special celebration.**

The next week would be their last week filming at the school. Soon, they would move to one more location to film their remaining scenes. Everyone agreed that they should take a week break in between the two locations, in order to edit what they had and to generally rest up.

Everyone sat around a circular table, Korean food being passed around. But one of them didn't plan for this get together to be ordinary.

Han whipped out his phone. "Okay, guys, I have this idea..."

"These past few months, we've gotten really close, right?"

Everyone immediately nodded. "I feel like I've known you guys forever," Felix said. "I can't imagine not hanging out with you guys anymore," Chan said.

"I trust everyone here!" Jeongin said.

Han grinned. "I feel the same! So... let's do an activity to solidify that trust! It'll be fun!"

He scrolled through his phone and clicked on something. "Okay... so we all have to go around the table and tell everyone one thing that most people don't know about us. And not general stuff either. Like something embarrassing. Something we DON'T want others to know."

"So like a secret telling game?" Lee Know asked. "You know people can lie, right?"

"Not with THIS!" Han held his phone up.

_The Cool and Completely Accurate Lie Detector!_

Seungmin snorted. "Yeah right, those things don't work."

"This one does!" Han said proudly. "I coded it. You can't get away with anything with this in your hand!"

"So you created a lie detector app!?" Changbin said. "This we GOTTA see!"

"I don't know..." Felix said. "Are we all comfortable with this?"

"We're friends, we should be," Han pushed on.

"Okay then Han, if you are so eager to let out your secrets, YOU can go first," Hyunjin said.

"Okay, fine!" Han said. He placed the phone in his hand for everyone to see. "The thing is... I'm actually an introvert."

Shocked gasps surrounded the table. "NO!" Felix said. "What he said, not a chance." Chan agreed.

"It's true!" Han said. "Ask Lee Know, that is the reason why a lot of you guys never knew me until this movie project."

Lee Know nodded. "That's true, I was one of this guy's only friends."

"How did you guys meet?" Hyunjin asked.

"I found him in a tree one day and felt bad for him," Lee Know casually said.

"Hey, that was NOT what happened!" Han protested.

Laughter filled the room again. But both Hyunjin and Lee Know were a bit on edge.

They both knew their secret. She was sitting right next to Jeongin. But it was not like either of them could admit it. They would have to find something else.

Suddenly, Hyunjin felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder. It was Jeongin, sitting next to him. He said no words, but what he was trying to say was evident. And desperate.

_Get me out of this._

_Please._

Hyunjin sighed. He couldn't worry about himself, Jeongin was more at stake here. Hyunjin only wished he knew why.

They went around the table.

"Um... did you guys know that I used to do ballet?" Chan asked.

Bursts of laughter. "Hey, hey, it's fine, that is a very uh... energizing activity," Changbin concluded.

"Dang it..." Felix said when it was his turn. "Well... this is kind of embarrassing... but... I really like playing video games."

"How is that embarrassing?" Lee Know asked.

"Because... I play a certain game called... Fortday." He said the last word really softly. "And not a lot of people like that game."

"I've heard of that!" Han said. "The one with the dances, right?"

"That's right," Felix nervously chuckled. "I may have... memorized a lot of them."

"That's cool mate!" Chan said. "We all have guilty pleasures!"

"Speaking of guilty pleasures..." Seungmin said. He took the phone and took a deep breath, ready to get this over with. "I'm... a huge MyDay. Like, HUGE. I have a fan club and everything."

The shocked looks passed over Hyunjin, Lee Know, Chanbin, Chan, and Miyeon. They looked confusingly at the other four, who only had smiles. They soon realized why. "You guys knew!?"

"We... kind of figured it out on the first day we met him," Felix said. "But we swore to secrecy," Jeongin said.

There were grumbles as the phone went to Changbin. "Okay... my secret is... I like dark."

Confusion.

Changbin sighed. "Like... when I do art, I usually use a lot of dark colours. All those bright and flashy colours are not my style."

"Your style is the complete opposite of your personality," Hyunjin said.

"You could say that," Changbin said.

Finally, it was Lee Know's turn. Luckily, he had had time to prepare. "Okay... I have a fear of heights. There, I said it!"

And like the good friends they were, everyone promised trips to ziplines and mountain biking. Good times were in store for Lee Know.

"Um..." Hyunjin said, struggling to come up with something. "I used to not like Iced Americano since it ruined my favourite hoodie. Is that enough?"

According to the lie detector, it was. Hyunjin was relieved, but he now had a bigger problem. He kept hold of the phone instead of passing it to Jeongin. "Uh... Jeongin doesn't have any secrets, I would know."

"Really, so he's not keeping anything from you?" Seungmin asked innocently. It was meant to be a harmless question.

"No, he's not," Hyunjin said firmly. _Because I'm letting him have his secrets._

The lie detector apparently saw that as a fair cop-out because it didn't turn red. Hyunjin quickly passed the lie detector to Miyeon.

Jeongin slumped against his chair, guilt overwhelming him. But Hyunjin shot him a reassuring smile. _It's okay, don't worry._ That made him feel better.

"Okay, so my secret is..." Miyeon began. Suddenly, their room door opened.

"We're closing now," The waiter said. "You should be leaving."

"Right, sorry!" Everyone got up to leave. Nobody paid attention to the fact that Miyeon had in fact been about to tell a secret.

"Can we practice lines together?" Miyen asked Lee Know, as they got their coats.

Lee Know shook his head sadly. "I have a curfew today, I have to be home in some time."

"Oh..." Miyeon said with a disappointment that really bothered Hyunjin. She turned to Hyunjin. "Can you!? I'm having trouble with this scene and you can do Lee Know's lines."

"Sure!" Hyunjin said, immediately grabbing the opportunity. "I have my script with me, let's go to the patio next door!"

Everyone soon parted. "Okay, so we have a part of us with each other," Han said. "Now, we're really Stray Kids!"

And so, like eight pieces to a puzzle, everyone departed, expecting that those pieces would forever fit together.

Miyeon and Hyunjin were alone. "Okay, let's start at this line," Miyeon said.

They practiced. Finally, Hyunjin came to the last line of the scene.

"I'm not going to leave you," He recited. "Don't ever think I will. Don't underestimate how much I like you. Cause I really do."

"I like you a lot. Please... believe me."

For that last line, Hyunjin looked Miyeon directly in the eye. There was silence.

Then applause.

Miyeon clapped her hands together in approval. "You're an amazing actor Hyunjin!"

"Hehe, really?" Hyunjin nervously asked.

"Without a doubt!" Miyeon said. "The way you delivered those lines were perfect. Almost as if they were straight from the heart. They felt so sincere! That's talent right there!"

She looked at her watch. "I have to go! Don't worry, I live nearby."

She looked back one last time with a smile that lit up the world. "See you later Hyunjin!"

When she left, Hyunjin sat resigned on one of the patio benches.

_Straight from the heart._ _So sincere._

If only she knew.

He just sat there for a few minutes in deep thought. He was losing.

But gosh, he wanted to win so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to soon start writing my first story on a03! It's going to be on the much darker side, but I'm really looking forward to writing it. It will be called "To See The Moon" so keep an eye on for it if you're interested!


	14. How It Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I have to say is: angst warning  
> For this chapter, and pretty much the next few. We're entering this story's B Me phase and you all have seen the music video teaser, angst was to be expected. So we are entering this story's angst period (the chapters I enjoyed writing the most because I have no heart XD).  
> Enjoy <3

**That week, Han was taking the public bus downtown for math class.**

Everyone had agreed to take a week break from filming before filming their final school scene, in order to make it special. As much as Han loved the rush of filming, he welcomed the break.

He took a seat and put his bag next to him to make sure no one sat there. He put in his earphones and prepared for an uneventful but peaceful ride.

Around ten minutes in, Han heard someone say "Excuse me..." but he ignored it, focused on his music. However, he felt a small tap on his shoulder seconds later and that was when he realized someone was trying to get his attention.

He quickly took out his earphones and turned around to see who had tapped him. "Uh... yeah?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

There were three students behind him sharing a seat for whatever reason. Han vaguely recognized them from school, one of them even being in his science class.

"Say, are you one of those people who is always in that movie set at school?" One of them asked.

Of course, their filming obviously hadn't gone unnoticed. Many kids would shoot looks in the direction of the equipment before leaving school. It simply became an occurrence that everyone got used to.

"Yes I am," Han said.

The students began to get a little excited. "I overheard that you guys are shooting a scene in a basketball court. Like, during a game. Is that true?"

Han didn't know how that had spread around but word travelled fast at school. "Yes, we are."

One of the students grinned. "Sweet! If you're shooting during a game... doesn't that mean you need extras, you know, to make it look realistic?"

Stray Kids had actually never thought about that. All their attention had been focused on filming at school. But now that he considered it, Han wondered how they had missed something so obvious.

"You're right, we do," Han said. He then realized that the student's faces were looking hopeful. "Wait... are you guys volunteering?!"

They grinned. "We are! It seems really fun, so can we?"

"Wait, a movie!?" Someone else asked from another side of the bus. "Can I join!?"

"Did someone say a movie?"

"Wait, a movie? I want in!"

Before Han knew it, a bunch of kids had gathered at his side of the bus. He recognized quite a few of them from school and math class. It was then that Han remembered that this bus also went to the downtown drama studio.

Han didn't know what to say. This was an amazing opportunity but he wondered if he should check with his friends first.

"I have some friends who'd love to be in the movie," One of the students said. "Where's your sign up sheet?"

"Huh?" Han said, not sure what to do. "Oh right... yeah, the signup sheet which I DEFINITELY have is... at home right now. I can...bring it tomorrow?"

"That's great, can you put it up at the front of the school before classes start?" Someone else asked.

"Sure!" Han said, deciding to go along with everything. "You can come early and put your names on."

Soon, everyone had calmed down and were back in their seats.

What he had done suddenly hit Han. He whipped out his phone to text everyone. He was about to type when a genius idea struck him.

What fun would it be to tell everyone now?

No, something even better could happen. Say after the final day of school filming... when everyone was tired but fulfilled, if Han suddenly took out a piece of paper filled with names of people wanting to be extras for their movie...

How cool of a surprise would that be?!

So instead, Han opened Docs on his phone and went to work, creating a signup sheet, filled with delight of this new contribution he was going to bring.

**Changbin had finally succeeded.**

"Hm..." The owner contemplated. "You've been coming here every day and your project will bring some good attention to our facilities..."

Finally, he sighed. "Okay, I'll give you the discount you want. But remember, three months to pay it back, okay?"

They were standing in the middle of a basketball court, with perfect lighting, clean facilities, and its ground enough to fit many people along with filming equipment.

In short, it was perfect.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!" Changbin said. They sealed the deal and made the payment. Changbin casually walked out of the court and the minute he was alone, he did a small dance of celebration.

It was his job to find the perfect setting for the rest of the movie. Changbin had decided a week ago that this had to be the one. He had come every day to try to convince the owner to let them use it for filming.

His friends probably hadn't expected Changbin to pay for it, but it was okay. He had gotten a really good discount and, in the end, it would all be worth it.

He whistled all the way home. This would be his surprise. He would tell everyone after the last school filming session.

**Soon, the day had come.**

Everyone was especially energetic that day. Felix surveyed the area over and over again to make sure everything was perfect. Seungmin studied the script multiple times. Han was especially focused on the lighting, and Changbin was eagerly pushing the props cart around. Chan was giving the music a final listen.

That evening was a particularly beautiful one. The sun was setting early, but that meant the sky was filled with so many colours.

"Wow, this is perfect." Felix said, seeing the sight.

Changbin and Han were especially excited. They couldn't wait for the filming to be done so they could share their big news. Han had posted the signup sheet that morning and by lunch, it was almost filled with names! He had it safely filed away in his notebook, until its big reveal.

But until then, both of them acted casually, like it was just another filming day.

Jeongin and Hyunjin were studying the script a final time. But Hyunjin's heart wasn't in it. He looked up from the script.

Lee Know and Miyeon were also studying their scripts together. There was a lot of laughter. What are they telling each other, Hyunjin wondered. What am I missing out on?

Jeongin noticed and look towards where Hyunjin was staring. He didn't know what to do. He wished there was a way to make Hyunjin feel better. A way for him to win, with everyone else also happy.

"Guys, are we ready!?" Felix asked excitingly. "I can't WAIT to- ahh!" In his wild arm gestures, his clapper board had finally given out, and the top snapped off. "Oh no!"

"Wow, I'm surprised it lasted this long," Changbin said. "I'll tape it together, but be VERY careful."

So aside from that little interruption, everyone was ready.

The last school scene of B Me. It would go without a hitch.

"Hyunjin, can you work the small camera again?" Han asked, handing it over.

"Sure!" Hyunjin said, trying to keep the enthusiasm in his voice.

But in reality, he was dreading it. This final school scene would be a particularly romantic one. The male and female lead would stand in front of each other and hold hands. Another step forward in their story.

Hyunjin had remembered how horrible he had felt the last time a scene like this had happened. He didn't know whether he could handle anymore.

"Okay, places everyone, places!" said Director Felix.

"Want to nail this in one take?' Lee Know asked Miyeon. "Let's do it!" she said.

Such confidence. What could that mean?

"Okay, the FINAL school scene of B Me!" Felix said. "Action!" He delicately put down the clapper.

As the spoken lines went on, everyone took the moment to contemplate what an amazing journey it had been.

Lee Know knew he wasn't acting when he had a smile on his face. He truly meant it. Looking into Miyeon's eyes, he remembered all their happy times together. As the weeks had gone by, he had stopped denying reality and admitted to himself that he wanted these movie scenes to be real. But real or not, they felt amazing. 

MIYEON was amazing. Lee Know couldn't be happier.

However, for Hyunjin, his memories were more like a rollercoaster.

He remembered the good. The fun times with his friends, the fun times with Miyeon. But he also remembered those desperate times, watching Miyeon and Lee Know from the distance, remembering how much he wanted her.

His eyes were focused on the camera screen, watching Miyeon and Lee Know looking at each other, feeling their connection.

His heart thumped as he saw their hands come closer. And closer. Hyunjin felt like he was being ripped apart.

Maybe that was why he did it. Maybe that was why things happened the way they did.

But can you really use a feeling as an excuse for everything you've done?

But either way, just as Miyeon and Lee Know's hands were about to touch, Hyunjin lost his sense of rationale. 

He didn't want this to happen. Movie or not, he would do anything to stop it from happening.

He wanted to win.

The camera fell at his side. His foot took a step forward against his will. His hands moved to either side of him, taking a hand, and pulling it away.

He was standing in the middle of Miyeon and Lee Know, holding Miyeon's hand away from Lee Know. The camera had stopped rolling, the lights turned off.

The filming had stopped.

Lee Know looked at Hyunjin. He looked extremely confused, and even a little hurt. Maybe it was because he had been in a somewhat state of euphoria and being snapped out of it had shaken him up.

"What was that for?" he asked softly.

By then, everyone's eyes were on Hyunjin, waiting for an explanation.

Hyunjin didn't know what to say. His body had moved on his own. But what he was more ashamed of was the fact that even after ruining the scene, he STILL didn't want to see it happen.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want the scene to happen..." Hyunjin said in an extremely small voice. "Didn't want to see... you guys..."

That was the moment when Lee Know connected the dots together. "Are you saying..." he looked at Miyeon and back at Hyunjin. "That... you-"

"Same as you!" Hyunjin interrupted. "Don't think you did a good job at hiding it!"

No, he shouldn't be saying all of this. He needed to stop. But he was mortified that Lee Know had been about to expose him in front of everyone. In front of Miyeon. But then again, he had pretty much exposed himself, hadn't he?

Lee Know was taken aback by that. Miyeon was looking at him, extremely confused. He clenched his fists. 

"So... you... sabotaged the scene... because of THAT!?" He walked straight up to Hyunjin. "Are you crazy!?" He was angry. But he was also hurt. He didn't think Hyunjin would do something like this.

Hyunjin looked down in embarrassment. "I... just didn't want to see it happen..."

"But... I wanted it... how could you?" Lee Know said, disappointment settling in.

"Wait..."

Miyeon had finally spoken. She looked between Lee Know and Hyunjin, realization dawning on her. "Both of you... had feelings... for me..."

Hyunjin and Lee Know both looked away. That was it. Their secret was out.

Miyeon looked down. Hyunjin could see that her hands were shaking. But when she finally spoke, she didn't sound angry. She sounded sad.

"All this time... I knew something was up. Despite you two saying you were friends, I felt some sort of... battle between you two. It was almost as if you were barely tolerating each other's existence. And it was all because... of me!?"

She looked both of them in the eye. "All I wanted to do was to get to know both of you. To become friends. You two are both amazing people. The very first people I met here, and you gave me so many great experiences. But all this time... all I was doing was breaking your friendship apart and creating some kind of competition. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!"

The two boys realized with horror that her voice was shaking, trying to stop tears. Miyeon smiled sadly. That was when she said it.

"That night at the diner, I was about to tell a secret but I never got the chance. The thing is... my family moves around Korea a lot because of my dad's job. I made me staying here sound like a permanent thing but the truth is, it's not. My dad found out a few weeks ago that we might have to move out of the city. That appointment I had one day was for my potential new school. I... didn't tell anyone because I didn't want it to be true. But I found out last week that I got into another school and my dad got the transfer."

"We're moving again."

Everyone stood there, shocked. Especially Lee Know and Hyunjin. What they were feeling was something beyond their petty competition and embarrassment.

Because forget all of that. Forget their feelings and wants. The girl who had been such a good friend, that had accepted their flaws without a second thought, been such a reliable person... she was leaving. They would never see her again.

But Miyeon wasn't finished. "I... asked my parents whether we can move after we're done with the movie. I told them how much it means to me. And they agreed."

She looked at Hyunjin and Lee Know right in the eye once again, her face filled with sadness and regret. But not anger. It didn't show, not even once. "But it looks like since I did more harm than good here, I shouldn't stay any longer. I'll only make things worse," She took her script and almost shoved it into Lee Know's hands. 

"I'm resigning. Thank you for everything, everyone. I wish you luck, and I'm sorry this happened."

And with that, the last thing Hyunjin and Lee Know saw of the girl of their dreams, Miyeon, was her storming off into the distance, knowing that it was then that she finally let her tears fall.

Hyunjin wanted to run. To call out to her. To shout every last word that he meant with all his heart.

_Don't go!_

_Don't be sorry, I'M the one who should be sorry!_ _It's my fault!_

_Please... stay..._

_Don't go Miyeon... I want to spend more time together. Sure, I like you as more than a friend, but as long as we can spend more time together as friends... that's enough for me._

But he couldn't. His body wouldn't move anymore. He couldn't take action when he wanted to the most. Everyone was in shock.

Lee Know glared at Hyunjin. "Look what you did!"

Hyunjin didn't want to hear it. He knew he had messed up. He knew! "I'm sorry, okay!?"

"That's not good enough!" Lee Know said. He wanted to cry, he wanted to storm away, even break something, knowing that nothing would ever be all right again. But he couldn't. So he let anger take over instead. "She thinks it's her fault! She's going to move away with those feelings!"

I know! Hyunjin felt every word hit him like a bullet.

"Ruining the scene... all because of some stupid competition in your mind... it's pathetic," Lee Know said. He couldn't keep the venom out of his words.

Hyunjin was done with them though. He didn't want to take the bullets anymore. "Come on, it wasn't just my competition! You seemed to think pretty high and mighty of yourself when you scored that goal during soccer! And during tons of times during filming! You let all this go to your head!"

"Guys, please..." Felix finally tried to interject.

"Let WHAT go to my head?" Lee Know said, exasperated. "All I've been doing was what I usually do. It's you that had to go and ruin everything!"

"Oh yeah, cause EVERYTHING was working out so well for you," Hyunjin said. "You were the best at biking, at drama, at sports, and even apparently a better friend to Miyeon! I'm SORRY for ruining your perfect winning streak!"

"Then get better!" Lee Know said. "It's not my problem that you're so behind!"

That was the last straw. Lee Know had taken every one of Hyunjin's insecurities and put them into full light. Whether he had meant to do it or not, Hyunjin had had enough.

"Why you..." He stormed over to Lee Know. He wanted to hurt something. Someone.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa!" That was also the last straw for everyone else. A few members held Hyunjin back while a few more went over to Lee Know, who was also getting ready to approach Hyunjin.

"Guys... please... calm down!" Jeongin said desperately.

Lee Know laughed. It was a laugh that Han often told everyone about. The fake kind that tried to cover up the fact that he wanted to kill you. "Oh, I'm calm... SO calm."

He looked straight at Hyunjin. "I thought we were friends but now I know who you really are..." He broke free of the people holding him back. "Don't talk to me again."

And with that, he stormed off. "Han, if you want a ride home, come now," was the last thing he said before walking away.

Han looked at everyone, not knowing what to do at all. Shooting everyone an apologetic look, he ran off after Lee Know.

He picked up his notebook. A piece of paper fell out.

The signup sheet. Han didn't even acknowledge it. He simply picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket, the paper crumpling inside. Then, he was gone.

This left everyone's attention on Hyunjin. He felt like he was underwater, nothing reaching him anymore, trying desperately to breathe, to stay calm.

Also breaking free, he didn't say another word to anyone else. He just ran.

That just left the rest of them. The members whose perfect day had been turned upside down by something they hadn't even known about until now. It was as if someone had suddenly taken out the sun and replaced it with rain. Nobody had been prepared.

Nobody knew what to say to each other either. It was Jeongin who decided to escape, less to avoid the awkwardness, and more to check up on his best friend.

"Sorry everyone!" He ran off.

Nobody knew what to say so nobody said anything. They silently packed up the equipment, gathered all the scripts, and collected their backpacks. They all went their separate ways with casual goodbyes.

**Jeongin caught up to Hyunjin.**

"Hyunjin!" he stopped in front of his bike, huffing and puffing.

If Hyunjin had even a small sense of gratitude that somebody still cared, he couldn't reach it.

"Leave me alone right now, Jeongin," Hyunjin said coldly. He got on his motorbike, and sped off, leaving Jeongin in the parking lot, the first time he had ever denied a ride to Jeongin without reason.

Jeongin stood there for a few seconds and then went to sit down on the curb. He put his head in his hands and sat there for a long time.

**Han got on the back of Lee Know's motorcycle.**

"Hey..." he began.

"Don't talk to me right now." Lee Know said. So Han closed his mouth. He needed to leave him alone.

The entire ride was extremely fast. It was as if Lee Know was slamming the accelerator, slamming down all his frustration. Han held on for dear life but didn't complain.

He knew very well that Lee Know was trying to ride his worries away. Trying to leave all of his pain and sadness in the wind that the bike would pick up.

But Han could hear from Lee Know's heavy breathing, trying not to break down, that it wasn't working.

**That was how two extremely important pieces of the puzzle broke away. And without even one piece, a puzzle is incomplete. And it remains that way until the piece is found again.**

**If not, the entire puzzle will eventually be dismantled, tired of remaining incomplete.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To See The Moon" has begun! The first chapter is out and I'm REALLY looking forward to writing more :) Check it out if you're interested!


	15. Sadness and Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update is more on the shorter side, I'm sorry about that.  
> But believe me, you'll need your focus for the chapters ahead.  
> Enjoy <3

**Jeongin lay awake in his room, glancing over to his phone every second or so, waiting for something to happen.**

Finally, his notifications buzzed. He couldn't have grabbed the phone fast enough.

**_Changbin:_ **

_Guys... we shouldn't ignore_ _what happened today_

Jeongin apparently hadn't been the only one who was waiting for an aftermath. Everyone immediately came on.

**_Felix:_ **

_I agree... what did_ _happen 2day?_

_**Lee Know has left the chat**_

_**Han:** _

_??????????!!!_

_**Chan:** _

_This is worse than I thought..._ _Hyunjin, are u there?_

_**Hyunjin has left the chat**_

_**Han:** _

_Oh come on,_ _why did he leave?_ _He started all of this_

_**Jeongin:** _

_No, please don't start_ _being mad at Hyunjin! He's_ _probably already mad at himself_

_**Han:** _

_That doesn't excuse what_ _he did._

_**Seungmin:** _

_Okay, it's not like_ _Lee Know was completely_ _innocent either. Some of the_ _stuff he said was pretty harsh._

_**Han:** _

_Wow, so now ur blaming_ _Lee Know?_

_**Seungmin:** _

_No, I'm not. All im saying_ _is that both sides are guilty, so_ _we shouldn't be pointing_ _fingers._

_**Felix:** _

_Seungmin's right._ _Let's quit while we're ahead._

_**Jeongin:** _

_Look, I'm not_ _saying that Hyunjin did the_ _right thing. But he's had a hard_ _time the past few weeks,_ _so at least try to understand._

_**Han:** _

_Wait... you KNEW about_ _this entire love triangle_ _thing!?_

_**Jeongin:** _

_yeah... Hyunjin told me._

_**Han:** _

_And you didn't tell us!?_

_**Changbin:** _

_Maybe... it wouldn't have_ _gone to this point if_ _we had_ _known about the dynamics_ _happening._

_**Han:** _

_I thought we had no secrets_ _now._

_**Changbin:** _

_It's fine, it's not like_ _Lee Know told you anything_ _either._

_**Han:** _

_...stop._

_**Jeongin:** _

_I'm sorry! please... I didn't_ _want this to happen either._ _I thought keeping hyunjin's secret_ _would be the right thing to do._

_**Han:** _

_Well, it wasn't_

_**Jeongin:** _

_...is everyone blaming me_ _now?_

_**Chan:** _

_Nooo, nobody thinks you're_ _at fault._

_**Felix:** _

_yeah. Han, im sorry, but_ _you need to chill right now_

_**Han:** _

_Great, so now I'M the_ _one doing wrong?!_

_**Chan:** _

_NOBODY is blaming anyone._ _Look... we're all annoyed, I get_ _it. Especially Jeongin and Han._ _Maybe we could have made better_ _choices , but we can't dwell on_ _it now. We're getting nowhere_ _playing the blame game. We all need_ _to CALM DOWN._

 _**Han:** _ __

_...okay fine, I'm sorry._ _I'm just really annoyed_ _right now. Lee Know was feeling_ _horrible and I couldn't do anything._

_**Chan:** _

_and that's understandable. Just please_ _don't take it out on us._

_**Changbin:** _

_You know, maybe we should_ _all get off here for now. To_ _calm down._

_**Han:** _

_Best idea ive heard all day._ _I'm out!_

_**Seungmin:** _

_Jeongin, u okay?_

_**Jeongin:** _

_...I think so. I'm going_ _to sleep now._

_**Changbin:** _

_same_

_**Felix:** _

_good night?_

Nobody typed anything after that. There was nothing left to say.

Jeongin held his phone, feeling even more emptier than usual. His hand clenched around it, almost as if trying to break the screen. Finally, he put the phone down and just lay in bed. His stomach hurt. For the first time that day, he let a tear slide down his face.

Outside, multiple rain droplets began to fall, until it was practically pouring outside, splashes of angry waves, drowning out everything.

**A part of them hoped that things would go back to normal. They had hoped too much.**

"I'm so sorry guys, but Miyeon has actually moved away," The drama teacher told the group, as if it were something new. "Hyunjin, you need to go back to playing double roles, but I'll give an extension."

Hyunjin nodded glumly. Lee Know kept a poker face. Neither of them had gotten the chance to say a proper goodbye. 

The rest of the rehearsal went on as usual.

The only difference was, not a word was spoken between Lee Know and Hyunjin. They went their opposite ways. Hyunjin would sometimes look around the parking lot, almost expecting to see Lee Know's bike where it usually was, then wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

If the rift between them before had been cold, now, it was practically a blizzard. And if either of them was hurt by that, they never showed it.

Time passed. The other members would sometimes try to hang out with each other, but it never happened. Nobody could stand it, with other members being at such odds with each other. They tried to remain friendly, but after everything that had happened, it felt like they were walking on broken glass around each other, afraid they would say the wrong things, bring up the negative feelings all over again.

Needless to say, the school filming ground remained empty from then on. It became a place of ghosts, of old memories that nobody could bear to remember anymore.

It started off as small lunchtime meetups. Soon, it went down to a few hallway discussions. Then, down to the occasionally greeting when passing each other.

And then... nothing.

Of course, not everything changed. Hyunjin had been cold to Jeongin that day, only due to his own distress. They made up the next day. However, there would be those times where Hyunjin would be so...sad, oblivious to his surroundings, in his own world. Whenever that happened, Jeongin hated the feeling of helplessness, that feeling of wanting to do something for his friend so badly, but unable to do anything.

Han also felt the same way. Maybe that was why he and Jeongin still got along, despite their previous argument, having slightly longer conversations at school, and sometimes even getting a drink together. Han was the only person, aside from Hyunjin, that Jeongin even bothered to text anymore.

As for Lee Know, well... Han never saw him so vulnerable again after that day. But his seemingly return back to normal was too good to be true. He was probably also hurting along with everyone else. He had to be.

**And so... that was what led to this.**

Seungmin, alone in the courtyard, trying to find the happiness he once had when writing.

Bang Chan, trying to listen to the music he had created for B Me, but unable to bear its beautiful sound.

Felix, unable to get over his want to direct again, to plan again, to take action again, but trying so hard to.

Changbin, playing away at the basketball court that was supposed to be for their movie, the surprise he had never gotten the chance to tell his friends about.

Han, burning away that sign up sheet, the last piece of B Me he had held onto, knowing it will never be of any use again. Yet another untold surprise.

Lee Know, taking a different route in order to never run into Hyunjin again, hoping that he would someday be able to get used to something new.

Hyunjin, losing the once burning passion for what he had tried so hard to excel in, forever living with the guilt that all this had happened because of him.

And finally, Jeongin, staring aimlessly at everything moving on, so sure that everyone else has recovered, desperately wondering why he couldn't do the same. Yet, desperately wanting to go back to the way things were before at the same time.

Multiple events created a story. But this story didn't have a happy ending.

Instead, it had eight individuals, drifting through their days, trying to find a way to begin a new story. Even though they knew it would never be as happy as the previous ending their old story could have gotten.

Now, there were just eight people, trying to let go.


	16. When It Crashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to get right into the chapter.  
> Just warnings for minor violence and mentions of self-hate.

**Hyunjin would have strange dreams at night.**

_Him and Lee Know, standing against a railing, neither of them speaking a word. They barely made eye contact. Yet, despite the clear animosity towards each either, neither of them made an effort to walk away._

_In another dream, they would be standing in the middle of a parking lot, back to back, two motorcycles going around them, cornering them._

_The riders had helmets on, covering their faces. But Hyunjin could recognize those driving stances and bikes from anywhere. Were those riders... him and Lee Know?_

_He and Lee Know would have no reaction to those riders. Occasionally, they would look back and acknowledge each other's existence. A symbol of alliance? Tolerance? Either way, they would soon turn back away from each other again._

On those particularly gloomy days, Hyunjin would try to contemplate what his dreams could mean.

If he and Lee Know were clearly not friends, why were they still always together? Why did neither of them walk away?

They had been cornered by riders... themselves. Their past selves, to be exact. What did that mean? Was the past shutting them in or something? Were they trying to...face the past?

It was almost like his dream was trying to tell him...

_Even if you get into fights, even if there are times where you can't stand each other... you still need to stick together. Together, you can face anything. Even when it's hard, you're stronger TOGETHER._

Hyunjin would shake his head whenever those thoughts came to him. He must be overthinking.

**Lee Know was walking down the street one evening, his eyes on his phone.**

**_Lee Know:_ **

_Let's meet at 6:30 instead._

_**Han the Squirrel:** _

_What!? Why?! I don't_ _wanna wait :(_

_**Lee Know:** _

_Too bad, I need to pick_ _up my bike first. It's in repair_ _at that place over at 8th Street._

_**Han the Squirrel:** _

_How far is it?_

_**Lee Know:** _

_pretty close. I can walk to_ _the diner straight from the_ _repairs. And since i'll have the bike_ _it'll be even faster._

_**Han the Squirrel:** _

_sigh...fine. 6:30_ _on the dot, okay?_ _we'll be late to the_ _movie otherwise._

_**Lee Know:** _

_you know me, ill be there_ _right on time. see u there, don't_ _spam me._

Lee Know sighed as he pocketed his phone and continued walking.

It had been like what? Maybe three weeks since everything had happened? Lee Know had stopped counting a long time ago.

The first few days after the incident had left him numb, scared of feeling any sadness, but also unable to be happy.

Eventually, the numbness also faded away. Lee Know figured that the only way for things to return back to normal was to act normal. So that's exactly what he did. After some time, he had stopped being able to tell the difference between a fake and a real smile.

Yes, back to normal. It was back to the old days, where it had been just him and Han. Nothing had changed between them even after the fight. Lee Know knew that Han worried about him from time to time. That was another reason to simply put on a smile. He didn't want to worry anyone about that day, even talk about that day.

He didn't want to possibly consider the fact that he too had been at fault in what had happened.

So he didn't. He just looked forward. He and Han had plans to meet for dinner and then see the latest Marvel movie in theatres. It was looking to be a good evening.

Plus, his motorcycle was finally done with repairs. Something had broken around a week ago and Lee Know had wasted no time turning the bike in. That week hadn't been easy. His choices of transportation were either to drive the car or to take the bus. None of them ideal, of course.

So Lee Know decided to just focus on the excitement of finally getting his bike back. He would only look towards the future. Towards this evening, And the next day. And the next.

After all, he had all the time in the world, didn't he?

**Hyunjin was heading to a very special location that day.**

He had passed his driver's license a few weeks ago. And not to mention the fact that he had scored high on exams. So that morning, he had gotten an exciting text from his mom.

The repair shop on 8th Street was an isolated building, with almost no complexes around it. There was a brand new car waiting for him. He deserved it.

Did he? Hyunjin wondered that as he biked over to the shop.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a new thought to Hyunjin. Weeks in, and he still hadn't gotten rid of the guilt. Every time something exciting happened, the same thoughts would come to him.

Did he really deserve this? That feeling of excitement and happiness. He felt like he had done so much wrong to be able to justify having something good.

He wished he could get over it. Everyone made mistakes, didn't they?

Only, Hyunjin's mistake had hurt people, the ones closest to him. That wasn't JUST a mistake. It felt like a crime.

Finally, he reached the parking lot of the repair shop, where he did in fact see a shiny new car waiting.

But he was barely able to take it in. Because right across the parking lot, all chaos was breaking loose.

Three boys, maybe in high school, maybe university. They had black masks on and were holding sticks and hammers. They were abolishing something. As Hyunjin got closer, he realized it was a motorbike, its handles already broken off, and the metal extremely dented.

Hyunjin didn't know what that bike was and who these people were, but this couldn't be legal. "Hey! Get out of here! Before I call the police!" Hyunjin took out his phone to show he meant business.

The boys looked at him and then immediately dropped their weapons. Before Hyunjin could say another word, they were out of there, fleeing the crime scene.

Hyunjin didn't have any hope of catching them. Instead, he went over to the targeted bike to examine the damage.

It was beyond saving. Hyunjin felt extremely sorry for the unfortunate owner of this bike. Would they be coming here soon? Hyunjin figured he should wait until they came, to explain everything.

Suddenly, Hyunjin noticed a license plate, barely staying on the dented metal, and covered in dust. But Hyunjin recognized the first three numbers.

His heart beating fast, Hyunjin brushed away the remaining dust to see the rest of the license plate. His panic increased as he uncovered each number.

"Oh no... no, no, no, no, no..." Hyunjin said to himself. But all the symbols were there. And Hyunjin, even after all those weeks, could recognize them anywhere.

As if the universe was trying to give Hyunjin what he most dreaded, the owner of the bike right then walked into the parking lot.

Lee Know.

Hyunjin wanted to run, he wanted to be anywhere but here. The boy that hated him (and not that Hyunjin could blame him) and Hyunjin would have to break the bad news to him. Why, why was now the time they would run into each other!?

Hyunjin took a deep breath. All these weeks, he had been regretting every good thing that had happened to him. Well... here was his punishment. Hyunjin would have to accept it and try to make things go smoothly.

The first person Lee Know saw was Hyunjin. Then his eyes went to what was next to him. Lee Know's eyes widened. No... NO!

"My bike!" Lee Know had lost all rationale. He ran towards it, trying to see if it could be repaired, hoping against all hope that it wasn't gone.

It was truly gone.

"No..." Lee Know's breathing came hard. He wanted to just fall on the ground, to give up, to just let the sadness finally reach him. Just once he wanted to be weak.

But someone else was here. So Lee Know had to hide it yet again.

"You see..." Hyunjin began to explain. But he never got the chance. Lee Know stood up and stormed right up to Hyunjin, his eyes on fire.

"What did you do to my bike!?"

Hyunjin blinked twice. He had never seen Lee Know so angry in his entire life, not even on that day. Hyunjin began to understand what was going on...

Lee Know thought he had trashed his bike! Lee Know blamed HIM!

"Wait, what!?" Hyunjin couldn't believe it. "Wait a minute, I never touched your bike!"

"Quit lying, I can't believe you!" Lee Know didn't even try to consider other alternatives, didn't try to see reason. No, he was in no mood to be calm.

He sighed angrily. "I thought you had gotten over everything after these weeks, but it seems like you never got over your stupid jealousy! But this..." He looked over at the remains of his bike again and shook his head. "Wow, I never expected you to go this far."

"Oh, stop thinking everything is about you!" Hyunjin snapped. Gone was his own sensibility. Because it enraged him so much that Lee Know thought he would actually go that far. Yes, he had made a mistake. Yes, he had screwed up. But...

He was still a good person at heart. He would NEVER do something like that! Hyunjin wondered why it had taken him this long to realize that.

"That's funny, coming from you," Lee Know said. "I don't recall you thinking of others when you pulled that stunt that day."

Like a knife. Another sting. Hyunjin wished so hard that he would stop being so vulnerable to all the reminders of that day. He took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone..." He prepared to walk towards his car.

"Not so fast!" Lee Know said. "You're paying for the damages to my bike!"

"Are you crazy!?" Hyunjin exclaimed. "I told you, it wasn't me! I got here and some guys-"

But Lee Know wasn't hearing it. He walked right up to Hyunjin and grabbed him from the collar.

"What the heck!?" Hyunjin couldn't believe this!

"Pay for what you've done!" Lee Know shouted. "I'm not letting you get away with what you did to my bike!"

"I DIDN'T do it!" Hyunjin said in desperation.

"And why would I believe you?! You're the reason Miyeon left, I never even got to say goodbye!! You were able to ruin the filming scene, ruin the movie, and break up the entire group!! " Lee Know yelled.

That was the first time he had even shown any visible distress to the fact that the eight friends had broken up. "What makes me think you wouldn't go as far as destroying my bike? Something I was also better than you at! Stop thinking about yourself and accept that you ruined everything with your petty-"

At that point, Hyunjin stopped listening. Because small thoughts, maybe thoughts that had been trying to reach him for weeks now, finally began to grow in Hyunjin's head. And that was when he finally realized something.

He hadn't been the only one to do wrong that day. It was Lee Know who had lashed out at him, uncovered all of his weakness, and had shot him where it would hurt the most. Hyunjin had messed up, but he had also been insecure, almost desperate to feel some worth.

Lee Know hadn't thought about any of that. He had only let out harsh words, blind to how much they could hurt.

Hyunjin had done so much wrong. But he didn't deserve THIS!

"Let go..." Hyunjin said. This time, he spoke softly and slowly. Almost dangerously.

But Lee Know was oblivious to his tone. "Not until you pay for the damages!"

"I said... LET GO!"

_Smack!_

Only a second had passed, but a completely different scene had unfolded.

Hyunjin was still on his feet, holding his fist in front of him, not quite sure what he had done with it.

And Lee Know... was kneeling on the ground, holding his face and breathing heavily.

Hyunjin was in a daze. Had he just... punched Lee Know!?

His body had acted on his own. But how many times would he be able to give that excuse?

Finally, Lee Know spoke, stuttering through the pain. 

"You...actually...did it...you..."

In too much pain to say anything else, Lee Know slowly stumbled to his feet. He had forgotten about his bike and the money he had demanded. He just needed to get out of here.

"You're...crazy!" Lee Know lastly said to Hyunjin. He removed his hand from his mouth, revealing a trickle of blood coming from his lips. "Don't... come near me... again!"

And with that, he left.

Hyunjin just stood there for some time. Then, his knees buckled.

He hadn't meant to, he never wanted to, he never meant for this to happen! But would anyone believe him anymore?

His mind clouded with dismay, he slowly got to his new car and went to the front seat. He couldn't have pressed the accelerator fast enough.

The drive started off as normal. But the voices wouldn't stop.

L _ook at what you've done._

_You ruin everything._

_Stop trying to make amends and live with the guilt._

_You will never make things right. You never will._

His hands clenched the steering wheel like it was his life support. He wanted the voices to stop, gosh, why wouldn't they stop!?

_Because you deserve this._

Tears blurred his vision, barely taking into account the road in front of him.

_Just give up and deal with it. Stop trying to be the good guy you never will be._

It was only the approaching headlights that made Hyunjin snap out of it. He violently twisted the steering wheel in order to avoid the approaching car.

He accidentally swerved into a downhill lane. By then, all control was out of Hyunjin's hands.

He couldn't find a way to stop the car. He couldn't focus. What was he going to do!?

Out... yes... he needed to get out... He wanted nothing more than to escape.

Despite his scattered thoughts, Hyunjin focused on the timing. And the minute the car slowed down even a little, he pushed open the door and jumped out.

He landed on the side grass. The impact knocked the wind out of him but didn't hurt him. The last thing Hyunjin saw was his new car rolling down the hill ahead, to who knows where.

A new car... a gift to him... it was gone, ruined like everything else.

Just another one of his failures.

**Lee Know was walking down the hill road to the diner where he was supposed to meet Han.**

He'd still be able to be exactly on time, even with walking. Once he reached civilization, he would also be able to get some first aid.

He groaned and put his hand to his head. Gosh, it hurt. Lee Know could still taste blood.

He couldn't exactly hurry though. His vision was blurry, still dazed from the hit. 

He had hated Hyunjin ever since film day. But every once in a while, Lee Know would get that feeling of sympathy, trying to understand what happened, trying to find a reason. Sometimes... even missing him.

None of those feelings were left. Lee Know could barely recognize Hyunjin anymore. And he would always have the scar to prove it.

He was disoriented that night. So focused on fighting the pain and seeing where he was going, that it had left no room for hearing, no room for a fight and flight instinct, and no room for logical thinking.

That was why he never heard the rumble of a vehicle going down the path. He never got the shivering feeling you usually get when you feel like you're in danger. He never even considered walking at the side of the road.

That was why Lee Know never saw the blinding headlights until they were right behind him. He finally turned his head around, instantly shielding his face from the lights.

They were the last thing he saw.


	17. Rock Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought you've seen the worst come to pass but then this chapter comes along...  
> Warnings for blood.

**6:25**

Han was happily waiting at his table, proud of himself.

He had decided to come here early, so he wouldn't have to face Lee Know's wrath of arriving "late".

He was a bit surprised that Lee Know hadn't arrived even earlier. Lee Know usually made it a point to arrive at least a few minutes early. But Han decided to let it slide, considering that Lee Know had to deal with that repair place first.

So he just relaxed, checking his phone every often or so for the time.

6:26

6:27

6:28

6:29

**6:30**

Han's stomach did a little lurch. 6:30 on the dot and Lee Know still wasn't here.

Technically, it shouldn't have been a big deal. It wouldn't be crazy for someone to show up a few minutes late. But Han, having known Lee Know for years now, knew otherwise.

Lee Know was SCARILY punctual. He would always show up to commitments at least a few minutes early and even when he was running late, at exactly the meeting time, Lee Know would be pulling in with his bike, punctual enough to make someone jump out of their seat. He was never late. Not even by a second.

He hadn't had to think about it for a while now, but Han remembered one of his first meetings with Lee Know, around the time where they had just became friends.

**Flashback:**

_Han went into the patio of the coffee shop, around a minute late. However, Lee Know was already sitting there, casually sipping his coffee._

_"You're late," was all he said._

_Han looked at the clock. "Are you kidding me? It's been like one minute."_

_"You'll never see me coming in even a minute late," Lee Know said._

_Han scoffed. "Oh yeah, really?"_

_"Really. Try me," Lee Know said confidently._

_"Okay then, if you're so sure..." Han began. "What will happen if you ever don't show up RIGHT WHEN you're supposed to?"_

_Lee Know put down his drink. "Okay, remember this. If I ever don't show up on time, which will NEVER happen, I give you permission to spam me on my phone. I guarantee you that I will reply and arrive at most five minutes after that. I always have my notifications on. Then, when I show up, I'll buy you a drink."_

_"Okay... that sounds good..." Han said, surprised at Lee Know's confidence. "But what if... you don't answer my texts and you don't show up when you say you will?"_

_Lee Know laughed at the possibility. He only shrugged._

_"Then assume I'm dead."_

**6:31**

Gulping, Han quickly took out his phone.

_ 5:50: _

_**Lee Know, my soulmate:**_

_you know me, ill be there_ _right on time. see u there,_ _don't spam me._

_ Now: _

_**Han:** _

_Yo, Lee Know?_

_**Han:** _

_It's ur boy, Han_

_**Han:** _

_imma spam u now_

_**Han:** _

_Lee Knowww._

_**Han:** _

_Earth to Lee Know!_

_**Han:** _

_Lee Know to earth!_

_**Han:** _

_you owe me a drink!!!_

_**Han:** _

_a_

_**Han:** _

_b_

_**Han:** _

_c_

_**Han:** _

_ewiatnchjrm_

_**Han:** _

_...Lee Know?_

_**Han:** _

_Seriously, where are u?_

_**Han:** _

_why u no answering?_

_**Han:** _

_where are you?_

Finally, Han gave up. He put his phone in his pocket, trying to calm down the churning in his stomach.

Did Lee Know have to turn off his phone notifications? No, he would've told Han before doing that. How far away was this bike repair shop? Lee Know had said it was within walking distance. Had he come across some issues at the shop? Then why wasn't he texting him?

Eventually, Han resorted to sitting on his chair on pins and needles, keeping his phone in front of him.

6:35

It was okay, everyone was late sometimes. Even the most punctual people.

6:36

Why was he taking that long-ago conversation so seriously?

6:37

Think of any reason why Lee Know could be late, any reason.

6:38

_"_ _But what if... you don't answer my texts and you don't show up when you say you will?"_

6:39

_"Then assume I'm dead."_

**6:40**

"Excuse me sir, would you like to order?" a waiter finally came and asked Han.

Han held his hand to stop the shaking. He looked at the waiter with the most casual expression he could muster. "Um... no thank you... I'm leaving now."

Before the waiter could ask any questions, Han sprung up from his chair and quickly walked out of the restaurant. He went to a side of the complex where he was sure nobody was watching him. He leaned against the wall, his heart racing.

10 minutes late. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong.

_"Assume I'm dead."_

With a new sense of urgency, Han stood up straight and quickly pulled out Maps.

The repair shop on 8th Street, right?

Han trusted his phone into his pocket and began to run.

**Jeongin was also on pins and needles that night.**

Hyunjin had been supposed to come over and help Jeongin with homework after picking up his car. Jeongin had texted him multiple times, but no reply. Hyunjin was late.

Jeongin sighed and went up to the window, hoping to see a bike, or car, pull into the driveway.

What do you do when you get a haunting feeling that something's not right? Do you ignore it? Or do you take action? Either way, Jeongin couldn't get rid of the thought that something very wrong was happening. And feeling like he should be doing something to stop it was even more frustrating.

Giving up on watching the driveway, Jeongin just fell onto his bed. He was tired of feeling like he was the one who should take responsibility. What would he even do now? Why couldn't he just feel calm for once, instead of always on edge?

Nothing was wrong now...

But what if something was?

**Heat.**

That was the first thing Lee Know could feel when he could finally... feel anything again.

The smell of smoke...

Rough surface...

Where was he? How-

The suffocating heat...

Blinding lights...

Make it stop. Please, make it all stop.

He couldn't move, he couldn't even open his eyes. Everything was drowned out by the sound of his own breathing. Was he even breathing? Wait, yes he was. But why was it so rough, so loud? Why did it feel so difficult?

He felt himself drifting off again. He welcomed it. But suddenly... various sounds kept on interrupting everything.

_Lee Know!_

_Lee Know, can you hear me!?_

What was it? Who was it? Did he recognize it?

_Can you hear me!? Please!_

He felt something on his shoulder. What was it? It was hard to stay awake. So hard...

_No...please..._

_Minho... don't go!_

_Minho...please... stay! No... NO!_

Stop it, Lee Know groggily thought. Stop worrying about me, it's not worth it. Please... move on... I feel like I deserve this...

So just let me go.

Suddenly, that was when Lee Know's senses stopped being overwhelmed. Instead, they were enveloped by pain, searing pain setting his body on fire. 

_Hold on... I'm getting help!_

_Please... just a little longer, I swear!_

_Don't-_

The pain, he wanted it to stop. So badly. Why wouldn't it stop!?

Then suddenly, it went away. Along with everything else.

**Han had never run so fast in his entire life.**

The more he pushed himself forward, the more he felt like something was very wrong. It was that gnawing feeling that didn't let him get tired, didn't let him stop.

His body froze when he reached the edge of the isolated road leading to the repair shop. Smoke, he saw smoke! His tired legs ran on.

His eyes stung and he coughed from the smoke. But in the end, he reached the scene of this disaster.

He was so out of breath that Han didn't think at first that what he was seeing was real. But the minute his full senses took it in, his eyes widened.

"Lee Know..."

A crashed car, its parts littering the ground. Fire was engulfing it, the flames licking its surroundings.

And in the middle of it, was Lee Know, motionless on the pavement.

Han wasn't tired anymore. 

"LEE KNOW!!!!!!"

He ran over and practically fell in front of Lee Know. What had happened!? His forehead was bleeding and there was a cut near his lips, also drawing blood. His body showed no sign of movement.

In panic, remembering middle school first aid classes, Han put two fingers on Lee Know's wrist and listened. He still had a pulse, he was still alive!

Lee Know's wrist moved a little. Han practically fainted from relief.

"Lee Know... Lee Know, can you hear me!?"

Lee Know's body moved a little. Han could hear his breathing now, coming shallow and rough.

"Can you hear me!? Please!"

Han put his hand on Lee Know's shoulder. Could he feel this? Could he hear him? But other than that initial movement, Lee Know showed no sign of even acknowledging Han's presence.

Desperation crowded Han's mind. "No... please... Minho... don't go!" This was one of the first times Han was using Lee Know's real name. 

"Minho... please... stay! No... NO!"

Please hear me, please notice me, get up again and tell me this is all a joke. Please...

What was he doing!? Han grabbed his phone and violently began to type in numbers.

"Hold on... I'm getting help." Han said, just in case Lee Know could hear him, just in case. The phone was ringing. "Please... just a little longer, I swear! Don't-" 

All motion was gone from Lee Know's body. He was out cold. 

_Don't go._

_Don't leave me._

_Don't... die._

Han didn't even know he was crying until then. Finally, the phone stopped ringing.

"119. What is your emergency?"

**Now, Jeongin was worried.**

7:00. Where was Hyunjin!? Jeongin had texted him multiple times and he had even tried to call him and his house. Nothing.

Would anybody know where Hyunjin was? Would anyone answer Jeongin now?

Jeongin took out his phone for one more text. Jeongin didn't know whether or not this person would know where Hyunjin is, but he did know the one person who always texted Jeongin back immediately.

Jeongin texted Han.

Only this time, he didn't get an immediate response. He didn't even get a response after waiting several minutes. That was unusual for Han. What was going on today? Jeogin's uneasiness got worse.

Finally, feeling a little desperate, Jeongin called Han.

Five rings. No answer.

Not sure what he was trying to achieve, Jeongin dialled again.

Three rings. Finally, someone picked up.

"What!?"

Jeongin was thrown back by the harshness of Han's tone. Had he called at the wrong time? Jeongin wondered if he should hang up, but he was already on call.

"Do you... know where Hyunjin is?" After asking it, Jeongin began to feel stupid.

"How would I know? Is that all you called for?"

Jeongin was hurt. What was going on? He was about to apologize for wasting Han's time when suddenly, in the background of the call, he heard alarming sounds.

The sound of sirens.

Jeongin froze. He listened carefully. His eyes widened. "Han!? Where are you!?"

"Huh?" was all Han said, who was clearly distracted with something else.

"I hear an ambulance!" Jeongin cried out. "Han, are you okay!? What happened!?"

Han let out a shaky breath. That frightened Jeongin, it seemed like Han was barely keeping it together. "Yes Jeongin, I'm fine."

"It's Lee Know."

Jeongin nearly threw himself off the bed. "What!? What happened!? Tell me-"

"Not now," Han said, his voice sounding so tired. "Please, I'll call you later. Hang up."

Jeongin wanted to protest so badly. But he didn't. "... okay." he hung up.

Jeongin spent the rest of the evening on edge, waiting for a phone call, a text, anything. And needless to say, Hyunjin never showed up. Jeongin had never felt so much worry in one night.

Finally, at ten at night, Jeongin was done with waiting. Feeling like a horrible person, he redialed Han.

"... hello?" All the fight had left his voice. It was as if a ghost was speaking.

"Lee Know!" Was all Jeongin said. He needed to know what was happening.

Han hesitated and then told him. "He got hit by a car."

Jeongin's body went cold. "What!?"

"... I'm at the hospital right now," Han said.

"How severe is it!?" Jeongin asked.

"I... don't know." Han's voice broke at the last two words. "He's in a comma. They said... they'll do their best."

Jeongin went numb, sitting on the bed, sure he would fall if he tried to stand. "No..."

His worry overtook him. "Do you need me to come!? You're all alone over there. And the others, they-"

"No." Han's voice went cold and rigid. "You're not breathing a word about this to anyone else."

"But..." Jeongin was confused. "They're friends, they would obviously care if..."

"Nobody is friends anymore Jeongin, wake up," Han snapped. "Therefore, nobody needs to know about this and you're NOT going to tell them. Also..." Han took a deep breath. Jeongin wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear the rest.

"Don't call me anymore Jeongin. Don't text me either."

Jeongin hadn't been expecting that. "Wha-"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but you have to know," Han said. "I... saw the license plate of the car that hit Lee Know. Someone from the repair shop that Lee Know had been going to arrived at the scene of the accident. And... he told me who that car belongs to... You won't believe this, but it's true."

Jeongin gulped. He... felt like he already knew.

"That was Hyunjin's car." 

Jeongin's heart stopped. "No..."

"Along with that, Lee Know had an injury on his face that a car couldn't have done. It was a person. Tell me, did Hyunjin mention anything about going to a repair shop at 8th Street?" Han pushed on.

"... yes," Jeongin said in a small voice. He didn't want to believe this, it couldn't be true.

Jeongin could hear angry breaths on the other side of the phone. Finally, Han spoke again. 

"I'm not about to make any assumptions and we don't know the full story, but I think even you can generally deduce what happened. This fight... everything that's happened... it's all gone too far. We thought everything would be okay, but it's pretty clear that NOTHING'S okay. One thing led to another and now... Lee Know has suffered from the aftermath. After all of this... I want to cut off all ties with the past. Everything that could have led to this. I want nothing to do with Hyunjin."

"And that means I want nothing to do with you."

That last sentence hurt Jeongin so much. He took a few deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down. "So... that's it?"

"That's it," Han said, with zero remorse in his voice. "Don't contact me anymore. If you do, I'll block your number."

"I'm sorry Jeongin... but goodbye."

_Click._

The call ended. Everything ended. Jeongin simply sat on his bed, staring off into space.

Han put down his phone. He sat alone in the gray, empty corridors of the ICU, never having felt so lonely and down in his entire life. He was sitting in front of Lee Know's room, a room he wasn't even allowed to enter.

He put his face in his hands. Lee Know... his best friend, the one who had stuck by his side all those years. If he was gone... what was even the point anymore?

Han was so tired of being positive, so tired of acting okay and worrying about others. He had lost everything and the pain was ripping him apart.

Nobody was there to see him cry that night.


	18. Neccessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL angst chapter guys, I promise!  
> Minor warning for mentions of self-hate.

**Jeongin couldn't sit in distress for long. He knew what he had to do next.**

Quickly making sure he wouldn't be seen, Jeongin grabbed his coat and left the house.

Hyunjin's house wasn't close. It took Jeongin almost half an hour to walk there. More than halfway through, it began to rain. But Jeongin was too far to turn back now.

By the time he arrived, it was really pouring. Jeongin ran to the front door, shielding his head with his hands, to no avail.

He rang the doorbell. No answer. He did it three more times. Finally, the little spyhole in the front of Hyunjin's door opened.

But nobody opened the door.

Getting a little bit frustrated, Jeongin began to knock on the door. He remembered how thin the walls were.

"Hyunjin! It's me! Open the door!"

A few agonizing seconds passed. Finally, a tired voice answered.

"Jeongin, what are you doing here so late?"

Jeongin sighed in relief. Hyunjin was okay. But was he really? "Why didn't you show up today? What happened?"

More silence. Finally, a sigh.

"Go home Jeongin. I'm grounded, you can't come in."

For a second, Jeongin wanted to believe everything was normal. For whatever reason, Hyunjin was grounded. That's why he couldn't come over. Han's discovery about Lee Know's accident had to be a coincidence. There was no way Hyunjin could be involved with any of this.

But no, why had he been grounded? Why had Hyunjin's new car been at the scene? And why hadn't Hyunjin texted Jeongin anything?

Jeongin shook his head. Now was not the time for blind trust. Not after everything that had happened. Now was the time for answers.

To his horror, Jeongin could hear the footsteps walking away from the door, about to leave him in the rain. Jeongin took a deep breath, he had no choice. "It's Lee Know!"

The footsteps stopped. Jeongin's last resort had worked.

"He's in the hospital!"

In a matter of milliseconds, the door was open. Hyunjin was there, looking like he had seen a ghost. "... what!?"

"Please let me in," Jeongin pleaded.

Hyunjin left the door open for Jeongin to walk in. He tossed him a towel and then sat on the couch. "What happened..."

Jeongin explained, feeling extremely overwhelmed. The events had happened only less than an hour ago, Jeongin felt his eyes tearing up thinking about it.

As Hyunjin listened to Jeongin, he felt like everything was underwater. Only certain words were echoing in his head.

_Lee Know..._

_He's in the hospital..._

_A car..._

_HYUNJIN'S car..._

Hyunjin put his hands in his head. "Oh my gosh..." This couldn't be true. None of this was happening, none of this was real. But no, the world was ending and there was nothing Hyunjin could do to stop it. "No..."

Jeongin sat next to him, Hyunjin could feel his stare. He knew perfectly well what Jeongin was thinking.

"I didn't do it Jeongin..." his voice cracked. "It's not what you think... please believe me Jeongin."

Jeongin wanted to believe him so badly. But if they were going to figure this out, he couldn't let his emotions control him. "I will... but you need to tell me everything. From the beginning."

So Hyunjin did. Relieving every single moment was so painful. By the time he was done, the guilt burnt fresh in his mind. The weight of what he did fell on him like a thousand boulders.

Oh my gosh... Lee Know was fighting for his life in a hospital bed... because of him.

_Of course._

_That's the kind of thing that will happen when you get involved._

_Why do you even try anymore?_

_You don't deserve the love and support you have._

_Not when you have hurt this many people._

He began to cry. He didn't try to stop himself. 

Jeongin allowed Hyunjin to let it all out. He made no comments, just sat by Hyunjin's side. In a way, he was relieved that there was an explanation to all of this. But it wasn't a good one. Far from it.

"... I don't agree with a single thing you did today," He finally said after Hyunjin had calmed down. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel at least a little bit angry. "What you did was wrong, I hope you know that Hyunjin."

Hyunjin only glumly nodded. This was it, this was when he would lose everything.

"But..."

Hyunjin brought his head up at that.

Jeongin smiled. "I know you know that your actions were horrible. I'm mad now but..."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop being by your side. I came here tonight so I can get the full story and understand you."

He put his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "I've never felt so unhappy in my life, but we're going to get through this. Things will get better."

At that moment, that was what Jeongin truly believed. As long as their scars could heal over time, anything could happen. A new story could be written.

Once again, he had been too positive.

Because Hyunjin had different thoughts in his head.

He saw his best friend looking at him with so much kindness, ready to forgive for everything he had done. But... why did Jeongin even want to stick around with someone like him? Who was he to deserve this?

Why did he deserve such a good friend? Why did he deserve the chance to try and heal?

After breaking everything, why did he deserve the chance to fix himself?

_Exactly, you don't._

Before, Hyunjin had been so scared of losing everything.

Now, he wanted to lose everything. Because that was what he deserved. That was the only way he could make amends.

So, instead of embracing his friend's kindness, returning his smile, Hyunjin pushed Jeongin away. Jeongin looked shocked.

"I'm not worth it," Hyunjin said. "You should go, Jeongin."

Jeongin had not been expecting that. "What? No! I-"

"Why do you even bother?" Hyunjin asked frustratingly. "It was me who ruined everything. I'm the reason Stray Kids broke up, I'm the reason Miyeon left like that, I'm the reason Lee Know... It's all ME. Why do you still stand it? Don't you ever get angry at me? Don't you ever feel like you can't forgive me?! You're also hurt after all of this so focus on yourself. Forget about me."

He looked Jeongin straight in the eye. "Please, for your sake, stay away from me. You shouldn't have to deal with me and everything I've done. I don't deserve it."

Jeongin couldn't believe it. Did Hyunjin really think that? That him sticking around was something Jeongin had to "bear"? If that was what he thought, Jeongin had to set things right. "No! Why-"

"Just go Jeongin," Hyunjin said, completely exhausted.

Tears blurred Jeongin's vision. "Hyunjin, please..."

"Just go!"

Jeongin felt so cold. Rain was still pouring, it never stopped. Finally, he slowly took one step after another, towards the door.

As he opened it, he looked back a final time.

The last thing he saw before leaving was Hyunjin sitting on the couch, completely broken down, not even bothering to give Jeongin a final glance. He had no regrets.

The door closed.

**The rain kept on falling as Jeongin finally came home, completely soaked.**

He didn't even bother to dry himself, he just fell face forward on his bed.

That was the final straw. The tears that he had held in for so many weeks finally came out. They didn't stop for a long time.

Thunder shook the house. Something shook Jeongin.

"Ahhhhh!" His head suddenly felt like it was on fire. He sat up, trying to process the pain.

Because through the pain, came a memory.

It was a memory that Jeongin had blocked out for so long.

Actually, Jeongin remembered the last time he had remembered. It was the dream he had had, the night after Miyeon had moved to their school.

That night, Jeongin had been so confused on why that memory had reached him now of all times. But now, after suffering the aftermath, Jeongin understood.

A chill crept through his body. Could that mean...

_"Jeongin, I want you to forget this happened..."_

_"Unless the time comes when it's absolutely necessary."_

There had never been a more necessary time than now.

Jeongin looked at his hand, so unsure. Would he... actually use it? Would now be the time where it would actually happen again?

The answer was in his heart, strong and clear.

And the more the answer was clear, the stronger Jeongin's determination grew.

All this time, he had been waiting for the chance to be able to start a new story. He had been waiting for a happy ending. But it never came, he should have known it wouldn't come. And look how much good his waiting had done.

No, he was done waiting. In their previous story, he had been a side character, trying to help move things forward, trying to help write the happy ending. Now, he wasn't going to just step aside and wait for a new chapter.

A lightning strike lit up the room and Jeongin stood up, knowing exactly what he had to do.

No, he was going to rewrite the old story. And this time, he would be the main character. This would all be up to him. 

Making up his mind, Jeongin closed his eyes.

He let himself remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... remember when Jeongin was simply the best friend side character? (You guys probably do because I update this daily but still...)  
> Fun fact: Jeongin is Stray Kids ult :) Cause I have two biases, Jeongin and Minho.


	19. His Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST COMING UP!  
> I shocked a lot of my Wattpad readers with this chapter, but hopefully, the tags I put for this story will make it less out of the blue for readers here. Enjoy!

_It began from when he was very young._

_The school bell rang, signalling the end of the elementary division's school._

_"Jeongin, come on!"_

_A group of boys called out to a young Jeongin, seven going on eight. The young boy eagerly packed up his stuff and ran into the schoolyard, towards his friends._

_But he never reached them. Suddenly, a blinding white light distorted everything around him._

_Jeongin's eyes opened. To his surprise, he was back in his classroom, back at his desk with his school stuff unpacked. The bell rang._

_"Jeongin, come on!"_

_The same voice, the same friends, calling him a second time. But looking at his friend's expression, Jeongin was puzzled to see that they didn't seem like they had experienced the same thing. They were calling out to him, not even acknowledging the fact that they had done the same thing before._

_Jeongin blinked a couple of times. Had he been so eager to leave that he had imagined the previous school bell? But it had felt so real._

_Jeongin ran towards his friends, this time a bit more cautiously, waiting for something to happen again._

_But nothing did. He met up with his friends. They played some soccer. They went home, did homework, and fell asleep. It was as if that weird occurrence had never happened._

_Being so young back then, Jeongin had waved aside the incident as some freak accident, never thinking about it again._

_Until it happened again._

_This time, it had been more of a jump scare. He had been about to shake an adult's hand at a party but right when their hands were about to meet, that same flashing light came back again._

_Jeongin nearly jumped when he found himself in front of that same grown-up again, not even close to shaking hands. The man looked at him confused, as if Jeongin had suddenly frozen midsentence. Stammering the rest of his greeting, Jeongin finished the handshake, unable to keep the shocked expression off his face. He could feel that adult's eyes on him quizzically after that._

_He had asked his parents if they could go home. They had refused. So Jeongin spent the rest of the party alone in the hallway, trying to figure out what had happened, scared that it would happen again._

_Unfortunately for him, it did. It happened again too many times. And it got worse._

_Jeongin stopped finding himself in the same place he was a mere seconds or minutes ago. He began finding himself at the beginning of the fifth period when he could have sworn it had just ended. He went inside the haunted house a second time, yet nobody around him seemed to take a hint that they had already entered before._

_It was as if he was the only one who knew that things were repeating._

_He'd repeat playdates, classes, even one time a midterm, and nobody would notice. His friends would occasionally question him about why he would be so out of it during sleepovers, why he always looked so confused. Jeongin only shrugged them away._

_One night, Jeongin went to sleep after a particularly good day. He remembered having a subtle wish that he could repeat everything over again. He could have sworn he saw a flashing light in his dreams._

_When he woke up, it was the same Saturday. It would be happening all over again. But this time, Jeongin couldn't enjoy it. He only felt scared._

_That was the first time it ever occurred to him that maybe he could control these weird happening. So he tried. He tried to summon a bright flashing light when he felt like experimenting. Nothing. Other times, he would desperately try to stop that light from overtaking him, when it came out of nowhere. Still nothing. He'd still find himself gone back in time._

_Once he learnt he couldn't control it, Jeongin began to fear it. He began to fear that light that could come at him any time. He'd walk around people with pins and needles, trying to memorize as much as he could, scared to death that he'd have to repeat it all over again._

_What hurt him the most was the fact that he was truly alone in this. Everyone went through those second events without a further glance. When he tried to explain his visions of bright flashing lights, Jeongin's friends would laugh at his "story". It was no good._

_He wanted to feel safe again. He wanted to know he wasn't alone. The desire was suffocating, but it never got fulfilled._

_Until that fateful day. Jeongin was ten, well into the fifth grade._

_That changed everything._

_It was a foreign part of the city. But it was also one of the most fruitful parts of the city, so Jeongin was glad to visit that day with his parents._

_When suddenly, he was no longer with them. All he saw were crowds of people pushing past each other, not bothering to notice the young boy lost in it._

_Jeongin pushed his way through the crowd, trying to hold back tears. Finally..._

_"Jeongin! There you are!" His mother was there, her arms wide open for Jeongin._

_Jeongin smiled and ran towards her, ready to be free of this confinement._

_The flashing light also took that away from him._

_Before he could reach his mother, he was back in the unforgiving crowd again. Back to being lost, nobody trying to find him._

_Jeongin wanted to scream. He didn't want to do this again. He was so, so, tired of it, he wanted it all to just STOP._ _To stop seeing everything all over again. To stop feeling those horrible emotions again. He wanted things to finally move forward for him._

_Suffocating in the crowd, suddenly, something caught Jeongin's eye._

_It was an old man, probably no younger than 50. He was standing on one of the isolated sidewalks, staring straight at Jeongin._

_Having experienced so many weird events in the past years, Jeongin had gotten used to memorizing his surroundings and his actions, in case he would have to do them again. That was why Jeongin was so confident that that man had not been there before._

_The man gave a small hand gesture, encouraging Jeongin to walk towards him. Jeongin definitely didn't remember that before._

_He was scared, he was desperate enough to talk to a stranger, as long as there was SOMEBODY that acknowledged him. Jeongin took the small opening in the crowd to walk towards the man._

_Jeongin didn't know why, but a sense of calm washed over him as he walked forward. Was this the man's doing? Whatever it was, Jeongin suddenly felt safe._

_He hadn't been feeling safe in a long time._

_The man only smiled when Jeongin reached him shyly. Finally, he spoke._

_"Tell me..." His eyes scanned over the crowd._ _"Does all of this look familiar to you. Like you have seen it before?"_

_Jeongin's eyes widened. Did he know!? How was he able to tell!?_

_"Yes!" Jeongin exclaimed. "I've seen this all before, I've seen so many things before! But they still happen again!"_

_Without meaning to, he burst into tears. Finally, someone understood him, was ready to believe him. "I... want... it... to stop, I... don't want to see things a... second... time anymore!"_

_The man only waited until Jeongin ran out of tears. His voice after came out soothing, almost like a lullaby._

_"Why do you cry? What you have is a gift, and a very rare one too."_

_Jeongin shook his head. "I don't want it!"_

_"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that." The man shrugged. "But..." He looked at Jeongin to make sure he was paying attention._ _"Your gift happens to be one that shouldn't be used. It's dangerous, it does more harm than good."_

 _He put out his hand for Jeongin to hold. Jeongin stood there hesitantly but then took it. The man knelt down in order to look Jeongin in the eyes._ _"If I put this gift under your control, if I can stop all the second times for you, do you PROMISE me that you will never use it again?"_

_Jeongin eagerly nodded, he never wanted to use it again._

_"Unless..."_

_Jeongin looked up at the catch._

_"You absolutely need to." the man finished._

_Jeongin hesitated, then nodded. He couldn't even think of any reason he would need to use that horrible power. "So, you'll make it all go away?" He asked in a small voice._

_"That I will," The man said. "That's my job. Though I must say you were a tricky one to find."_

_"How... can I thank you?" Jeongin asked, remembering his politeness._

_"Simple." The man said._ _"Take this encounter out of your memory."_

_Jeongin immediately shook his head. "I'll never forget this."_

_"Oh, but you must try." He held Jeongin's hand tighter but Jeongin didn't pull away. That hold wasn't a sign of aggression, it was a protection._

_"Jeongin... I want you to forget this happened..."_

_"Unless the time comes when it's absolutely necessary."_

_The man knew his name! Jeongin was about to open his mouth, but the man then let go of his hand._

_"Jeongin, there you are!"_

_It was his mother, finding him once again. Jeongin frantically looked towards the man, wondering how he would explain his encounter with a stranger._

_But the man was gone. It was as if he was never there in the first place._

_But Jeongin knew better than to wave of his experiences as illusions. They were all one hundred percent real._

_Jeongin didn't know anything about this man, or what exactly he had done that day. All he knew was that the flashing lights stopped. The second times stopped. Jeongin stopped being on edge all the time._

_His life returned back to normal. He went to middle school, met Hyunjin, got into drama, and lived a life just like_ _any ordinary kid._

_He never forgot his encounter in the city. He just... simply stopped thinking about it._

_He kept his word, and tried to forget._

Jeongin opened his eyes and sighed. He had finally allowed himself to remember again. 

As normal as things became, Jeongin never fully got rid of the fear. He still felt like everything could become unravelled, that he would be pushed back into his nightmarish years. No matter how much it faded away, some of the fear still remained.

That day, in the city with Hyunjin, going into the very city of that fateful encounter had scared Jeongin to death. That was the place where things became normal, what if going back would take the spell off? What if someone else would be watching him, just like that old man? 

Something else had happened since that day. Time stopped going back but Jeongin kept one feeling with him. 

The feeling that he COULD do it again. Not by accident, but intentionally. Something he could control. He went through his days feeling like he was carrying a power that he could unleash at any time. 

Time travel... the concept was insane. It was three years of trauma that made Jeongin accept it as a reality.

As he snuck out of the house, Jeongin carried a new sense of determination with him.

This would not be his curse anymore. He would use it as a gift, just like that man had told him. Now was the time he truly needed it.

It took some time to find the right spot. An isolated building, practically falling apart. Nobody would find him here.

Jeongin entered. It was almost midnight by then.

He stood there, unsure for some time. Would he really be able to do it? What if his gift had been suppressed all along, instead of merely controlled?

Jeongin didn't have time to worry about that. He had to try. For Lee Know, on the verge of death, for Han, on the brink of true loneliness, for Hyunjin, drowning in the guilt, and for all his old friends currently struggling to move on, Jeongin had to try.

So he closed his eyes. He concentrated. He imagined that flashing light one more time. Even after disappearing, that light was etched in Jeongin's memory.

And, just like that, it came. Jeongin wanted to run away from it. But he didn't.

_Take me back_ , was all he thought.

_Take me back to a time where I can fix things, make things better._

_Where I can rewrite this story,_

He let the light engulf him. Jeongin couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to.

Finally, the light went away, leaving only darkness.

**Jeongin felt light streaming on his face when his eyes finally opened.**

He was on the ground. The light on his face was sunlight from outside. Was it... morning?

Jeongin groaned. His body ached and he felt so tired. Slowly, he sat up.

Had this all worked? Jeongin was too disoriented to try and figure out anything. He only got to his feet and slowly got himself home.

His eyes closed before his head even hit the pillow of his bed.

**It was the ringing of a phone that woke him up.**

"Hello..." Jeongin said groggily. He almost gasped at the voice on the other side.

"Jeongin! Where in the world are you, I'm outside your house!"

It was Hyunjin! Jeongin could hardly breathe.

"I- I overslept?"

"Seriously!? That's not like you at all," Hyunjin chuckled. "Well, get ready quickly, or I'm leaving without you! Don't come complaining to me about the bus."

"O-Okay!" Jeongin put down the phone and got out of bed.

He walked up to the mirror and noticed something.

His face. Or more specifically, his eye. There was a small wound underneath it, almost like a scar. Jeongin touched it gingerly. It didn't hurt, it was simply there. Did that change indicate... that he really did go back?

He quickly got ready and went out to meet Hyunjin. What he saw made him smile more than he had ever done in his entire life.

Hyunjin was... fine. He was ready on his bike, looking so excited. He was happy. That image of a broken down Hyunjin vanished from Jeongin's mind. Hyunjin was okay!

"Hyunjin!" He ran towards Hyunjin and threw his arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hyunjin said surprised. "You hate hugs, what's going on?"

Jeongin was too overjoyed to properly explain himself. This was what he had wanted so badly. "It's nothing... I just had a... bad dream. Yeah, that's it!"

Hyunjin smirked. "Well, that explains it, you were always so sensitive about nightmares. Well, please have more if that means you'll hug me more often."

"In your dreams!" Jeongin hit him. He got on the back of the bike.

A few minutes passed before Hyunjin said anything. "So..." It was as if he was waiting for Jeongin to mention something.

"Huh, what?" Jeongin asked, confused.

"Well.. aren't you going to ask me how drama club went!?" Hyunjin said. "Wow, that nightmare must have really scattered your head!"

"Drama... club..." Jeongin processed this. "Hyunjin, what date is it!?"

"Um... school started a few weeks ago?" Hyunjin explained, puzzled. "And the drama club which YOU reminded me about started yesterday! Jeongin?"

At that point, Jeongin had begun laughing. He had really done it! He had brought everything back to a point where he could fix things! 

Hyunjin noticed Jeongin's scar when he looked back. "Jeongin, what happened to your face!?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Jeongin remembered his scar from this morning. "I... walked into a wall."

Hyunjin snorted at that. "Well, that explains why you're being an airhead today! We should stop by at the nurse's office to get that checked."

"Oh, thanks!" Jeongin said. "Anyways... tell me everything about the drama club!"

"Finally! So anyway, I met someone yesterday at club and you see..."

Jeongin listened eagerly. He had listened to all this before but this time, things were different.

He was choosing to go through all of this again. And this time, he would gladly live through this multiple times if that meant the outcome could save all of them.

Jeongin was tired enough to be able to sleep on a moving motorbike. But before he drifted off, he reminded himself that he'd need to pretend that this was all happening to him the first time too, if he wanted to make this work.

He would need to act.

A smile was still on his face as he fell asleep. Acting was the one thing he would easily be able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, who am I kidding? No matter what I do, this will forever be the most abrupt thing I've ever put in a story XD


	20. Let Go

"What kind of wall did you walk into?!" Hyunjin exclaimed. "I've never seen a certified school nurse get this confused from an injury." He was really beginning to wonder how legitimate this "walking into a wall" excuse really was.

Jeongin only shrugged. "Oh well, she confirmed it's not serious, so I guess that's that."

Jeongin didn't know if his scar would be permanent or not. He sighed. He should've known there were certain prices he'd have to pay for doing this.

"Anyways, see ya!" Hyunjin said, turning right. "I'll introduce you to Lee Know after school!"

"Looking forward to it!" Jeongin said. _Again._

**This acting thing was harder than Jeongin thought.**

He was so happy to see Lee Know unharmed and well. It was hard to believe how broken everything was just yesterday. Now, it was as if nothing had ever gone wrong. All the past events were now Jeongin's secret, a secret he would have to keep with him forever.

"What happened to your eye?" Lee Know asked.

"Walked into a wall," Jeongin said mechanically.

Lee Know only smirked. "Nice job."

Yup, nothing had changed.

Everything had happened over a span of a few months, and it wasn't as if Jeongin had the most photographic memory. He resolved that if he simply acted like himself, the event would go in the direction they went before, until Jeongin would have to step in and change things.

Repeating old projects and tests hadn't been fun whatsoever. Jeongin couldn't get rid of the feeling like he was cheating. But he had done it genuinely before, so wouldn't it count? It would all be worth it in the end.

But there was one thing he did remember. He had been one of the triggers to beginning the movie project. It was partly because of him that Hyunjin had decided to take initiative and truly believe in the project.

What had he done again... Oh right, he had expressed his desire for acting again, hadn't he?

Jeongin took his chance when he and Hyunjin went to the city.

"... I would take any chance to act again." He concluded.

Hyunjin did seem bothered by that. But Jeongin was still nervous. He wasn't completely genuine this time, maybe it wouldn't have enough of an effect.

He had worried for nothing. He had gotten the same text that Saturday morning about a certain "surprise." Too bad Jeongin already knew what it would be.

"Jeongin, I'm surprised you didn't ask for us to take Kkami on a walk," Hyunjin commented on the walk there.

"I just didn't think it would be a good idea without asking Lee Know first," Jeongin said. As tempting as the chance was to see that hilarious scenario with the cats again, Jeongin felt too guilty. "Intuition."

Hyunjin was in for a shock at Lee Know's house.

"Thank goodness Jeongin didn't convince me to bring Kkami!" Hyunjin exclaimed after seeing Sooni, Doongi, and Dori. "He had a bad feeling about it."

Jeongin shrugged. "Intuition." Wow, he really was thankful that his friends were believing him so easily.

And finally, finally, Jeongin got to see Han again. His same goofy and energetic self. What a contrast to that shattered boy he had called that night. Another reason for Jeongin to resolve that he couldn't let things turn out the same way again.

Jeongin didn't think he could have acted being surprised so easily if it hadn't been for the past few weeks of acting.

Of course, not everything was acting. The happiness Jeongin felt to see his friends together again and the excitement he felt getting ramen with Han that evening was completely real. He was living a life again, but it was still fulfilling in its own way.

**Time had never gone by so quickly before.**

Felix.

Seungmin.

Bit by bit, the puzzle slowly began to repair itself.

Bang Chan.

The old story got rewritten.

Jeongin made it a point to visit the dollar store that day, knowing who he will meet.

"Wait, so you want to join? I'll take you to my friends first." Jeongin told Changbin, trying to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

The sheer excitement of finally getting a full team was something Jeongin would never get tired of. Everyone was patting each other on the back, celebrating every small victory.

It was time to figure out a story. As usual, everyone listened to Chan's track, trying to get inspiration.

"Hmmm..." Hyunjin began. "I haven't watched many drama and movies, but this honestly seems like the type of BGM for a love story."

"Wait- you want to do a love story!?" Lee Know exclaimed.

Now, this was the time. Jeongin was going to have to intervene.

He had done a lot of reflecting over the past few weeks. What had gone wrong? What had lead to all this suffering? How could he fix it?

And try as he might, Jeongin could only reach the same conclusion. It hadn't been her fault whatsoever but the problem had been...

Miyeon. She couldn't be in this story.

Jeongin had tried to think of ways to go around it. How could he do this? The happiness Hyunjin and Lee Know felt around her, how could he simply just take it away? Jealousy aside, the two boys had truly cared about her.

But in the end... neither of the three had ended up happy, hadn't they? What use had all those moments been if they had all just crashed in the end?

They all needed to move on. They needed to fix their mistakes for a better ending. And for that, Jeongin couldn't fix everything. He had to let go of some things. 

_The more they let go, the higher they'll fly._

"I... don't think this is the soundtrack for a romance movie!" Jeongin blurted out.

Everyone looked at him. Jeongin mentally went over the lines he had prepared.

"Doesn't it... seem more like a coming of age film?" Jeongin asked. "Like, the journey of an individual or... something?"

Acting aside, it did make sense. Jeongin wondered why it hadn't come to anyone's mind the first time around.

"Come to think of it, that does make sense..." Felix said.

"Good catch Jeongin." Hyunjin said.

"Great, those type of stories are the best to write!" Seungmin said.

"I'm okay with anything, I guess we're in agreement then," Lee Know said.

"Plus, I'm sure half of you guys seemed to forget that a romance movie would need a female lead, which we don't have," Changbin pointed out.

Jeongin's face brightened. They had listened! He was really fixing things!

The bell rang. As Jeongin happily went to class, something struck him.

Miyeon wouldn't be in the movie. But that didn't mean that she still wouldn't transfer to this school, and join the drama club. Hyunjin and Lee Know would still meet her. A rift could still form.

Jeongin sighed. He'd have to cross that bridge when he got to it.

**Han, Seungmin, and Felix walked to afternoon classes together.**

"I hope you guys haven't forgotten that we have the most work to do now," Seungmin said. "Like writing..."

"Storyboarding..."

"Camera shots..."

The three were in silence for some time. _But this time, something quite different happened._

"I... I have a lot of homework today." Felix said.

"Same..." Han groaned.

"So do I," Seungmin said. "So... maybe my house tomorrow?"

"Agreed!" Han said. "I'll get everything done by then!"

"You better," Seungmin said. "Slack off, and the only camera shots you're going to see are the screenshots of the extra homework I'll convince our teacher to give you."

"Geez, give me a break, I can get things done..."

_Before, though neither of them wanted to admit it, Seungmin, Han, and Felix had been secretly worried about the prospect of a romance movie. That was why they had put aside their work in order to meet that day._

But now, that never happened.

**Time travel is a strange thing. Even the smallest little changes can affect the big picture.**

And that's exactly what happened.

That evening, Miyeon's father was taking a walk, a difficult decision waiting for him.

His family had recently moved to the city. However, he had been notified by his work that he may be transferred again soon. Nothing was final yet.

Should they first settle here, taking the risk that they might have to move again? It was a beautiful area, lots of people, and a good school for Miyeon. But none of that would matter if they'd have to move again. Maybe the family should just move to the new area right away, where he'd have better prospects of a permanent placement.

_Before, Miyeon's father had been more favourable to moving right away._

_However, he had been walking in Seungmin's neighbourhood. That evening, he saw Seungmin, Felix, and Han happily walking through the streets to Seungmin's house, joking around, and having a lot of fun._

_Seeing the kids in the area, Miyeon's father thought about something else. Seeing kids her age, he began to think more about his own daughter. Miyeon would make a lot of good friends here, he thought. Maybe it's best to take a chance if she'll be happy here._

_He had made the ultimate decision to stay._

But now, the streets were empty. Left with only his own thoughts, no outer influence, Miyeon's father concluded that there wasn't anything special with this area. Sure, it had promise, but so would the other place. It was best to permanently settle somewhere else...

The family moved again that weekend.

Miyeon found a new school. She got into the local drama club and even placed a starring role. She made many new friends and had a lot of precious memories.

She never got to meet Hyunjin and Lee Know. She never got to get to know how amazing they were, and to share those special moments with them, never got to share an Ice Americano with Lee Know or stay back during math class with Hyunjin. She never got the pure joy and excitement from filming with Stray Kids.

But in the end, she never experienced the heartache either. She never had to feel guilty about her actions, and she never had to leave feeling so empty.

In the end, she found her own story. And this one got a happy ending.


	21. The Sidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally never blamed the girl in On Track for anything that happened in the storyline, so the last chapter was my way of giving her a happy ending :)

**There was an after-school meeting that same day. The sun had almost set when it was time for everyone else to leave.**

"Lee Know, can I have a bike ride!?" Changbin asked eagerly.

"Wait, two people can go on a bike!? Can I ride!?" Felix asked.

"Felix, you live here," Seungmin reminded him.

"Oh right... just got excited."

"None of ya'll are getting a ride." Han said. "The rides are reserved for ME!"

"Last time I checked, Lee Know isn't the only person with a motorbike..." Seungmin pointed out. Everyone looked at Hyunjin.

"Nope, I called dibs on the motorbike from this morning!" Jeongin said. "Right Hyunjin?"

A chorus of arguments.

"Of course you guys always get first dibs!"

"Rock paper scissors! That's the only way!"

"You know what, I vote that we kick both Jeongin and Han to public transport. They always get the free rides!"

"Guys!" Chan interrupted everyone. "Before we leave, shouldn't we come up with a group name?"

"Oh yeah, we have everyone here, I like the idea!" Felix said.

"What are we, some kind of club?" Lee Know mumbled under his breath.

Jeongin was surprised by this. Hadn't they first come up with the group name over text? Jeongin had a hard time getting his head around the smaller events that could change because of the changes he had initiated.

Throughout the group discussion, Jeongin held back the urge to say something, to move the discussion along so it would reach the decision it had reached before.

He had trouble wrapping his head around possible changes, which made him scared that not everything would play out exactly the same as before.

"Stray Kids!" Chan said. "You know... cause we're kids and we're... figuring stuff out... so like strays?"

Silence.

"I like it, it has a nice ring to it!" Hyunjin said.

Jeongin gave a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's catchy!"

"I can live with that," Felix said.

Lee Know yawned. "Kay, whatever, I just want to go home." He smirked, remembering the lineup of people wanting a bike ride. "How about a competition? Let's see... anyone have a piece of paper and a marker? Here's the contest: I draw something using someone's back as a surface and that person needs to draw a picture trying to replicate my drawing. Whoever's drawing is the most similar wins!"

The friends stayed back for a good ten minutes figuring that out.

"Yahhh, let's go!" Changbin said, who had won the contest, his drawing somewhat similar to Lee Know's.

"I feel betrayed..." Han said. "Yo Hyunjin, can I have a ride!?"

"In your dreams!" Jeongin pushed him away. "Just because you lost your free rides doesn't mean I'm losing mine!"

"Wow Jeongin, I thought we were friends..."

Finally, finally, everyone got to leaving.

"See you later, Stray Kids!" Chan called out, getting into this whole group thing.

Despite the name only being a few minutes old, everyone responded with a chorus of goodbyes.

Jeongin smiled. There was something different about their group name being chosen in person. Something more final about it. And if it was final, did that mean it wouldn't ever change?

Jeongin certainly hoped so.

**That weekend, Jeongin and Hyunjin were in the city once again.**

It had certainly been a surprising week. For one thing, that Thursday, when Jeongin could have sworn, was the day Miyeon showed up at school, she had been nowhere to be found.

Jeongin had been extremely confused when Hyunjin had reminded him about going for drinks, pretty sure that before, Hyunjin had cancelled it to get to know Miyeon better.

But seeing Hyunjin just talking about the minor happenings of drama club, with no mention of a new girl, confirmed Jeongin's suspicions.

Miyeon wasn't just not in the movie anymore, she wasn't even in the same school. Somehow, she had been written out of the story entirely, hopefully, happier elsewhere.

This was weird on a whole entire level. It was one thing to have knowledge of certain events that would come to pass, but something entirely different to have memories of a person that no one else would ever know about.

Jeongin did miss Miyeon. But this had to be for the best.

That weekend, their city meeting was still on. The only difference was, Hyunjin was in no rush to meet Miyeon. They had all the time in the world.

"I'm craving bubble tea! Want to get some?" Hyunjin asked.

"Where? There aren't any stores here." Jeongin said. A haunting feeling came to him, having a small idea of where this was going.

"There's none in this part of the city," Hyunjin said. "But what about that really crowded part which we never go to? I've heard there are some good places there."

Jeongin froze. That place again. He had not been spared of having to make the same choice he had to before. 

But this time, Jeongin decided to try something different.

He forced a smile. "Sure, why not?"

It was as they got closer that Jeongin's mind got clearer.

What was he really scared of anymore? He had remembered every single moment of his past. He had gone and done the unthinkable. At this point, what was the worst that could happen?

That didn't mean Jeongin could get rid of the chilling feeling that followed him as they went through that part of the city. He stuck close to Hyunjin. He tried not to think about the crowds, of who could be watching him. He could swear someone's eyes were on him the whole time. But that must have just been him being paranoid.

But Jeongin also felt a small sense of satisfaction. He had gone back to the past to change events. Didn't that mean he should take the opportunity to change himself? He had the power to avoid the fight he and Hyunjin had, to stop his behaviour that day. And now, he was using it to the best of his ability.

"Geez Jeongin, you can breathe again," Hyunjin said, when they were back to their usual part of the city, drinks in hand.

Jeongin hadn't realized he had pretty much been breathing as little as possible throughout the entire ordeal, so anxious. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up? You were kind of shaking while we were walking through the crowds." Hyunjin said.

"I... was?" Jeongin sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything from Hyunjin anymore.

"I'm sorry... it's just that when I was younger... I got lost in that part of the city... a couple of times and... I met a stranger there. My memory's fuzzy but that's the basic idea. I've been scared of that place ever since," It wasn't far from the truth.

In fact, that was the closest to the truth Jeongin would ever be able to tell Hyunjin. But even then, he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulder.

He could fix his own mistakes. And it felt great.

Hyunjin gasped. "Gosh Jeongin, I didn't know. I wouldn't have pushed you so many times to go there if I had. I'm REALLY glad you told me now."

"Don't feel guilty, I should have told you before," In reality, what had stopped Jeongin from telling Hyunjin this version of the truth? Maybe now, Jeongin just wasn't as scared of reliving those memories again.

Hyunjin put his arms out. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to come again, yet you still did. I still feel sorry. Come here."

Jeongin chuckled. Hyunjin knew he wasn't a fan of hugs, but this time he obliged. Jeongin decided to think about it as a sort of repayment for storming off before, even if Hyunjin would never know it.

It was a warm, happy time.

Then suddenly, it became hell.

It was like a fire had started in his head. "Ahhhhh!" Jeongin felt his knees buckle under him, and he was barely able to break his fall. He didn't care about where he was and who was watching. All he could think about was the unimaginable pain.

"Jeongin! What happened! Jeongin!" Hyunjin's voice rang out and Jeongin could feel his arms around his shoulder, trying to help him up.

Jeongin couldn't remember what happened after that.

**The first thing Jeongin felt was extreme comfort.**

He was on a bed, no wait, a couch. He was exhausted, he felt like drifting off again. But where was he?

He opened his eyes and immediately recognized the chandelier above him. He was in Hyunjin's living room.

He slowly sat up. "Ow..."

Hyunjin was sitting on the chair nearby and immediately launched off it. "You're awake, thank god!"

"What in the world... happened?"

Hyunjin shook his head. "That's what I need to ask you. One minute, you were completely fine, and the next minute, you're screaming and clutching your head. Then, you just passed out. The people around were really concerned. Luckily, we were near the parking lot so I was able to get you on the bike."

"Oh yeah... I had the worst headache..." Jeongin shuddered to remember.

"That's really concerning," Hyunjin said. "You should go to a doctor or something, it could be serious. Plus, your wall injury still hasn't healed. I'm worried."

Right... his scar! Thinking about the two events, Jeongin suddenly put them together. He knew what had happened!

Jeongin gave Hyunjin a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, honest. I guess I was just tired or something. Can you just give me a ride home?"

"You sure?" Hyunjin wasn't convinced.

"Positive. I'll tell my parents and everything."

"Okay fine, but if something like that happens again, I'm the first one you need to tell," Hyunjin said.

"Thanks Hyunjin, I'm really sorry," Jeongin said. "Ahh... I must have looked so pathetic!"

Hyunjin laughed. "Okay, that's the least of your worries. Get some rest at home."

Once Hyunjin dropped him home, Jeongin sat on his bed and thought about everything that had happened.

The pain had begun after he had told Hyunjin the half-truth. Come to think about it... a lot of the pain had resonated from where his scar was.

It was like a message. It was too much of a coincidence after this had happened right after Jeongin had changed his actions from before. Not only entering a part of the city he had refused to enter before, but also confiding in Hyunjin when he had pushed him away before.

Jeongin had made one change too many.

He had gotten away with making sure Miyeon wouldn't be in their movie. That had been a huge change. The rules of time, whatever they were, weren't going to allow Jeongin to make any more changes, without more drastic consequences like what he had experienced today.

Jeongin sighed. He couldn't write this story anymore. He had to let it write itself. He had to go back to the sidelines.

That couldn't be bad, right? Everything was going the way it was supposed to go. There couldn't be anything else in the way. 

Jeongin certainly hoped not.

**Hyunjin decided to go on a bike ride before going back home.**

The events that day had shaken him up a little. He really hoped Jeongin was okay.

Hyunjin slammed the brakes in front of a red light, realizing he was going too fast.

That had been a recent habit. Hyunjin kept on finding himself pushing his limits on his bike, trying to go faster, trying to be better.

He hadn't been able to score a single win against Lee Know in racing. Was that what was getting to him? Hyunjin was beginning to think so.

He sighed. Hyunjin didn't see himself as very competitive. But for some reason, he hated losing against Lee Know.

Greenlight. Hyunjin continued forward, slamming the accelerator, trying to go faster, hoping to win someday.


	22. Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be doing schoolwork... or I could just go post this instead. Pretty easy choice on my part XD

**Needless to say, the change of plot did not affect the name of their movie.**

"B Me!" Felix concluded that evening.

It made sense. The movie plot wasn't really that much different from the previous one, the romance had simply been taken out.

Still, Jeongin was relieved. If he hadn't been on pins in needles before, he definitely was now. He had told Hyunjin not to tell anyone else about his pain attack, not wanting to worry anyone else. What was the point? Jeongin now knew how to prevent anything else from happening.

But that still didn't make things easy. Jeongin kept on feeling like something could go wrong any minute. Yet he couldn't interfere no matter what.

That week, during lunchtime, he and Hyunjin did rock paper scissors to see who would get to keep Han's camera. When Jeongin lost again, it took everything from him not to find a way to repossess the camera. It was the camera that had added insult to injury previously, contributing to Hyunjin's jealousy.

But now that the jealousy was gone, it wasn't as if the camera could do any harm, could it?

Nevertheless, Jeongin felt happy when it was finally the day before they would begin filming. Now wasn't the time to worry about a chain of events. Now was the time to enjoy himself. After all, filming would never get old. Jeongin couldn't wait.

**Day One of B Me filming:**

"Okay guys, places everyone, places!" Director Felix called out.

"You guys want snacks?" Seungmin suddenly asked, taking out a packet of something.

Lee Know took something out. "Sure... the heck is this?" He was holding a dough-like substance that was falling apart.

Felix noticed. "Oh, it's the souffle pancakes! Seungmin slept over last night and we got bored around midnight. So we decided to bake!"

"What were you guys doing until mid- you know what, I don'teven want to ask," Changbin said.

"Guys, the sides are completely burnt! Who taught you how to cook!?" Lee Know exclaimed.

"We're self taught, show some respect," Seungmin said. "Besides, put some whipped cream on and you can't even tell the difference!"

"Okay, but did anything get damaged in the process?" Hyunjin asked.

"What?! NO..."Felix began.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, some things may have gotten burnt..." Seungmin tried to explain.

More stares.

Felix resigned. "Okay, we almost burnt down the kitchen and had to use the fire extinguisher BUT THE POINT IS-"

Everyone groaned. Lee Know put down the pancake.

"I mean, it's edible?" Chan tried, nibbling a bit of the pancake.

"Okay, put away the pancakes, let's begin filming!" Han finally said.

"Okay fine, next time I'm making brownies. Brownies don't need a stove," Felix mumbled under his breath.

They started with a Lee Know solo scene. Jeongin didn't pay attention, he was trying to remember his lines. The script this time was different, he would have to memorize everything from scratch.

He was halfway through when he looked up and realized that Hyunjin wasn't where he had been before, reciting his lines.

Instead, he was watching Lee Know's performance, an expression Jeongin couldn't quite make out on his face. Compliments about Lee Know's acting rang through the air and Jeongin could have sworn he saw Hyunjin grimace.

"What're you doing?" Jeongin asked.

Hyunjin quickly turned around, as if he had just realized Jeongin was there. "What? Oh, nothing. Where are you in the script?..."

Finally, it was their turn. Jeongin tried to hide the experience he already had in acting in the movie, but he didn't do a very good job in it. He felt less like an amateur this time and it was coming through.

"Wow Jeongin, you barely flinched in front of the camera!" Han exclaimed. "Are you sure you haven't done something like this before?"

Jeongin chuckled nervously. "Not that I know of. But thanks!"

"Wow, that took a long time," Felix said. He looked at his watch. "Shoot, I have to get home. See ya guys!"

Hyunjin tapped Jeongin on the shoulder. "Let's go home," he mumbled.

They walked in silence to the parking lot. It was only when Hyunjin took off on the bike, that Jeongin got surprised.

Hyunjin was going fast. Like, really fast. Had he done that before? Jeongin couldn't tell. "Whoa, slow down!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to improve my speed! I'm practicing my racing!" Hyunjin yelled out.

Jeongin felt a chill. When had he heard something like this before? It came to him.

It had been before Miyeon had came to school, before the movie project had even began. Back when it had only been Hyunjin, Lee Know, and their bikes.

Yet even back then, Hyunjin had still harboured a small feeling of jealousy. A small feeling of not being good enough.

Remembering how Hyunjin was watching Lee Know's scene that day, grimacing at all the compliments given to him, Jeongin also remembered how Hyunjin had stayed strangely silent while Han had complimented Jeongin.

It all began to make sense. Jeongin clutched the bike seat in frustration. How had he been so stupid!?

It hadn't only been Miyeon's appearance that had begun the fight. She had only added fuel to the flames. But in reality, Lee Know and Hyunjin had always been locked in some sort of competition, one which Lee Know was always winning. That had been part of the reason why that big fight had happened. And Jeongin had failed to even consider it.

Now he was. And it was too late to do anything about it.

His head was in the clouds the entire ride home. If there was any time he needed a miracle, it was now.

**The next few weeks didn't get any better.**

The eight became better friends. Jeongin got to experience all those precious memories again. But he found himself too worried to enjoy them.

The fast bike rides continued. It was as if Hyunjin was always in a race whenever he rode his bike. And he would be nowhere to be seen whenever it was Lee Know's solo scenes during filming.

One day came the time for Hyunjin to finally use Han's camera. It did not zoom into a scene of Lee Know and Miyeon this time. But to Hyunjin, it was still a close-up of Lee Know's overwhelming talent, something he would never be able to achieve.

"You've seemed really reluctant to go racing these past few days," Lee Know pointed out to Hyunjin one time after filming. "How about today?"

Hyunjin shrugged. "I've just been busy. Maybe another day." 

Lee Know looked at him strangely. Then sighed. "Okay. Well, see you tomorrow."

**It is still a common rule of time, that certain changes can lead to different outcomes. Jeongin couldn't take action now. But perhaps... it was up to a certain few to fix things now.**

"It's Friday, can we go downtown today?" Changbin asked, after a particularly busy day of filming.

"Yesss, I'm in!" Felix said.

Everyone agreed. Well, mostly everyone.

"Ahhh, I would, but a neighbour is stopping by this evening with his dog, so I can't leave Sooni, Doongi, and Dori alone," Lee Know groaned. "I'll come next time."

"I have a science project, so I'll have to pass this time," Hyunjin said.

"Wait, then how are we getting home?" Jeongin and Han both asked.

"Public transit of course!" Seungmin said with a satisfying smirk. He pushed them along. "Time to go through our suffering!"

Soon, the balcony was empty, save for Hyunjin and Lee Know.

"So... race?" Lee Know looked hopeful.

Hyunjin hesitated. He was most likely going to lose, he hated that. But on the other hand, he could no longer deny it, Hyunjin really wanted to race again. It was a weird feeling.

"Sure, why not?"

The bikes took off. It was a close call but as usual, Lee Know was able to speed ahead.

"Hey, make sure to breathe!" He said when Hyunjin finally pulled into the drink shop parking lot, panting.

"Yeah... thanks... I'll keep that... in mind," he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Order the usual," Lee Know said, sitting down.

Hyunjin's stomach lurched. The drinks he paid for no longer held any taste. "Yeah... I'm not thirsty today. I'll pass."

Lee Know sat up. "Really?" This wasn't like Hyunjin.

"Yeah, I'll just get your drink."

As Hyunjin went to pay, Lee Know couldn't get rid of an uneasy feeling.

_Before, both of them had been too caught up with their girl troubles to really open their eyes and pay attention to each other. Perhaps they would have been more open with each other if they had been less distracted and focused on helping each other instead of competing with each other._

To Hyunjin's surprise, Lee Know didn't drink his Americano the minute he got it. He placed it on the table and instead, looked directly at Hyunjin.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

Hyunjin was taken aback by this. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"You're really bad at lying. Something's wrong," Lee Know simply said.

Hynjin didn't know what to say to that. Of course something was wrong. But could Hyunjin really bring it up in front of Lee Know? Wouldn't that be admitting weakness?

Hyunjin wanted to slap himself at that moment. Lee Know was his friend. Friends were allowed to show weakness in front of each other. Why did Hyunjin even care about maintaining an image? Not with Lee Know.

"I can pay for the drinks next time if that's what you're worried about," Lee Know said.

"No, I need to earn it," Hyunjin blurted out.

Lee Know was confused for a second. His eyes then widened with realization. "Wait- THAT'S what's bothering you? The fact that you keep on losing in the races?"

"And the fact that you're clearly better at biking. And acting. So I'm pretty much being one-upped in everything I love doing," Hyunjin said in one breath. When he was done, he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"You've been... jealous... of ME?" Lee Know said, shocked.

Hyunjin groaned and slumped down in his chair. "It's stupid, I know. It's not your fault, please ignore me."

The next second, Hyunjin heard laughing. He didn't blame Lee Know. He would laugh at his own problems too if they weren't... well, his problems.

"Okay, watch me be serious for a moment," Lee Know said. He looked Hyunjin straight in the eye.

"You've been jealous of me all this time, yet all this time, I've been thinking you're pretty amazing."

Hyunjin thought he heard wrong. "Wait- wha-"

"You heard me," Lee Know said. "Think about it. Why are we even filming a movie? How did we meet everyone? How did all of this happen?"

It took a few seconds for Hyunjin to realize that Lee Know wanted an answer. "Uhh... because you wanted to be in a movie?"

"Wrong," Lee Know shook his head. "It's because YOU'RE the one who came up with the idea of making a movie. It was YOU who actually took initiative and started this whole process. My little wish would have turned into nothing if you hadn't taken it seriously."

Hyunjin quickly looked away. "It's nothing..."

"But it ISN'T nothing," Lee Know interjected. "Look around you Hyunjin, this has all happened because of you. Sometimes, during filming, I feel embarrassed, knowing that I couldn't have been able to make it happen. I wouldn't have even considered it. You're the one who has the confidence to achieve what may seem impossible."

He sighed. "I don't give out compliments lightly so don't take what I'm saying with a grain of salt. Skills like biking and acting are nice, but you're the one who has the traits that can make great things happen." Lee Know smirked. "I guess you could also call me jealous."

Hyunjin was at a loss for words. Sure, he had taken initiative for the movie project, but he hadn't even given it a second thought. Then again, he supposed it was the same for Lee Know when it came to his acting talents and biking. People spend more time focusing on the strengths of others, casting aside their own talents like they're nothing. Maybe it was time for Hyunjin to realize it wasn't nothing.

But what was more, talking to Lee Know made Hyunjin feel so much better. Maybe if he hadn't been so blinded by his sense of competition, he would have confided in his friend sooner.

He sighed. "Thank you... that actually helped a lot. I'm glad I told you."

"Don't keep something like that bottled up." Lee Know said. "And you know... I could always give you some riding tips. I know a couple of tricks which will really help you. Same goes with acting."

He finally picked up his Iced Americano. "Plus, just because I have more experience in those skills doesn't mean you're not also crazy good at them. There, those are the final compliments you're hearing from me."

Hyunjin laughed. He felt like a weight, no a boulder, had been lifted from his shoulders.

They finally got up to leave. "Want to come over for biking lessons this weekend?" Lee Know asked.

Hyunjin bit his lip. "I don't know..."

"Come on, I can be helpful!"

"Okay, I'll be there!"

**It was soccer time once again.**

Jeongin watched the game with bated breaths. He remembered the game from before. And if the same events as before transpired here, Jeongin's worst fears would be confirmed.

Hyunjin was the goalie. Lee Know was in possession of the ball. The events mechanically moved through Jeongin's head.

Lee Know attempted a goal. Hyunjin tried to block. He failed to do so, almost hitting the side of the goalpost. Lee Know looked back at Hyunjin.

Then...

"Hyunjin! You okay!?" Lee Know called out.

... what?

Hyunjin slowly got up. "Hey, you nearly killed me!"

Lee Know gave a fake pout. "Aw... that was what I was going for. Oh well, I'll try again!"

"Hey! You just got lucky this time!"

And then, laughter. Lots of laughter.

Jeongin blinked twice. This definitely had not happened before.

Something had changed.

Jeongin grinned. So... everything was okay now! Jeongin had no idea what had happened or how the events of time hadchanged.

All he knew was that somehow, his friends had been able to resolve their differences. 

In his journey to prevent their story from reaching an ugly ending, beautiful things had happened.

As for Hyunjin, he didn't need to be the best at what he loved doing in order to avoid losing.

He had finally won.


	23. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, this story has 1000 hits! I don't know whether that's good or not, but it's way more than I thought I'd get in the span of time I was posting this story. Thank you guys!  
> This chapter is a bit short, sorry about that. I had wanted to combine it with the next chapter, but I thought that was too long and wanted to space things out a little. Promise the next two chapters are definitely on the longer side!

**The final day of B Me school filming:**

"Anybody want some snacks!?" Felix asked, taking something out of his backpack.

"Is it another one of your baking experiments, cause I think I'll pa-" Hyunjin saw what Felix was holding and stars formed in his eyes. "Brownies!?"

"Oh my gosh, you actually went and made them," Seungmin laughed.

"They're good, I promise!" Felix said. Everyone hesitated.

"Okay, I'll take one!" Changbin said. He took a piece and chewed for a few seconds. His eyes widened. "Dang, these are actually good!"

"Right?!" Felix said, very proud of himself.

Changbin's comment gave the rest of the members more confidence. Everyone took a brownie.

"Wow Felix, you can actually bake!" Chan said. The brownies were surprisingly delicious.

"I spent SO much time trying to make them perfect!" Felix said. "I even gamed less!"

"Wow, what a sacrifice," Jeongin teased.

"Anyways, final scene today guys! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Han said.

"Remind me again how much caffeine you're on again?" Lee Know joked. But everyone was definitely far more energetic today. They had come so far, finishing their school filming would be a whole new milestone.

"It's a beautiful day for our last day filming here," Chan commented, looking at the sky, painted so many vibrant colours, _just as it had been before._

Jeongin was the only one who was a bit tense. He was afraid that if he finally relaxed, he would jinx it and something really would go wrong again today like it had last time.

Today felt like the final test. Today would determine whether the past really had been able to change. Jeongin wouldn't be able to feel at ease until they completed this shooting.

"Jeongin, you're really stiff," Felix pointed out during a scene where he was solo. "You need to loosen up, or the scene won't be right."

"Right, sorry!" They tried the scene again. But his lines still came out flat. He was far more nervous than he thought. He couldn't focus.

"Hey Jeongin!" Jeongin looked up and it was Hyunjin. 

"Don't be so tense, okay?" He said. He gave a huge smile. "Make this scene the best one you've got! Jeongin, fighting!"

So slowly but surely, Jeongin began to loosen up. Hyunjin was okay. Everyone was okay. Things were going to be okay. They were going to change for the better. If he wanted to make this day better, Jeongin would also have to cooperate.

"And that's a wrap!" Felix finally said. "One more scene to go!"

"Good job!" Hyunjin gave Jeongin a high five. "Thanks for the encouragement, I needed it," Jeongin admitted.

Hyunjin stretched a little. He was in the next scene. "No problem. Just wish me luck, I'm going to do this next scene so well, it'll be all over in one take!"

Lee Know was also in the scene. They gave each other a high five before getting into their positions. "One take! Fighting!"

And finally, Jeongin relaxed. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Everything really was going to be all right.

Hyunjin and Lee Know delivered their lines smoothly. Once they were finished, they looked at Director Felix with hopeful expressions.

Felix grinned and then slowly, for dramatic effect, brought the clapper down. "And it's a wrap!"

The cheers were explosive. Everyone began patting each other on the back, giving hugs, even running around the balcony in celebration, the sense of accomplishment shared by each and every one of them

Felix looked at his clapperboard in relief. "Phew, I'm surprised this board isn't broken yet."

"Yeah, I was sure it was a goner with how wildly you were waving your arms before," Changbin said. "But it's really fitting that it stayed together until the very end."

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! I have something to show you!" Han said, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Lee Know asked.

Han went to get his notebook and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This!" He put it straight up for everyone to see.

The gang huddled around it. Finally, Chan realized what it was. "Extras!? You got us extras!?"

"Surprise!" Han said with jazz hands. "I found a bunch of people who are interested in acting for our sports scene so I made a signup sheet and got tons of names! Are you proud of me!?"

"That's amazing!" Lee Know exclaimed, putting his arm around Han's shoulder. "I knew you'd be useful!"

"Great job Han!" Chorus's of congratulations and pats on the back followed. Han's face was shining with pride. He was so happy that he was able to do this for everyone.

"Now, all we need is a setting to start filming the next scene..." Chan said.

"And THAT'S where I come in!" Changbin burst out saying, surprising everyone.

"I've been negotiating with this one place for almost a week and they've finally let me rent it! And at a discount!"

"Wait, YOU paid for it yourself!?" Felix exclaimed.

"It wasn't expensive, if that's what you're worried about," Changbin said. "My treat, it's the least I can do. So..."

He looked at everyone's faces, hoping to see a reaction. "We have a place for filming. We can start whenever we want now!"

A passerby would have had to cover their ears at the following cheers. Han and Changbin were at the centre of attention.

However, that same passerby would also admire the energy of the group. They would be able to feel the pure joy and laughter emanated simply by these individuals being in the same space together. They would walk off wishing that connections like these could exist more in the world.

"What are we waiting for!?" Chan said. "Let's celebrate! I know a place!"

"Right, and Han and Changbin can pay as their treat!" Seungmin chimed in

"Hey, in your dreams!" The complaints from the two were immediate.

"I know, how about Changbin and Han DON'T have to pay this time," Hyunjin said.

"Then who will?" Lee Know asked.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Someone, come up with a game!"

"We'll figure it out on the way there, come on..."

Just like that, the colours in the sky merged together, forming a sunset to end off another day. None of them, save for a certain individual, could have known that before, the day had ended with the members going their separate ways, their broken pieces leaving nothing but sorrow behind.

Now, they left behind a trail of happiness, the eight members walking together as friends. No, as family.

How things have changed.


	24. Fun and Games

Stray Kids took a week break from filming. It was welcoming to have some peaceful days, time to rest. However, everyone was also anticipating the day where they would finally be able to get back to filming. Finally...

**Day One of B Me new location filming:**

"This place is hugeee!" Felix exclaimed, walking around. "I was worried there wouldn't be enough space, but this? This is perfect!"

He looked at everyone with a serious expression. "Don't think I'm going to be satisfied with one take from now on. With this much space to work with, there will be A LOT of things I'll want to fix. Got it!?"

"Yes sir!" Seugmin said, who wasn't even the one who'd have to act. Lee Know glared at Felix, who chuckled nervously.

"There are so many people here!" Han said. All the people who had signed up were waiting by the entrance of the gym, giddy and nervous at the same time.

Chan nudged him. "You're the one who got them to sign up. Go and talk to them, tell them what we're doing!"

"Yeah... no," Han said, backing away. "You do it! You have that, I don't know... leadership vibe about you or something."

"Was that a compliment..." Chan questioned. "Okay, fine, I'll do it." He went off to explain the movie to the people.

"Now where should I position the lighting..."

"Hyunjin, can you help me with the camera!?"

"Felix, Changbin, stop trying to touch the net and come over here! Neither of you is going to reach it anyways!"

"Seugmin, why are you trying to pin Jeongin against a wall?"

The gym was a bustle of activity. It took a good half hour to get all the equipment set up, all the extras into places, and for the actors to be ready.

"Ahhh, nervous, nervous, nervous!" Jeongin said, moving around to try to get rid of the excess energy. 

"Just imagine it's the school again," Lee Know reasoned. "It's not much different."

Jeongin nodded, still feeling very restless. It was a weird feeling, not knowing what to expect next, after months of knowing exactly what would happen. Jeongin was now back in the same place as everyone else. 

"Is everyone ready!?" Felix asked. He was ready with the clapperboard, which still hadn't broken, despite its months of use.

"Yeah, let's go!"

And they were off.

It was a new and thrilling experience. There was so much to direct and fix, and definitely more acting to do. 

Trying to pull off a basketball game was difficult. Felix, Seungmin and Han worked hard.

Finally, after a couple of hours, two scenes were finished. Lee Know, Hyunjin, and Jeongin were leaning against the wall, very exhausted.

"You guys... made me... do that running scene... like 20 TIMES!" Lee Know said.

"And now it's perfect," Han said. Felix and Seungmin nodded in agreement. 

"Heh, heh... we'll see how much longer you three will be living past this day..." Han, Felix, and Seungmin immediately scrambled away from the threat.

"Okay, let's go home," Changbin said. "Same time tomorrow. We only get this gym for a few hours a day, so we need to make the most of it!"

In short, everyone was tired but very satisfied.

**Weeks passed in a blink of an eye.**

School filming was nothing compared to this. Now, there were many more schedules to work with, a lot more mistakes that could be made, and a lot more organizing to do.

There was a lot more fun to be had.

Hour by hour, day by day, week by week, the rest of the movie got made. Somehow, everything began to fall into a routine. Each day was more productive than the rest.

The members took to it like fish to water. Sure, there were problems, occasional argument. But they had worked together for so long, nothing could go unresolved.

Jeongin would experience all of this with certainty. The eight of them had never been meant to split apart. They were meant to go through everything together, every bump in the road, every steep hill, every battle. No matter what happened, they would be there to help each other up when they fall, hold each other's hands when the journey got tough. 

The puzzle was superglued together. It was never meant to fall apart.

That fact remained there for those many weeks and then finally, finally...

**B Me filming FINAL DAY:**

"It's hard to believe this will all be over in a few hours." Hyunjin sighed, nostalgically.

"Then don't believe it!" Jeongin said, pushing him playfully. "Savour those hours!"

The two of them were at the entrance of the gym, ready to enter for the last time. They gave each other a knowing look and both entered.

It was Seungmin who first pointed it out.

"Jeongin! Your eye injury! It's gone!"

"Wha- what!?" Jeongin immediately felt his eye. He couldn't feel a bruise. "Mirror!"

"Wait a minute... it is!" Hyunjin exclaimed. "Wow, I've gotten so used to it, I barely noticed."

Han handed Jeongin a camera. Looking into the screen, he gasped. It was true. The skin around his eye was clear, not a single scratch remaining. It was as if it had never been there at all!

"I've never seen a miracle healing like that before!" Chan said. "What wall did you walk into again?"

Jeongin was at a loss for words. Why WAS it gone today of all days? Could it be...

"How many weeks have passed since our last school filming day?" He asked everyone.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know. Three weeks? Gosh, time has just blended together!"

Three weeks after the fight... then, hadn't it been the day of...

The car accident. Their final ties being cut. Things reaching absolutely rock bottom.

Jeongin suddenly remembered it crystal clearly. It had happened... yesterday! That meant...

Today was the day after Jeongin had decided to travel back to the past. Today was the first day of time moving forward again. That must have been why his scar had disappeared. Lee Know and Hyunjin's fight, Lee Know's accident, Han and Hyunjin's despair, none of it had happened.

Instead, Jeongin was surrounded by smiling faces, ready to hear his next words, relieved for him. People who would stay by his side, always.

"Whoa Jeongin, what's that grin for?" Han asked. "Last time I checked, you barely acknowledged the existence of your scar."

Jeongin shook his head, keeping in happy tears. "It's nothing... I'm just excited. Let's do this!"

"Fighting!" Everyone rushed into positions.

Today was only one scene but it was a big one. Everyone wanted to save it for the final day, so they could spend as much time as possible, savouring their final filming. Nobody acknowledged that every line they spoke, every shut of the clapperboard, every cut, every action, would be their last. But you could see it in their confidence, in their strive for flawlessness in every second, that the friends were giving it their absolute best to make this a final day they would never forget.

Yet soon, the hours were almost up. People filed out of the gym, yelling out gratitude for this opportunity, compliments, and comments about all the fun they had.

Now, it was just Stray Kids in the huge gym. Nobody knew what to say.

"Well... that was a journey," Han finally said. "I'm impressed that you were able to write something like this, Seungmin."

Seungmin was still looking through the script, despite the fact that he wouldn't need it again. "I'm surprised too..." He opened another page and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh... no!"

Everyone immediately faced him. "What happened!?" Chan asked.

"We forgot a scene!" Seungmin couldn't believe it.

Nobody could. They stood around, trying to think about how they could fix it. How had they forgotten!?

"What's the scene?" Felix finally asked.

"It's of a couple of people playing a leisurely game of basketball together, including the main characters," Seungmin said. "But we don't have any extras now!"

More worry. Finally, someone came up with an idea.

"We only need a couple of people... right?" Hyunjin asked. "Well... we have a couple of people now, don't we?" He looked around.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this but I don't think I'm liking it..." Han began.

Lee Know caught on. "Brilliant idea! We can make this work!"

Jeongin understood. "So... you guys ready to try acting for a change?"

It was a shocking development. The non-actors were speechless, looking at each other with uncertainty. But what other choice was there?

"Sure, count me in!" Felix said, throwing his jacket on the floor.

"Okay... why not?!" The rest of them stepped forward, ready to try something new.

"I'll ask the owner if we can stay a little longer," Changbin said. "It's our last day so it should be okay."

It took only minutes for Han to set up the cameras around the gym. 

"Okay, don't think about this as a movie," Seungmin said. "Let's just start a game as we'd normally do. There's no such thing as mistakes in this scene, it's supposed to be for pure pleasure. Anything can be edited and anything you say will be muted over by music."

He grinned. "Guys, let's have fun!"

"Okay!" Changbin said, picking up a basketball. "Han, catch!"

"I'm ready for it-"

The ball went up in the air.

In a matter of seconds, Han ran behind Seungmin. "Don't let it come near me, I don't wanna die!"

Seungmin laughed at Han's sudden fear, "Changbin, give it to me! Han is the target now!"

"Noooo, save meeee!"

"Han, go turn on the camera!" Jeongin called out.

Pleased to get out of the ball's path, Han ran to the cameras. "Okay... turning on in three ... two... one... GO!"

And it was on!

"Why are you actually good at this game!?" Felix said, trying to get the ball from Changbin.

"It's in my blood," Changbin smirked. He quickly dodged and threw it in Hyunjin's direction. "Catch!"

"Ahhh!" Hyunjin fumbled but quickly caught it. "Uh... Jeongin!"

Jeongin was more prepared for the ball. He looked at the net and took a deep breath. He shot.

The ball went in with a satisfying swish.

"Yayyy!" Jeongin cheered. "Nice!" Hyunjin said, giving him a hug. This time, Jeongin welcomed it.

Felix pouted. "I want to score..."

"Not with those hands you can," Seungmin teased.

"Wha- what's wrong with my hands!?" Felix complained.

Jeongin smirked. "They're tiny!" He walked up to Felix. "Tiny hands..." he taunted in English. He put his hand against Felix's. They were a good length longer despite Jeongin being a year younger. He laughed at Felix's shock at the size difference. "So tiny!"

"Let me show you what these tiny hands can do..." Felix said, advancing in for a bear hug.

"Yo Felix, how about I help you up, so you can reach the net!" Chan offered.

"Okay, anything!" Felix said. With a little bit of help, Chan hoisted Felix upon his shoulders and Lee Know passed him the ball.

"Now score!"

Felix threw the ball and in it went. Everyone cheered.

"Continue play!" Seungmin refereed.

They could have gone on for a couple more hours. Everyone got a chance with a ball and every small achievement was celebrated.

Lee Know threw the ball with one hand, the ball easily going in. "What do you think of that!?" He called out to Han.

"Awesome!" Both filled with pure adrenaline, the two hugged.

Hyunjin took off his jacket, huffing and puffing on the sidelines. Lee Know walked over to him.

"Come on, let's go for one more goal!" He patted Hyunjin on the back.

"... yeah!" Hyunjin enthusiastically said. He was tired but he could go on forever.

The cameras disappeared. The lighting was gone. For that time alone, it wasn't just a movie. It was eight friends having the time of their life.

Originally, this gym was dark and empty, only Changbin there, playing against himself, losing so many times.

Now, the lights turned on. Seven more people came into the picture. The energy was intoxicating. And even when they missed a goal, every one of them scored. They all won, no matter what.

But soon, it was all done. The eight friends sat down on the ground, out of breath, but filled with life. Seungmin and Felix shared a water bottle, Lee Know rested his head on Jeongin's lap. Everything felt surreal.

"I'm... kinda glad we forgot this scene before," Chan said.

Slowly, Han got up and went to the cameras and lights. One by one, they stopped filming. The lights turned off. But the gym never got dark.

It was all over. Everyone sat there in silence, too tired to say a word, but also not quite sure what they would say. But words weren't needed. They all knew how they felt.

Finally, Felix picked up his clapper board. He took the clapper and brought it down.

"And... cut!"

The handle slammed shut yet the board never broke. It stayed strong, looking the same as it had been from the very first day.

It would never be able to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale tomorrow. We're almost there readers :)


	25. How This Story Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special announcement at the end :)

**One month later:**

"It's done!" Chan said, running over to everyone, who had all just gathered in the neighbourhood. He was shaking with excitement. "I finished editing the movie!"

"That took so long, I can't believe you were able to do it!" Felix said. "Respect!"

"So, how is it?" Seungmin asked.

Chan shook his head. "I didn't want to spoil myself so I didn't watch the full thing. However, some of the scenes I did check look pretty good! I'm confident in our final product!"

"Okay, now we need a screening," Jeongin said. 

"Want to come to my house for a movie night?" Han asked. "I have popcorn."

"No way, dream bigger," Lee Know said. "We've just finished making an entire MOVIE. We need to make our first watch special!"

"I agree!" Felix said. "It needs to be a big screen... in the dark... and..."

"What do you want us to do, rent a movie theatre?" Changbin joked. "Sorry, but I don't think that's even in MY capability."

"No... it doesn't need to be something as big as that..." Hyunjin said, an idea forming in his head. "But if we all pool in our money, maybe we can afford something similar to that..."

"Hey, like an outdoor screening!" Seungmin chimed in.

"EXACTLY!" Lee Know said, snapping his finger.

Han whipped out his phone. "Looks like I've got some searching to do..."

"So like a drive-in movie!" Chan said. "I like it!"

There was silence for some time, envisioning their first watch of their movie. Their finished movie.

"... it's hard to believe it's over," Felix said.

"You're saying that like something bad happened," Changbin said. "We should be proud of ourselves, this is what we were aiming for. Be happy it happened."

"Yeah," Jeongin agreed. And softly, so nobody could hear him, he added. "Everything turned out perfect this time."

But everyone did feel the same way as Felix. It felt weird not to run straight to the school balcony or the basketball court after school let out. A lot of them found themselves idle at home, not quite sure what to do with their time. It was like everyone was still reaching for a camera or script in their dreams.

"... guys, if someone is selling a projector for $20, is that a scam or not?" Han asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone immediately gathered around his phone to check it out.

Their filming days may be over but they still had one last surprise to look forward to.

**Around a week after that, a text came in to everyone from Hyunjin, finalizing everything.**

_This Friday, 8pm, the parking lot of the same basketball court we filmed at. Don't be late!_

Everyone went through their days, curious about what their final product would look like.

They could hardly wait.

**In the warm Friday night, Jeongin was walking up the hill, towards the parking lot.**

The lot was just in his sight but he stopped short. 

He felt a chill over his body. Someone was watching. This time, it wasn't just paranoia. Jeongin was absolutely sure that someone was right behind him. So he looked.

The bushes aligning the road. There was a shadow, Jeongin was certain of it.

Knowing that Jeongin had spotted him, the individual slowly emerged from behind the bush.

Jeongin's eyes widened. In mere seconds, he was transported back to the past.

_An old man, no younger than 50, standing apart from the crowd._

_Giving a small hand gesturing, telling Jeongin to come forward._

Now, Jeongin was seeing that very same hand gesture. Looking around to make sure none of his friends were around, he walked towards the man, not quite sure what was going on.

"It's been a while, Jeongin," the man simply said.

"It's... it's YOU!" Jeongin said. He was no longer the shy boy, too scared to really say anything back to this stranger.

He had feared an encounter like this for so long. Yet, now that it was happening again... Jeongin didn't feel scared.

He felt strangely peaceful. Maybe he had finally realized that there was nothing to be scared of.

The man chuckled at Jeongin's shock. "So you haven't forgotten me," He looked around. "Though I suppose that's to be expected considering you're here again."

"You- know that... I went back?" Jeongin asked, but then shook his head. Of course this man knew, he was the only one who knew.

Jeongin sighed. "And I did forget. I just... decided to remember again."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Was it absolutely necessary?"

"Yes," Jeongin said with zero hesitation.

The man laughed again. "What confidence, I guess I won't pry then."

Suddenly, Jeongin heard laughter which he would be able to recognize from anywhere. His friends were arriving, he could hear Chan and Felix. Jeongin went further behind the bushes to avoid being seen.

The man noticed this. "I'm starting to have an idea on why you decided to remember again," He sighed. "So tell me Jeongin..."

He looked off into the road, towards the direction of Jeongin's friends. "These past few months... has it all looked familiar to you?" He looked at Jeongin, clearly expecting an answer.

Jeongin remembered this question well. It was what this man had asked him long ago, in the midst of the crowded city. Back then, Jeongin had burst into tears, worn down by all those familiar events. 

This time, Jeongin stood up straight. Not anymore. It was a sudden question but somehow, deep inside, Jeongin knew the answer to give. It was the only right answer.

"Yes, everything is familiar," he said. "But..." He heard more laughter as one by one, the rest of the members of Stray Kids arrived. "Everything is different at the same time. Everything is... better. Not just for me, but for the people around me. I don't regret it. I don't wish it never happened."

Then, there was silence, only filled in by the nearby chatter. The man smiled.

"And that, my friend, is the only reason to remember. If you truly believe that your decisions have given a timeline worth living, then you have made the right choices."

Jeongin smiled. That was true. This was a timeline where everything had worked out for the best. Jeongin doubted that he would ever forget the previous timeline where everything fell apart. It would be a scar he would always have to carry around with him, whether it was visible or not.

But... right now, there was laughter, there was warmth. And those things shine brighter than scars. Jeongin, Hyunjin, Lee Know, Han, Felix, Seungmin, Bang Chan, and Changbin. The eight of them had overcome possible struggles, to the point where they no longer had any effect on what they had created over the past few months. They had all overcome their own scars.

And so... the burdens of the previous timeline faded away. For in this timeline, this enormous amount of joy was possible. And that's all that mattered. End of story.

"... who are you?" Jeongin finally asked.

The man smirked deceivingly. "Do you want to know?"

Just ahead, Jeongin could hear his friends clowning around, already impatient, despite just arriving. He hadn't noticed the restlessness in his legs until now. He wanted to join them, to go back to this new future.

So Jeongin shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He looked again past the bushes and the man noticed. He waved his hand off, giving Jeongin permission to leave.

Before heading back, Jeongin took one last look back. He smiled. He had no more fear. "Thank you. For everything."

The man only shrugged and slowly turned away. And with that, Jeongin ran ahead, not taking a look back towards the stranger that had changed his life.

"Jeongin, there you are!" The familiar voice rang out. "Why did you come out of the bushes?"

Jeongin grinned at seeing Hyunjin. "Sorry, I-" 

Not listening anymore, Hyunjin just grabbed his hand. "Everyone's here, come on!"

Jeongin looked back to the bushes one last time. Nobody. It was as if this man had never been there. How strange this world could be sometimes.

They reached the parking lot and Jeongin was surprised at the setup. There was a huge projector attached to some equipment (Han's doing, of course), perfect for a movie. And in front of it was...

"Isn't that your new car?" Jeongin asked.

"Yup!" Hyunjin said. "I wanted to make things more interesting than the boring old chairs. I haven't gotten around to driving that much, so I figured it would come in use this way!"

The thing that had caused so much tragedy previously, would now be the final ribbon tied around the memories that were truly a gift. How fitting.

"Yo!" Lee Know was lying down on the hood of the car, with no care in the world. Yet another contrasting event. Jeongin had never felt so much conflicting emotion at one time.

"Lee Know, this isn't your bed, give us some room!" Han complained, trying to lift Lee Know up from the car.

Lee Know smirked and simply rested his head on Han. "Kay, is this better?"

"Nooo, get off!"

Lots of laughter. Gone was Jeongin's conflict. After experiencing rock bottom, the only direction he could move was up.

"Let's climb to the top!" Hyunjin said. The two of them hoisted themselves up onto the top of the car and got comfortable at the edge. The night sky was littered with stars, such a rare occurrence in the city. They were beautiful.

"There, now we're rolling!" He put his arm around Jeongin's shoulder. "Everyone, come on!"

"Yahhh!" Changbin also climbed onto the car.

Jeongin felt something on his shoulder. "Seungmin, get your head off!"

"Nah, you're comfortable," Seungmin teased. "Also, I need to make sure you're not looking away in embarrassment every time your scene comes on!"

"Bother me during my scenes, and I'll hit you," Lee Know said before Han could even open his mouth.

Hyunjin laughed. "Don't worry, we'll keep our eyes wide open. I don't want to miss any of this."

"Someone help me up!" Felix complained. After many teasing remarks, several hands were finally offered to help Felix onto the car.

"Okay, everyone comfortable!?" Chan asked, finally sitting on the car himself. "Everyone ready!?"

"Yahhh!"

"Put it onn!"

And finally, with bated breaths, Han clicked a button on the projector remote.

The screen lit up.

Across the screen, in big bright letter, it appeared.

_**B Me.**_

"Just like I imagined," Jeongin whispered.

"Like we ALL imagined," Hyunjin said.

For the next two hours, it was like nothing else existed. Everyone's eyes were glued onto the screen. Save for some fits of giggles and minor breakdowns, nobody dared to look away from this movie.

The proof of what they had created together.

Their basketball scene played. It was shot brilliantly. Not because any of them had acted brilliantly. Those were their pure emotions from that day, unedited and captured fully.

And then, at last, the screen went black.

The credits rolled.

**_Actors: Lee Know, Hyunjin, I.N._**

The cheers and applause were instant and enormous.

"Let's gooo!"

"Nice job actors!"

"Cool stage name, Jeongin!"

"Well Lee Know, you've got your wish," Hyunjin said, looking back. After all, this was what Lee Know had first wanted. It had finally come true.

"I guess I have." Lee Know said. But looking around him, he knew that wasn't the only thing that mattered.

_**Director: Felix**_

"Let's go, we've got our Aussie boy Felix!" More applause.

_**Camera man: Han**_

"I know, I know, you don't need to applaud..." Han said confidently.

"Okay, we won't," Seungmin said.

"Hey, hey, no! I take that back, I want applause like everyone else!"

_**Scriptwriter: Kim Seungmin**_

"Brilliant script Seungmin, you slayed it!"

_**Music director/editor: Bang Chan**_

"This man edited this entire movie, let's give him some respect!"

"But seriously Chan, I almost shed tears during some of those soundtracks..."

_**Props and scenery: Changbin**_

"We wouldn't have gotten that amazing basketball set without you!"

"The clapperboard still hasn't broken, I think you've glued it with concrete or something!" Felix joked.

_**A self-made movie by Stray Kids.**_

Ten times more cheers.

"We did it guys, let's give ourselves a pat on the back!" Han said.

"We worked hard, and this is what we got... it's unbelievable." Hyunjin said. The scenes played in his head over and over again.

_**B Me: The End**_

The screen went black.

Silence filled the parking lot. Everyone was speechless, still somewhat in a trance after what they'd just seen.

"So..." Chan began, breaking the silence. "How did you guys think?"

Still no words. What could really describe what they were all feeling now? They would never forget this. Never.

"I- I loved the movie but what makes me even happier... is that... I met all of you guys," Hyunjin said. "I know it sounds corny but-"

"No! I'm sure we all feel the same way!" Felix said. "Right guys?"

There were choruses of agreement. In the end, they hadn't just created the movie. The movie had created them. Stray Kids.

"There's a lot we can do with this..." Han said, in wonder. "We could show this to so many people, enter it in competitions, the possibilities are unlimited!"

Everyone smiled at the idea. But that wasn't the main focus right now. The future would hold many things in store for the eight of them. But right now...

"Is it just me, or do I want to watch this whole thing again?" Lee Know asked.

"Seriously!?" Jeongin said. "It's really late!"

"Come on, it's the weekend, we can allow ourselves some liberties," Changbin said.

"Yeah... I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight anyway, so let's just stay here!" Felix said.

"I just can't get over this movie... I'm totally down for a second watch!" Han agreed.

"Okay fine, but if anyone falls asleep, I'm not waking them up," Seungmin said.

Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at each other. They shared a look and then grinned. "Okay, let's do it!"

"Wow, okay then," Chan said, taking the remote. "Looks like we're all in agreement!" Pressing the replay button, he then clicked play.

Once again, their work filled the screen.

And as the eight friends sat under the starry sky, their faces illuminated by the screen lights, none of them felt like this was really the end.

Because in reality, their story didn't have an ending. Sure, there would be plot twists, certain disappointments, and a lot of the unexpected. But that's how stories work. There is no problem with shedding tears if you have others around you to wipe them away and make you smile.

But stories also have life. They have emotion, they have meaning. And most importantly, if it's a good story, everything always works out in the end. 

The eights friends simply wrote that good story. It had many beautiful chapters, many unforgettable moments. And now, they weren't just going to close the book.

They were going to turn the page. They would continue writing and experiencing life. Together.

**Just Let Me Go**

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished posting this... I did not expect this story to get this many hits in such a short period of time, and I'm so happy with it <3  
> This was actually my first Stray Kids fanfic and really got me hooked into the world of fanfiction. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with this story, and for leaving kudos and comments, they all mean a lot <3 This fanfiction was an absolute joy to write and I'm so glad I got to tell this story! A million thanks because I really am thankful :)  
> Now for the announcement:  
> I'm going to begin posting another fanfiction! Yes, again. It's fully written on Wattpad and I've decided to move it here too.  
> It's actually a Stray Kids group chat and before you automatically dismiss it, please hear me out! I promise it's not your typical group chat, it actually has a plot and quite a few non-text chapters either. It's something unique, I don't think I can really explain it, but it's a fic that means so much to me. I can't wait to share it with the a03 community :) It's pretty long (85 chapters!), but I'll most likely post it two times a day since most chapters are short group chat texts. The fic will be called It Began With a Text if you guys are interested!  
> But anyways, I've talked for too long. What really matters is how much I appreciate you readers for picking up this story and enjoying it! Have a good day everyone!


End file.
